


Спасение из подземелья (Underground Rescue)

by Lesli_rus



Series: Летний мальчик [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 04, BAMF John, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Omens References, Grieving John, Hurt/Comfort, Inexperienced Sherlock, London, London Underground, M/M, Not Season/Series 04 Compliant, PTSD John, PTSD Sherlock, Past Torture, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride, Post-Season/Series 03, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 42,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Всевозможные опасности таятся на заброшенных станциях лондонского метро. Когда Шерлок пропадает, Джону приходится притвориться детективом, чтобы его найти, в то время как Шерлок сталкивается с демонами настоящего и прошлого.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Летний мальчик [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683013
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. Под

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Underground Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802465) by [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Благодарность за вычитку бете Radioactive Scorpion.
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои.
> 
> P.S. На странице оригинала у Автора прекрасная иллюстрация к главе! Сходите, не пожалеете!

Вчера вечером Шерлок не вернулся домой. Не оставил никакого сообщения и не ответил ни на одно смс Джона, отправленные далеко за полночь, когда тот вернулся, проведя несколько часов в пабе с Лестрейдом. Что ж, Джон не ожидал, что так задержится. Но Грег, очевидно, чувствовал необходимость расспросить его о новом этапе их с Шерлоком отношений, этапе, который помимо совместной жизни (снова) и совместного раскрытия дел вновь (при этом постоянно препираясь) теперь включает в себя больше прикосновений, поцелуи и даже эпизодические объятия на диване или в постели. Почти месяц прошел с тех как, как странные события в Сассексе наконец заставили их поговорить друг с другом и, цитируя Лестрейда: «Наконец-то, мать вашу, вы вытащили головы из задниц и разобрались со всем». Миссис Хадсон выразила то же самое мнение, хотя и в менее грубых терминах, как и Молли, Салли Донован, мистер Чаттерджи, миссис Тернер и ее женатая пара, Билл Уиггинс, родители Шерлока, Майкрофт и парень из забегаловки на углу Бейкер-стрит и Мэрилебон-роуд, который всегда предоставляет им еду бесплатно. Шерлок утверждает, что однажды он помог ему закрепить несколько полок, совершенно не зная, по-видимому, этого эвфемизма1.

\- Просто полки, Джон. «Ivar» из IKEA, если быть более точным. Почему ты так играешь бровями? - возмущенно и несколько смущенно ответил Шерлок, когда Джон поддразнил его по этому поводу.

Иногда Джона все еще удивляет, как у столь образованного и искусного во многих вещах человека могут быть такие вопиющие пробелы в знаниях. Шерлок легко может вычислить, кто с кем недавно занимался сексом, обладает глубокими знаниями о различных секс-позах. Но все это только в теории. Весь набор переживаний, в особенности интимного характера, у Шерлока отсутствует. Джон не знает почему. Возможно, даже Шерлок не знает. Долгое время Джон полагал, что Шерлок асексуал или аромантик, или и то и другое сразу2, что он просто «не чувствует ничего подобного».

Но Шерлок действительно может чувствовать, так сильно, что это часто удивляет его самого. И, безусловно, удивляет каждый раз Джона, когда Шерлок позволяет проявиться своим эмоциям. Он очень чувственный человек. И тактильный, когда чувствует себя в безопасности, чтобы выразить это. Оглядываясь назад, Джон понимает, что ему следовало бы это знать. Вся эта высококачественная одежда, которую носит Шерлок, все те разы, когда Шерлок проводил рукой по особенно интересной поверхности, просто ради того, чтобы прикоснуться. Его любовь к некоторым продуктам, особенно сладостями и выпечке (в тех случаях, когда он вообще ест, что в последнее время стало частым явлением). То, как он прикасается или ластится к Джону.

Но секс... Шерлок выразил желание подождать с этим. Джон с радостью его удовлетворил. Он так долго скрывал свою любовь и, более того, желание к Шерлоку, что вполне может подождать еще немного. Возможно, даже неопределенный срок. Целоваться с Шерлоком и иногда делить с ним постель кажется естественным, но Джон так долго отказывался признать эту свою сторону, что постепенный переход к открытому признанию и публичному проявлению бисексуальности кажется правильным поступком. Он не против того, чтобы все происходило медленно.

Более того, дело в том, что они все еще работают над тем, чтобы разобраться в своих отношениях. Первые шаги уже сделаны. Они стали более открыты друг с другом. Джон ненавидит говорить о чувствах. Шерлок тоже в этом деле полный профан. Но разговоры действительно помогают, когда им это удается. Джон встречается с Эллой раз в неделю, пытаясь разобраться в проблемах, и она похвалила его за то, что он наконец-то открылся Шерлоку. Остальное со временем разрешится само.

Однако исчезновение Шерлока без предупреждения совсем не помогает. Это похоже на шаг назад, крушение доверия между ними, медленно восстановленное за последние месяцы. Джон знает, что ведет себя мелочно и несправедливо, но молчание Шерлока кажется ему предательством. Джон почти не спал, несмотря на то, что после вчерашней грозы, которая наконец-то разрушила неприятные чары душного жара, было достаточно комфортно. И сейчас Джон лежит в постели Шерлока, глядя в утреннем свете на все еще немного незнакомый потолок. Уже шестой час утра, а от этого придурка по-прежнему ни слуху ни духу. Последнее сообщение Джон получил до обеда, когда еще был на работе. Шерлок сообщил, что отправляется в Лондонский музей общественного транспорта, чтобы поговорить с работниками об исчезновении экскурсовода - дело, над которым они работали последние сорок часов.

После этого в клинике начался аврал, а это означало, что у Джона не было времени пристать к Шерлоку за новостями. Тепловые удары, сильные солнечные ожоги, несколько случаев обезвоживания или интоксикации (это была пятница) и две аллергические реакции на укусы ос не давали продохнуть. Поначалу Джон с нетерпением ждал спокойного вечера дома, желательно в компании Шерлока. Было бы также неплохо немного поработать над делом. Исчезнувший сотрудник музея - как раз подходящее дело. «Шестерка», по словам Шерлока, но с потенциалом подняться на неограниченную высоту по собственной классификации дел. Джон с удовольствием бы побывал на каком-нибудь не слишком напряженном расследовании, возможно, с краткой остановкой в ресторане, чтобы уговорить Шерлока съесть что-нибудь полезное для разнообразия.

Но потом Лестрейд пригласил Джона (Шерлока тоже, если уж на то пошло, но тот явно был занят, и Джон сомневался, что вообще бы пришел). Учитывая отсутствие консультирующего детектива на Бейкер-стрит, Джон уступил. Он наслаждался вечером. Там проходила викторина, в которой Грег и он присоединились к другой команде, заняв в итоге второе место. Лестрейд явно хотел подколоть Джона насчет Шерлока и его самого. Поначалу, после первой пинты пива, Джон честно, но довольно осторожно отвечал на вопросы Лестрейда. Это было менее неловко, чем он ожидал.

Джон понимает интерес Грега, а также реакцию остальных их друзей и знакомых. На самом деле его трогает их очевидная забота. Они неловко поддерживали его, когда пришло известие, что Мэри и их дочка умерли. Обе на самом деле не мертвы, хотя вполне могут быть. И все же никто не удивился, когда после относительно короткого периода траура Джон вернулся на Бейкер-стрит. Известие о том, что они с Шерлоком теперь вместе, было встречено всеобщим одобрением и даже откровенной радостью. Разговор с Грегом, у которого развязался язык после достаточного количества алкоголя, подтвердил это: все они наблюдали, как он и Шерлок много лет танцуют вокруг друг друга, болея за то, чтобы они наконец стали парой. На это у них ушли годы, правда. Годы неверных решений и неверных шагов. Главная ошибка Шерлока заключалась в том, что он спрыгнул с крыши Бартса. Джон женился на бывшей наемной убийце и перенес ее через порог маленького дома в Кройдоне. Шерлок шагнул к Магнуссену и выстрелил в него. Джон отстранился, когда из его рук вырвали дочь и она «исчезла».

Теперь они с Шерлоком идут по более правильному пути, их шаги наконец-то выровнялись, как и было до Падения, как и должно было быть с самого начала. Они спотыкаются время от времени и отклоняются с пути, но курс, совместный курс, ясен: Бейкер-стрит, вместе. Не в качестве крайнего средства для Джона, когда казалось, что он больше не может находиться в доме в Кройдоне, и снова переехал в 221Б, но как сознательный выбор. Он хочет жить здесь, с Шерлоком. По правде говоря, не так уж важно, останутся ли они на Бейкер-стрит, хотя для Джона (а он верит, что и для Шерлока тоже) это единственный настоящий дом, который он когда-либо знал. Главное, чтобы они оставались вместе, чтобы они продолжали заботиться друг о друге, разговаривать друг с другом.

А не ускользнуть прямо сейчас, как Шерлок. Дело в том, что олух не вернулся домой и, по-видимому, не счел нужным сообщить своему... соседу/бойфренду/партнеру/соулмейту/кому угодно, что дело, над которым он работает, требует его полного внимания. Будь это так, Джон бы даже не рассердился. Видит бог, Шерлок нуждался в хорошем расследовании. Ему попадались только мелкие дела, когда стало известно об исчезновении экскурсовода. Столичная полиция отвергла версию о бытовой ссоре между женщиной и ее бойфрендом, после которой она уехала из города, чтобы побыть с друзьями. Ее история в интернет-браузере показала, что она искала билеты на автобус и поезд до Камбрии за день до того, как не вернулась с работы. Столичная полиция провела только поверхностное расследование. Но Шерлок, очевидно, заподозрил, что тут кроется нечто бóльшее, и с готовностью ухватился за это дело. Джон рад за него, хотя Шерлок и не держит его в курсе происходящего. Джон не виноват, что вчера после обеда он был очень занят в клинике.

Джон знает, что Шерлок не настаивает на том, чтобы он сопровождал его все время, отчасти ради Джона, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя обязанным все время просить отгулы в клинике. У них сейчас нехватка персонала, и они в нем действительно нуждаются. Приятно чувствовать себя нужным, видеть, как высоко ценятся его навыки врача. Конечно, Шерлок часто жалуется, что ему тоже нужна помощь. Джон любит расследовать с ним дела, особенно когда работа в клинике кажется рутинной или бесполезной: давать медицинские советы людям, которые, как он знает, проигнорируют их, или назначать лекарства, которые будут приняты неправильно. Тем не менее Джон любит служить обществу и действительно заботится о некоторых постоянных пациентах, в основном пожилых, которые приходят к нему как в поисках компании и просто поболтать, так и для лечения.

Шерлок знает это и уважает. Поначалу Джон был озадачен тем, что он оказался таким внимательным. Джон знает, что Шерлоку нравится, когда он рядом с ним во время расследований. До Падения Шерлок не утруждал себя размышлениями о нуждах Джона и часто, без дальнейших раздумий, монополизировал его доступность. Время от времени он менял свои планы в соответствии с расписанием Джона и делал для него короткие перерывы на поесть, поспать и принять душ, но это было почти венцом внимания Шерлока. Он изменился. Очень сильно, считает Джон, и Грег это подтвердил. Или, возможно, не столько изменился, сколько стал более открытым, менее осторожным, более уверенным в проявлении эмоций. И если Джон будет честен с самим собой, эти эмоции всегда существовали. У Шерлока доброе сердце, но в течение многих лет он был слишком не уверен в себе, чтобы показать это.

Их недавнее дело в Сассексе сотворило чудеса в их отношениях. Оно вытолкнуло их обоих из зоны комфорта и заставило открыться. Шерлок рассказал о своем прошлом, позволяя Джону понять, какие люди и события повлияли на него и сделали тем, кто он есть сейчас. Джон давно подозревал, что в детстве Шерлок подвергался издевательствам и всегда был одиночкой – скорее в связи с обстоятельствами, чем по собственному выбору. Но истинный масштаб его страданий открылся ему в Сассексе, приведя Джона в ярость и заставив полностью переключиться на защиту. Там же он познакомился с человеком, который помогал Шерлоку, обучал и поощрял одаренного, но одинокого мальчика, предлагая ему убежище от злобных кузенов. С тех пор они не встречались ни с кем из Уоррингтонов: Дэниэлом, одним из кузенов Шерлока и бывшим задирой, его женой Ванессой и их дочерью Тиффани, но связывались по электронной почте и скайпу. Предварительная дата визита Тиффани на Бейкер-стрит была назначена на конец этого месяца. Она с нетерпением ждет, чтобы провести целый день с «дядей Шерлоком», пока родители ищут квартиру для ее отца. Ванесса и Дэниэл собираются развестись.

Несмотря на то что Шерлок все еще осторожен в общении с кузеном, он кажется довольным достигнутыми договоренностями, предварительно осторожно поговорив с Джоном - еще один знак внимания. Джон не возражает. Ему нет никакого дела до Дэниэла. Несмотря на его недавний приступ озарения и раскаяния, он все еще не нравится Джону из-за того, что доставил столько неприятностей Шерлоку в детстве. Но Джон обожает Тиффани. Для десятилетней девочки она необычайно развита и проницательна, во многом напоминая Шерлока. Похоже, она разделяет и его поразительный интеллект, и интерес к странным вещам, и его социальную неловкость. Учитывая напряженную ситуацию между ее родителями и их предстоящий развод (они пытаются решить все мирно, чтобы разрыв прошел как можно легче для Тиффани и для них самих, но Джон знает, что это всегда отражается на детях), Джон чувствует себя защитником девочки. На самом деле он с нетерпением ждет возможности показать ей Лондон. В то же время он сознает, какую неизбежную боль причинит ее присутствие.

Он пытается скрыть ее, подвергнуть анализу, и в большинстве случаев это срабатывает. Но прямо сейчас, лежа в постели и глядя на молчащий телефон, на который не пришло ни одно сообщение от Шерлока, он испытывает давнее, но острое чувство, что его бросили и предали. Он знает, что это иррационально. Он должен остановиться. Но легче сказать, чем сделать, особенно когда гложет беспокойство. Правда, Шерлок мог просто погрузиться в загадку и совершенно забыть обо всем, кроме дела. Такое случается, хотя и не так часто, как раньше. Но что, если произошел несчастный случай? Что, если Шерлок столкнулся с какими-нибудь преступниками? У него есть враги, у них обоих они есть. Даже если Шерлок убежден, что Мориарти мертв, факт остается фактом: кто-то, похоже, захватил остатки его криминальной империи. У половины преступного мира Лондона есть причины ненавидеть Шерлока Холмса. Иногда Джон удивляется тому, что они все еще живы. Должно быть, за голову Шерлока полагается немалая награда, а за его голову - чуть меньшая. Но, видимо, в данный момент преступникам удобнее держать его и Шерлока поблизости. В конце концов, у них есть некоторая защита, а в случае Шерлока - высокопоставленные родственники. Тем не менее опасность все еще существует. И в данный момент Джон не очень хочет общаться с помешанным на контроле братом Шерлока.

Потому что все еще есть проблема с Мэри. Мэри или как там она теперь себя называет. Джон сглатывает. Вот истинная причина его постоянной печали. Мэри, обстоятельства ее исчезновения и тот факт, что она забрала с собой их дочь, - вот о чем думал Джон с тех пор, как в январе родилась маленькая девочка.

Прошло уже больше полугода. Боже, как быстро летит время. Сейчас у нее, скорее всего, прорезались зубы и стало больше волос. Она уже узнает людей, понимает, что ей говорят, и даже может справляться с простыми вещами. Скоро ее будут кормить не только молоком. Кормит ли еще Мэри дочку грудью? Кормила ли она вообще грудью? Столько маленьких шажков в развитии ребенка уже произошло, а Джон, ее отец, пропустил их все. Джон прерывисто вздыхает. Печаль, связанная с мыслями о ребенке, все еще удивляет. Отцовство никогда не стояло на первом месте в мыслях Джона, даже когда Шерлок озвучил это им с Мэри на свадьбе. Джон вовсе не так уж отчаянно хотел иметь детей. Как и Мэри. Они как-то говорили об этом и согласились подождать, остепениться, посмотреть, как пойдут дела. Несмотря на то что им обоим было за сорок, для Джона это значило столько же, сколько не иметь детей вообще. Но это случилось, и в конце концов (в силу необходимости и не по своей воле) оба приняли эту идею. Преданность Джона подверглась суровому испытанию, когда Мэри выстрелила в Шерлока, но он чувствовал, что должен сделать усилие и наладить отношения с Мэри ради их ребенка. К его удивлению, Шерлок поощрял это - еще одно доказательство его бескорыстной (почти тревожащей) любви к Джону. Из личного опыта Джон знает, как ужасно запутанно и пусто может быть в семье из-за отсутствия отца, и он хотел, чтобы его ребенок узнал счастливую, заботливую жизнь в семье с двумя родителями.

 _Да. Молодец. Вот и получил._ Джон рычит в потолок. Как будто у него когда-нибудь был шанс проявить себя в этой области. Как будто у него когда-нибудь был выбор относительно дочери и ее будущего. Он знает, что ранит больше всего: то, что его лишили возможности принимать решения. Его вытеснили из ее жизни навсегда и даже не спросили, согласен ли он с этим. А он не согласен. Ни капельки. Он пытался примириться, особенно сейчас, когда отношения с Шерлоком начали развиваться в верном направлении, которое наконец-то кажется правильным. Но это все еще больно, когда тебя затянули на орбиту и бросили. В каком-то смысле он знает, что так будет всегда. Он всегда будет думать о дочери и скучать по ней всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Джон держал ее на руках лишь раз - вскоре после рождения. Он даже не собирался этого делать, когда прокрался в больницу. Шерлок помог ему выяснить, куда ее поместили. Шерлок тоже был там, наблюдая за отцом и дочерью с выражением, которое Джон никогда не думал увидеть на его лице - полное благоговение, удивление и любовь. Он помнит, как передал крошечного человечка, своего ребенка, на руки лучшему другу, а Шерлок застыл неподвижно и слегка дрожал всем телом. Это ощущалось правильно. Он жалеет, что не сделал фотографию, дабы запечатлеть этот драгоценный момент, но знает, что, есть фотография или нет, он никогда не забудет выражение лица Шерлока.

Шерлок - это семья, всегда так было, а их недавнее дело с родней Шерлока и их дочерью-подростком снова вернуло его домой. Несмотря на все его заявления об обратном, Шерлок был бы великолепным отцом. Возможно, необычным, да, но все равно ответственным и вдохновляющим. Сейчас Джон знает, что ему очень хотелось бы растить свою дочь вместе с Шерлоком, с которым он чувствует более тесную связь, чем когда-либо чувствовал с Мэри, несмотря на то, что немного поцелуев на диване было почти верхом возможностей, когда речь заходила о физической близости с Шерлоком. Это, а также то, что, проснувшись однажды утром в постели Шерлока, они обнаружили, что их конечности переплелись и у обоих эрекция. Это привело к появлению смущенного Шерлока, очаровательного в своей застенчивости и неловкости, и отчасти расстроенного Джона, который убежал в ванную для быстрой дрочки в душе. Шерлок все еще не определился, хочет ли он вообще попробовать секс, хотя и признался, что наслаждается всем, что они делали до сих пор. Джон уважает его границы и намерен позволить их отношениям развиваться в своем темпе. Самому себе (а теперь и Грегу, который спросил об этом совершенно прямо) Джон теперь может признаться, что да, он так и представлял себе Шерлока. Он не первый мужчина, к которому Джон испытывает влечение. Джон был увлечен другими, а именно Джеймсом Шолто, и у него были сексуальные контакты с мужчинами, короткие, несущественные связи, которые одновременно бодрили и заставляли чувствовать себя виноватым. Но то, что происходит между ним и Шерлоком, было совсем другим, с самого начала. Для Джона Шерлок чрезвычайно привлекателен, как в физическом, так и интеллектуальном плане, но его привлекательность гораздо глубже, чем простое желание переспать с Шерлоком. На самом деле Джон не верит в родственные души, или что каждому в жизни положена лишь одна настоящая любовь. Но если бы такие штуки действительно существовали, то чувства Джона к Шерлоку походили бы на них чрезвычайно, что бы он там к нему в реальности ни испытывал. Наконец-то узнать, что эти чувства взаимны, что Шерлок действительно был влюблен в него в течении многих лет, действительно много раз рисковал жизнью, чтобы спасти Джона и обеспечить то, что он считал его счастьем, стало одной из самых сильных и важных вещей, когда-либо случившихся с Джоном, несмотря на то, что Джон оставил Шерлока с огромным чувством вины и сожаления. Чувством вины за причинение Шерлоку стольких страданий, пусть и невольно. И сожаления, что не набрался смелости выразить чувства к лучшему другу раньше, избавив их обоих от многих мучений. Он поклялся заглаживать вину перед Шерлоком и впредь ставить его на первое место до конца их жизней.

Поэтому, даже если между ними никогда не будет секса, если они останутся такими же - целующимися и жаждущими прикосновений, наконец-то эмоционально близкими, он никогда не будет жаловаться. Это самые сильные и полноценные отношения, которые у него были за всю его жизнь. Он был бы совершенно чокнутым, если бы рискнул потерять его теперь, когда, наконец, он и Шерлок вместе.

На самом деле Джон удивлен, что не возражает против воздержания. Прежде секс всегда был важной частью всех его отношений. Иногда все сводилось к сексу, особенно в тех редких случаях, когда он был связан с мужчинами. С Шерлоком все по-другому. Джон уважает его потребности. Они разговаривают обо всем. Время от времени. Когда Шерлок в настроении и не работает над делами или отвлекается как-то иначе, то любит целоваться и обниматься. Джон никогда не был настолько демонстративен, как Шерлок, и удивился, поняв, как сильно он наслаждается этим, не только когда обнимает, но и когда его обнимают. Время от времени они спят в одной постели, хотя Шерлок, кажется, иногда ценит уединение. Иногда он вообще не спит или просто дремлет на диване. У них все еще две спальни. Джон ценил эту договоренность, особенно в последние две недели, когда днем температура в Лондоне поднималась выше тридцати градусов по Цельсию, а ночи становились душными и тропическими. Просто было слишком жарко, чтобы спать рядом с печкой, то есть Шерлоком.

Несмотря на то что не все идеально, Джон счастлив. Он ощущает себя более уютно и расслабленно в своей шкуре... ну, как давно не ощущал. Это действительно облегчение, что ему больше не приходится скрывать любовь к Шерлоку и, более того, бисексуальность. Ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы прийти к тому, что есть сейчас. Он был бы просто на седьмом небе от счастья, если бы не эта история с Мэри и дочерью. Ложка дегтя в бочке меда. Все было бы гораздо проще, если бы они действительно были мертвы. Джон ненавидит себя за эту мысль. Это эгоистично. Они живы, можно надеяться, что здоровы и процветают, где бы они ни находились. Но Джон этого не знает. Он не знает ничего, что с ними связано. Не знает их новых имен и личностей, не знает, где они живут. Ему умышленно ничего не сказали. Никто не считал его настолько важным, чтобы сообщить имя и местонахождение собственной дочери. Все ради их безопасности, утверждали они, - Майкрофт и его сомнительные друзья из разведслужб, а также все остальные, кто был замешан в этом деле. Джон - помеха, он ставит под угрозу их безопасность. Мэри стала важным свидетелем, когда решила проболтаться о некоторых своих не слишком официальных бывших работодателях, раскрыв связи с преступными синдикатами по всему миру, часто с участием видных политических деятелей. Джон понимает, что после этого ей понадобилась новая, тайная личность, она должна была исчезнуть без следа, должна была «умереть». В любом случае отношения между ними никогда бы больше не сложились. Джон не знает, как к ней относиться, и, вероятно, так будет всегда. Он вовсе не расстроен от того, что она находится вне его досягаемости. Какая-то его часть все еще думает о ней с нежностью, даже любит ее и с теплотой вспоминает хорошие времена, проведенные с ней. Другая часть ненавидит за то, что она стреляла в Шерлока и лгала о своем прошлом. Он не знает, насколько велика была ее роль в том, как произошло исчезновение. Была ли она такой же жертвой, как и он, или сама предложила все организовать?

Дочка... почему она не могла остаться с Джоном, если Мэри в опасности? Да, хорошо, она ее мать. Но Джон, отец, мог бы сам позаботиться о своем ребенке. С Шерлоком. Вот что гложет его изо дня в день - тот факт, что его не посчитали достойным, что его никто даже не спросил. В миллионный раз он говорит себе, что все так, как есть сейчас, и что рассуждать об этом бесполезно. Но факт остается фактом: исчезновение дочери и в странном, иррациональном смысле его жены вскрыло рану, которая вряд ли когда-нибудь затянется. Каждый раз, когда он думает, что она начинает затягиваться, чтобы окончательно зарасти и стать просто шрамом, что-нибудь снова ее вскрывает, будь то вид маленького ребенка на руках у родителей или Шерлок, болтающий о книгах Терри Пратчетта с Тиффани по скайпу, или сам Джон, выписывающий лекарства для младенца или проверяющий рефлексы у ребенка. Он знает, что с этим придется жить. И большую часть времени он справляется.

Но прямо сейчас, когда он один, а Шерлок бог знает где и уже несколько часов не отвечает на сообщения, - что совершенно нехарактерно, поскольку обычно он отвечает через несколько минут, всегда стараясь оставить за собой последнее слово, - Джон не может избавиться от мрачного чувства брошенности. Люди оставляют его. Все время. Отец ушел, когда они еще были детьми, Гарри уехала, как только достигла совершеннолетия, вскоре после того, как совершила каминг-аут, за что мать ее возненавидела. Прошли вереницы подружек. Некоторых товарищей по оружию забрали вражеские пули или мины, или странные, несчастные случаи во время их пребывания в Афганистане. Шерлок ушел, спрыгнув с крыши Бартса, разбив при этом сердце Джона. Он простил его, действительно простил. Он знает, что привело к тому, что Шерлок обманул его, знает, что в конечном счете он пытался спасти его жизнь. Это не означает, что поступок Шерлока - это нормально, но Джон чувствует, что, в свою очередь, причинил Шерлоку столько страданий в последние годы, что они все перевешивают. На самом деле Джон знает, что глубоко в долгу у Шерлока. Он вел себя как придурок и поклялся загладить свою вину перед Шерлоком.

И все же бывают дни, подобные сегодняшнему, когда Джон чувствует себя одиноким, и мрачные чувства оставленности и предательства подкрадываются к нему со всех сторон. Мэри ушла, и его малышку тоже забрали. И он даже не знает ее имени. _К черту все_ , думает он, хмуро глядя на телефон и борясь с искушением отшвырнуть его подальше, чтобы увидеть, как он разбивается о стену. О, у Эллы будет удачный день, когда они встретятся. Джон очень усердно работает над контролем агрессивных импульсов. Он причинил Шерлоку такую боль, за что сам себя ненавидит, и хочет, чтобы это никогда больше не повторилось.

Осторожно положив телефон на прикроватный столик, он пытается расслабиться, делая глубокие вдохи и медленно выдыхая. Потворство насилию или доведение себя до паники, переживания из-за отсутствия Шерлока (и предполагаемого предательства) ничего не изменят и не помогут Шерлоку, если он действительно попал в беду. Проглотив ком в горле, Джон снова берет трубку и посылает Шерлоку еще одно сообщение.

_Ты в порядке? Я беспокоюсь. Пожалуйста, ответь. Дж._

Он встает, посещает туалет, моет руки и лицо, а потом идет на кухню, чтобы приготовить себе чай. Когда он возвращается, ответа нет. На самом деле Джон и не ожидал ничего подобного. Время - 5:19 утра. Примерно через час ему вставать и собираться на работу. Сегодня субботнее утро, и у него ранняя смена в клинике. Джон знает, что больше не заснет из-за грызущего чувства беспокойства, поэтому решает даже не пытаться.

_Я звоню твоему брату. Если твой план был в том, чтобы вытряхнуть Майкрофта из постели в самый неподходящий час, то ты преуспел. Надеюсь, что именно в этом он и был. Пожалуйста, будь осторожен. Люблю тебя, Джон._

Он делает глоток чая, слегка ругается, когда обжигает язык, а потом, глубоко вздохнув, набирает личный номер Майкрофта.

**– <o>–**

Холодно. Это первое, что он замечает. _Нет. Неверно_. Это второе после боли. Его голова, точнее правый висок болит и пульсирует от боли, свидетельствующей о недавнем ударе тупым предметом. Очень сильный удар, достаточно сильный, чтобы вырубить. На сколько, кстати?

Когда он осторожно пытается растянуть кожу на той стороне лица, то чувствует жжение и боль. _Значит, открытая рана, еще не совсем затянулась._ Он осознает, что лежит на холодном, довольно гладком, местами несколько влажном полу. _Камень. Нет. Бетон. Пыльно. Пыль или копоть_. _И маленькие кусочки щебня._ Что-то болит в носу на вдохе. Кроме того, он отмечает металлический запах, который мог бы быть... _Ах, да. Очевидно. Кровь._ Его? Скорее всего. Очевидно, то, чем его ударили, было не совсем тупым, или удар был особенно сильным. « _Раны на голове всегда чертовски сильно кровоточат»,_ \- звенит голос Джона в поврежденной голове. Он чувствует, как уголки рта дергаются в улыбке, а за ней следует болезненная гримаса.

Где-то в волосах над правым виском зияет глубокая рана. Теперь, когда ему удалось оторвать голову от пола, где он, по-видимому, лежал в маленькой, почти высохшей лужице собственной крови, корочка на ране вскрылась. Он чувствует, как из нее начинает течь свежая кровь, ее запах перекрывает запах пыли, сырости и едва уловимого следа чего-то сладкого, немного приторного, что витает в неподвижном воздухе.

Очень осторожно Шерлок пытается перевернуться на спину с бока, на котором, кажется, лежал, свернувшись калачиком, достаточно долго, так как кровь частично высохла в холодных, слегка влажных условиях его тюрьмы. Ему это не удается, потому что руки связаны за спиной кабельной стяжкой. Правая рука, на которую он опирался всем весом, и кисть в особенности - онемели. Он осторожно сгибает и двигает пальцами, чтобы немного восстановить кровоток. После холода кончики пальцев начинают неприятно дрожать и покалывать. Когда Шерлок чувствует, что к руке вернулась некоторая осязательная чувствительность и подвижность, то начинает проверять связки кабеля. Как он и думал, его связывал тот, кто, по-видимому, не знает, как легко можно освободиться. Шерлок поворачивается в другую сторону, перекатываясь на живот, ждет, пока пальцы правой руки обретут былую чувствительность и подвижность, и быстро разбирается со стяжками. Идиоты. Разве они не знают, кого вырубили и заточили в этом темном месте, где бы оно ни находилось? Он подумает об этом позже.

Но для начала Шерлок анализирует остальное тело. Ноги связаны так же, как и руки. Он перекатывается на спину, прежде чем осторожно принять сидячее положение. Голова категорически протестует против этого движения. Волна тошноты прокатывается по желудку, и Шерлок на мгновение замирает, зажмурившись и глубоко дыша через нос. Не то чтобы открытые глаза помогли ему видеть что-нибудь вокруг. Место, где его держат, полностью погружено во тьму, без малейшего намека на свет, естественный или искусственный. Оно кажется небольшим, почти нет движения воздуха. Ему интересно, сколько кислорода осталось в его тюрьме и будет ли разумно дышать неглубоко и не перенапрягаться.

Не то чтобы какие-то нагрузки казались даже возможными, когда голова так сильно раскалывается. _Сотрясение мозга_ , думает он. Возможно, даже незначительный перелом черепа. Тот, кто ударил его, стараясь вырубить, ударил слишком сильно. Придурок. Шерлок сразу же ненавидит своего неизвестного нападавшего. Неужели они не могли использовать какой-нибудь транквилизатор, чтобы мягко его усыпить? Что-то, что не вызывает такую бешеную головную болью и бурлящий желудок (кстати, когда он в последний раз ел и пил)? Тот, кто вывел его из строя, не собирался его убивать, иначе сделал бы это, а не связал, пусть и неумело. Он фыркает через нос и начинает осторожно двигать конечностями, проверяя, нет ли повреждений.

Кажется, ничего не сломано. По крайней мере, это уже кое-что. Однако его правое плечо, да и вообще вся правая сторона тела болит. Он осторожно трогает правый локоть, ребра и бедро и думает, что они, должно быть, полностью в синяках. Похитители принесли его сюда, как только он потерял сознание, и бросили на пол. Все верно. Они также забрали пиджак, телефон и маленький карманный фонарик Джона, который он носил во внутреннем кармане. Потрясающе. Часы тоже исчезли, как и ключи. На самом деле в карманах его брюк не осталось ничего, кроме небольшой кремниевой окаменелости _(Echinocorys scutatus, ископаемый морской еж из мелового периода, в народе называемый «Громовым камнем» или «пастушьей короной», ассоциирующийся с Тором, иногда использующийся как защита от молнии и дьявола, и размещаемый над дверьми или окнами)_ 3. Он хранил его там с тех пор, как месяц назад они вернулись из Чанктонбери Ринг в Сассексе. Ну, по крайней мере, они его оставили. Немного милосердия. Для него он много значит, но не для похитителей. Мысль о том, что они могли взять его и просто выбросить, вызывает еще одну волну тошноты. Сантименты. Опасно. Но здесь, затерянный в темноте, с верным мозгом, находящимся в ужасном беспорядке, разве не логично, что основные инстинкты возьмут верх? Шерлок сжимает маленький камешек и достает его из кармана. Возможно, похитители и его должны были забрать. Осколки камня могут быть очень острыми. Не очень-то умно с их стороны оставлять ему камень. Если все станет очень плохо, он сможет расколоть камень и использовать осколки в качестве оружия. Что он несомненно и сделает, будьте прокляты сантименты.

На мгновение в сознании возникает образ: с растрепанными волосами и в грязной одежде, одна сторона лица покрыта кровью, он сжимает грубый, но острый кремневый клинок, как человек эпохи неолита, вышедший из темной пещеры. О, это вселит страх в его потенциальных противников, прежде чем они, скорее всего, побьют его или даже застрелят. Тем не менее, держа камень в руках и проводя пальцами по сердцевидной форме окаменелости и ее характерным бороздкам, расположенным в виде пятилучевой звезды, он приободряется. Это напоминает ему о солнечных летних днях в Саут Даунсе, где он бродил в детстве, о времени, наполненном двухнедельным счастьем и свободой, почти тридцать лет назад. Это также заставляет его думать о недавнем возвращении в то самое место вместе с Джоном. Он нашел окаменелость, когда они спускались рука об руку, и его сердце пело от счастья, потому что он был с Джоном, они были влюблены и больше не скрывали этого ни от себя, ни друг от друга. Однако, несмотря на эти счастливые воспоминания, он все же воспользуется камнем, даже если придется его сломать. Если он выберется отсюда живым, они с Джоном всегда смогут вернуться и поискать новые.

Его ремень тоже исчез. Из одежды на нем остались рубашка, брюки, трусы, носки и туфли. Шерлок чувствует некоторое облегчение от того, что, когда его схватили, на нем не было пальто. Он очень его любит, свою надежную броню, и с тех пор, как Белстафф несколько лет назад прекратил производство, аксессуары к нему очень трудно найти, даже с нужными связями. Но пальто дома, в безопасности на Бейкер-стрит.

Бейкер-стрит. Мысль о доме вызывает прилив тепла и тоски, за которыми следует холодное отчаяние. Как долго он отсутствовал? Воспоминания о прошедших часах в лучшем случае отрывочны. Он снова касается пола, ощупывает место, где скопилась кровь из раны на голове. Она почти высохла. Значит, он здесь уже несколько часов. Рана все еще кровоточила, когда они - кем бы они ни были - принесли его сюда, а это значит, что он не может быть очень далеко от места, где его вырубили. Как они его сюда притащили? Кто-нибудь их видел? Попались ли они на камеры видеонаблюдения? И вообще, где это «здесь»?

Как раз в тот момент, когда он пытается восстановить в памяти последние часы, предшествовавшие его пленению, вторгается другая мысль. Джон. Джон, должно быть, уже дома. Он бы не задержался надолго, ведь он поддерживает употребление алкоголя на умеренном уровне, как делал всегда, вероятно, потому, что образ сестры является мощным напоминанием о том, что может случиться с ним, если потакать в желании выпить чуть больше и чуть чаще. Несмотря на то что Гарри уже около года не употребляет спиртного, Джон убежден, что в его семье процветает алкоголизм. Он не хочет стать одним из тех, кто поддался пагубному влиянию. Шерлок, который постоянно борется со своей зависимостью, знает, чего он боится.

Значит, Джон должен был вернулся домой около полуночи или даже раньше. Шерлока уже не было. Он помнит, как вышел из квартиры в четверть шестого, после того как Джон сообщил, что задержится в клинике и не присоединится к нему для разговора со свидетелем по их недавнему делу. Кроме того, позже у Джона была назначена встреча с Лестрейдом, которая уже дважды откладывалась и которую он не хотел отменять снова. Он спросил Шерлока, не хочет ли тот присоединиться к ним позже в «Fox & Hounds». Шерлок отказался. Вечер викторины в пабе. _Не моя сфера, спасибо_. Шерлок их ненавидит. Они всегда заставляют его чувствовать себя полным идиотом, поскольку он не знает ответов в большинстве категорий, особенно в таких вещах, как политические события и поп-музыка. Да и вообще, у кого в мозгах найдется место для хранения подобных мелочей?

В зависимости от того, как долго Шерлок отсутствовал, Джон неоднократно попытался написать ему или позвонить, но безуспешно. Шерлок понятия не имеет, что похитители сделали с его телефоном. Если ему повезет, то телефон просто выпал из кармана и лежит где-то забытый (но отслеживаемый), но Шерлок знает, что это очень маленький шанс. Гораздо более вероятно, что они его забрали и либо уничтожили, либо попытались взломать, дабы получить его личные данные и переписку. _Ну что ж, удачи в этом_ , мрачно думает он. Он подготовил устройство на случай, если оно попадет в руки нежелательных людей. Им еще повезет, если он не взорвется прямо перед лицом.

Джон уже поговорил с Лестрейдом и столичной полицией? Может быть, он даже позвонил Майкрофту? Ведутся ли поиски? С чего они начнут? Шерлок даже толком не помнит, где был в последний раз. Детали текущего дела отрывочны и расплывчаты в спутанном, ноющем мозгу. Он ненавидит это состояние. Он вновь проклинает своих тюремщиков за то, что они использовали самый грубый метод, который только можно себе представить, чтобы вырубить его. Идиоты.

Шерлок разрывает путы, связывающие ноги. Затем, чтобы дать себе время успокоить пульсирующую боль в голове, успокоить мысли и вернуть воспоминания, начинает ощупывать пол, чтобы получить представление о том, что его окружает. Он снова концентрируется на том, что может потрогать, понюхать и услышать, его чувства обостряются из-за отсутствия зрения.

Несмотря на то что здесь абсолютно нет света, когда он смачивает пальцы, сплевывая на ладонь и поднимая ее в воздух, то может почувствовать небольшую тягу откуда-то из-под пола. Там должна быть дверь или какое-нибудь крошечное отверстие. Он протягивает руку к потоку воздуха. Тот становится незначительно сильнее. Хорошо.

Бетонный пол гладкий на ощупь, но тут и там он чувствует гравий и мелкие осколки камня под тонким слоем пыли. Где бы он ни был, эта комната в последнее время почти не используется. Воздух спертый, немного влажный и затхлый. Стараясь не обращать внимания на запах собственной крови, Шерлок замечает еще один след чего-то металлического. К тому же слегка маслянистого. Старая техника? Трубы? Если последнее, то они, должно быть, уже не используются, иначе он бы услышал бульканье воды или слабое шипение газа. Есть еще один запах, очень слабый. Сладкий, слегка приторный. Цветочный, как духи. Женские духи. Это не от него, так что никакого остаточного запаха его похитителей не осталось. Это где-то в комнате.

Чтобы оценить размеры помещения, он тихонько свистит. Эхо едва слышно. Помещение должно быть небольшим, с относительно низким потолком. Шерлок осторожно ложится на спину и разводит руки. Пальцы касаются стены. Кирпич. Старый и крошащийся, немного влажный. Он толкается вперед, пока ноги тоже не касаются стены. Хорошо. Длина комнаты, по-видимому, не превышает двух метров. Он разворачивается под углом девяносто градусов и повторяет движения. Руки довольно быстро натыкаются на стену. К своему удивлению, на этот раз он чувствует металл. Значит, это дверь. Вот откуда дует. Отлично. Дверь - это возможный путь к спасению.

Он смещает тело вниз, на этот раз ему требуется больше времени, прежде чем ноги встречаются с препятствием. Более того, кончики туфель соприкасаются с чем-то мягким и слегка податливым. Цветочный запах усилился. Сердце Шерлока начинает бешено колотиться, что в свою очередь усугубляет его головную боль. Очевидно, он не один в своей темной тюрьме.

**– <o>–**

Майкрофту требуется нехарактерно много времени, чтобы ответить на звонок. Джон с каким-то мстительным удовольствием прислушивается к его скрипучему голосу. _Должно быть, крепко спал_ , думает он. Без сожаления. В его глазах Майкрофт отчасти виноват в страданиях Джона из-за «похищения» дочери. По мнению Джона, властный брат Шерлока заслуживает нескольких прерванных снов.

\- Что он натворил на этот раз, Джон? - Голос Майкрофта уставший и немного раздраженный. Если он встревожен или обеспокоен ранним звонком, это не чувствуется.

\- Что дало тебе повод думать, что я звоню из-за твоего брата? - раздраженно отвечает Джон.

Вздох. Джону кажется, что он действительно слышит, как тот закатывает глаза.

\- А зачем еще вам звонить? Вряд ли сейчас подходящее время, чтобы немного поболтать, не так ли? Не то чтобы кто-либо из нас был любителем поговорить, так или иначе. Итак, у вас двоих «небольшая размолвка»? Неприятности в раю?

Похоже, Майкрофта это только позабавило. С легким уколом сожаления Джон спрашивает себя, когда же он лег спать прошлой ночью. После катастрофического результата референдума по Brexit и последующей отставки премьер-министра4 Майкрофт, должно быть, работал в две или три смены, чтобы удержать ситуацию в Вестминстере5 на плаву.

Он решает сразу перейти к делу.

\- Вчера вечером Шерлок не вернулся домой и не отвечает на звонки. И нет, мы не ссорились. Мы даже не ругались. Он работал над новым делом, и я надеялся, что, когда вернусь из паба, Шерлок будет дома и расскажет мне о том, что выяснил.

Джон глубоко вздыхает, думая, как донести, что между ним и Шерлоком все хорошо.

\- Кроме того, несмотря на то, что у него расследование, я надеялся, что он согласится провести со мной ночь, пока не жарко. - Джона коробит от выбора слов, и он быстро добавляет: - В смысле, просто спать в одной кровати. - Он действительно не горит желанием обсуждать их сексуальную жизнь (или ее отсутствие) с братом Шерлока. Майкрофт, кажется, полностью солидарен.

\- Избавьте меня от ужасных подробностей, доктор Ватсон. - Майкрофт делает глубокий вдох. - Вы полагаете, что есть причины для беспокойства? Вы же знаете, каким бывает Шерлок, когда действительно увлечен расследованием.

\- Да, я знаю. Но все меняется к лучшему. В смысле, он держит меня в курсе событий. Шерлок бы уже ответил, если бы мог. Есть расследование или нет.

\- Проблемы со связью? Может быть, он решился уехать из города по какой-то прихоти? Батарея телефона разрядилась?

\- Все возможно, - отвечает Джон, сжимая пальцами переносицу. - Но... разве ты не можешь просто приказать своим миньонам отследить его телефон и просмотреть записи с камер наблюдения, чтобы найти его? Не знаю почему, но у меня плохое предчувствие.

На том конце провода Майкрофт хранит молчание. Джон вздыхает.

\- Пожалуйста, - вздыхает Джон. - Ты окажешь мне огромную услугу. И если выяснится, что Шерлок действительно просто забыл проверить телефон, я позабочусь, чтобы он вернул долг.

\- Очень хорошо. Сначала мы попытаемся найти его телефон. Вы не знаете, куда он ходил, что за расследование? Определенное месторасположение и время помогут сузить круг того, на что нам нужно смотреть и что искать. Вопреки тому, во что вы можете верить, я не слежу за ним все время. У меня, знаете ли, есть и другие заботы.

\- Он сказал, что собирается встретиться с кем-то в Лондонском музее общественного транспорта до его закрытия. Музей закрывается в шесть. Я думаю, что он собирался дойти до Ковент-Гардена, потому что в час пик большинство дорог забиты и в метро довольно тесно. Полиция обратилась к нему за помощью в расследовании, насколько мне известно, это касается исчезновения одного из сотрудников музея. Вот, пожалуй, и все, что я знаю. Пожалуйста, сообщи мне, как только что-нибудь узнаешь. Мне нужно быть на работе в семь тридцать, но я постараюсь освободиться после обеда.

\- Вы действительно волнуетесь, - тихо говорит Майкрофт.

\- Иначе я бы не позвонил тебе, верно? - отвечает Джон.

\- Скорее всего, нет. Очень хорошо, я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Если Шерлок тем временем появится, передайте ему, что он мне должен. И это не единственный долг, который я намерен вернуть. В последнее время он не дает мне покоя. Скажите ему, что мне скоро понадобятся его услуги, и, по всей вероятности, не те, которые он оценит.

Майкрофт отключается. Джон еще мгновение таращится в темный дисплей и судорожно сглатывает. В голосе Майкрофта не было особого беспокойства, - скорее, раздражение, - но Джон уже достаточно хорошо его знает, чтобы не обманываться его внешне холодным поведением. Быстрое согласие Майкрофта начать то, что, несомненно, должно быть равносильно крупной разведывательной операции по наблюдению и установлению местонахождения его брата, нисколько не снизило градус беспокойства Джона. Майкрофт _обеспокоен_. Это повышает уровень тревожности Джона до десятки.

Джон откидывает голову на спинку кровати и закрывает глаза. Бросив телефон на одеяло и проведя руками по лицу и волосам, он делает глубокий вдох. Какое-то мгновение он просто сидит с закрытыми глазами, стараясь не думать о том, что плохого могло случиться с Шерлоком. Его уже полдня нет дома. Он мог уехать из страны или оказаться запертым в какой-нибудь ужасной дыре. Он мог оказаться в устье Темзы, и его тело унесло течением за Барьер6.

В горле Джона образовывается еще один ком, и он снова сглатывает.

\- Пожалуйста, будь жив, - бормочет Джон, открывая глаза и глядя на подушку справа от себя, на ту сторону кровати, где лежал Шерлок. Два темных волнистых волоска все еще лежат, прилипнув к подушке. Джон протягивает руку и осторожно проводит по ткани. - Я не знаю, что делать без тебя, ты же знаешь. Как с этим справиться. В прошлый раз, когда тебя не было, это было почти невыносимо. Тогда ты сотворил для меня чудо. А я заставил тебя почувствовать, что не оценил этого. Я так долго держал тебя на расстоянии вытянутой руки, пытаясь наказать, когда все, что ты делал, в конце концов было для меня. Я был таким идиотом. Надеюсь, ты сможешь простить меня. Но прошу еще раз: не умирай, Шерлок. Просто... не надо. У нас ведь назначена встреча через сорок лет, помнишь? В Трихендже в Сассексе. Ты сказал, что хочешь увидеть, как деревья снова станут высокими. Так что... Просто ответь на свой проклятый телефон или сделай что-нибудь, ладно? Потому что я не собираюсь навещать эти чертовы деревья без тебя.

**– <o>–**

Приняв сидячее положение, Шерлок ждет, пока пульсация в висках утихнет, а затем ползет вперед на четвереньках, осторожно ощупывая пол, пока его пальцы не натыкаются на ткань. _Хлопчатобумажная, тканная. Довольно тонкая. Рубашка или блузка. Короткие рукава, узкие манжеты, слегка «фонариками». Значит, блузка._

Шерлок убирает руку, обдумывая, что делать дальше. Кто бы там ни лежал, он никак не отреагировал ни на свист, ни на какое-либо его движение, а это значит, что человек либо без сознания, либо мертв. Он снова протягивает руку, держа ее рядом с материей. Не чувствуется ни тепла тела, ни звука дыхания. Шерлок опять прикасается к одежде, начиная осторожно ощупывать руку. Она относительно тонкая, с почти незаметной мускулатурой. Рукав доходит до локтя. Открытая кожа внизу гладкая, с небольшим количеством волосков. Значит, это женская рука. Такая же холодная, как и пол.

Шерлок скользит рукой вниз, к тонкому запястью. Там он натыкается на маленький браслет с несколькими свисающими подвесками. Но пульса нет. Трупного окоченения тоже больше нет, отмечает Шерлок, проверяя суставы пальцев. Так что, кем бы она ни была, должно быть, она мертва уже больше тридцати шести часов.

Придвинувшись поближе, Шерлок начинает изучать руками остальную часть тела. Он сожалеет о том, что не может видеть и вынужден полагаться только на осязание и обоняние. Тело еще не имеет заметного запаха разложения, что может быть связано с прохладной температурой окружающей среды. Учитывая жару, которую только что пережил Лондон, Шерлок предполагает, что они находятся где-то под землей, достаточно глубоко, чтобы не чувствовать вибрацию от движения автомобилей или автобусов, проезжающих по дорогам над головой. Достаточно глубоко, чтобы защититься от неумолимой летней жары.

 _Подземелье_ , мелькает в сознании. Что-то важное связано с этим словом. Разве его дело не имеет отношения к чему-то подпольному? Подземка? Лондонское метро?

Шерлок потирает виски, пытаясь подстегнуть память. Мало-помалу перед его внутренним взором появляются обрывки информации. Чертоги разума все еще в беспорядке. Комнаты завалены упавшими обломками, связи нарушены, тщательно хранимая информация сорвана с организованных полок и сброшена в большую кучу разрозненных, спутанных обрывков. Он закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и принимается наводить порядок.

Он расследовал исчезновение женщины, работника Лондонского музея транспорта. Последний раз ее видели на смене два дня назад, а потом она бесследно исчезла. Ни ее парень, ни соседи, ни коллеги ничего не знали. Ее телефон пропал, его невозможно было отследить: либо уничтожен, либо полностью отключен. Полиция считала, что она покинула город из-за проблем в отношениях, основываясь на ее истории поиска в Интернете и том факте, что она недавно забронировала билеты на поезд и автобус для поездки в Амблсайд7. Предполагались внутренние разногласия, возможно, роман в Камбрии. Но ее парень убежден в верности. Он заверил Шерлока, что между ними все в порядке, что она просто купила билеты навестить подругу из университета во время короткого отпуска. Он никак не мог этого доказать, потому что ее телефон, в котором хранилась переписка с упомянутой подругой, исчез вместе с ней.

 _Черт побери_ , думает Шерлок, садясь обратно на пол и кладя руку на плечо мертвой женщины, словно желая заверить ее, что по крайней мере теперь дело будет раскрыто. Теперь, когда он нашел ее тело. _Я надеялся найти ее живой,_ думает он, сглатывая внезапный ком в горле. Он разочарован, что опоздал. Была бы она сейчас жива, если бы он работал усерднее? Был умнее? Быстрее устанавливал связи, расспрашивал разных людей, пошел бы другим путем в расследовании?

Шерлок помнит, что и ее парень, и сосед были глубоко взволнованы; молодой человек был настолько расстроен, что дважды не сдержал слез во время допроса, и не потому, что Шерлок был особенно суров. Он вспоминает, что на самом деле был чрезвычайно мягок, чувствуя, как этот человек расстроен. У них были планы. Они только недавно нашли недорогую квартиру с хорошими соседями в хорошем районе и вместе туда переехали. Они только что завели маленькую собачку, ирландского сеттера, который тявкал на Шерлока, пока тот не протянул руку и не погладил его. Пес лизнул руку, вызвав воспоминания о любимом Рэдберде, прежде чем пса подхватил на руки ее парень, сжимая собаку изо всех сил, гладя по спине дрожащими руками.

Шерлок сглатывает. Если он так переживал из-за исчезновения своей подруги, то насколько же ему будет хуже, когда он узнает о ее кончине? Она была всеми любима. Активно участвовала в жизни общества, была почитаемым экскурсоводом в музее. Она была увлечена своей работой, любила Лондон и его историю. Она работала над книгой об открытиях, сделанных во время строительства Кроссрейл8, сказал ее партнер. Нора, так ее звали. Нора Перкинс. Шерлок вспоминает фотографию, которую Пол, ее парень, показал ему. На ней она улыбается в камеру. Невысокая женщина с темными волосами, в чертах лица проглядывают южноевропейские (испанские) корни. Одно ухо проколото несколько раз. Шерлок протягивает руку, нащупывает голову, и его пальцы пробегают по нескольким металлическим гвоздикам и кольцам, подтверждая ее личность. Фотография, по словам Пола, была сделана во время их последнего совместного отпуска в Тунисе, где они неделю гостили у его бабушки и дедушки.

Снова убрав руку и уронив ее на колени, Шерлок прикусывает нижнюю губу. Он с удивлением обнаруживает, что опечален ее смертью. На самом деле, это нормальная реакция, правда? Он же не машина. Но в прошлом он относился к телам и к смерти более беспристрастно, больше заботясь о данных, которые они давали, и загадке, которую они ставили, чем о сентиментальных последствиях. Шерлок задается вопросом, что же изменило его восприятие, вызвало такую эмоциональную реакцию. Почему ему вдруг стало не все равно, что чувствуют люди? Конечно, не жертвы фактически. Они чаще всего мертвы, чем нет. Они ушли, оставили позади мирские заботы. Но они также оставили близких или тех, кто от них зависел, лишенными всего. Именно они несут на себе настоящее бремя смерти и потерь. Как получилось так, что он вдруг стал о них заботиться?

_Потому что теперь ты знаешь, каково это - потерять кого-то. И ты понимаешь теперь, как сокрушительно это может быть для того, кто остался. Ты сделал это с Джоном. В каком-то смысле он сделал это и с тобой, когда женился на Мэри. Ты так же восприимчив к боли, как и все остальные._

Джон. Джон будет волноваться. Нора Перкинс была объявлена пропавшей два дня назад, что ж, три дня плюс еще несколько часов, пока Шерлок был без сознания. Кажется, она умерла практически в тоже время. Не раньше, иначе разложение было бы сильнее. Шерлок проводит рукой по щеке и подбородку. Слабая щетина, но не сильнее, чем появляется за день. Значит, он отсутствует примерно полдня. Достаточно долго, чтобы почувствовать голод и сильную жажду. Достаточно долго, чтобы Джон забеспокоился.

И Шерлок тоже. До сих пор он был слишком озабочен картографированием того, что его окружает, но не думал, как оказался в заключении. Он все еще жив, в отличие от бедной Норы Перкинс, а это уже кое-что значит. Но все же остается вопрос: кто его вырубил и притащил в эту темноту? Те же самые люди, что убили Нору? Ее убили или с ней произошел несчастный случай? Шерлок был связан. Руки Норы, по крайней мере, развязаны. Он также не чувствует никаких следов, что ее удерживали. Поблизости не валяется ни веревок, ни наручников, ни кабельных связок. Ее ноги тоже свободны, убеждается он, проводя рукой по ее ноге. Однако обувь лишь на одной ноге _(прочный кроссовок, слегка грязная подошва с застрявшим гравием)._ Как она потеряла другой? Может быть, он слетел, когда ее тащили или несли сюда?

Она лежит на спине, слегка наклонив голову влево. Шерлок не сможет узнать, сломаны ли у нее кости, пока не доберется до головы. Кровь запеклась в волосах, она стекала вниз по щеке за воротник блузки. Немного крови и на полу, подсохшей, учитывая легкую сырость их тюрьмы. Шерлок не уверен, но, похоже, у нее перелом черепа. Кто бы ни ударил ее, он приложил к этому немалую силу. Возможно, даже сильнее, чем они предполагали. Она убита случайно или намеренно, в состоянии аффекта? Когда, где и почему? Определив под пальцами направление ручейка крови, вытекшей из раны, он понимает, что ее вырубили не здесь, но привезли сюда, когда она уже была мертва или умирала. Кровь текла и по ее лицу, как будто голова свесилась на грудь, когда рана была еще свежей. Эта поза могла свидетельствовать о том, что ее несли два человека, один из которых держал ее под руки, а другой - за ноги. Будь она еще жива, нападавшие связали бы ее так же, как связали Шерлока.

Неужели они просто оставили его здесь умирать? Тогда зачем связывать? Они собираются вернуться? Допросить? Окончательно добить? Как долго он здесь сидит? Может быть, он напрасно истратил драгоценное время, которое следовало бы использовать для побега? Есть ли вообще вариант побега? Или он полностью отдан на милость похитителей?

Внезапный глухой звук, эхом отдающийся в темноте, заставляет его сердце пропустить удар, а затем пуститься в галоп. Шерлок садится прямо, потрясенно прислушиваясь, прижимая обе руки к слегка вибрирующему полу. Непрошеное воспоминание о другой темной камере встает перед глазами. Это воспоминание закрыто в одном из самых глубоких и безопасных уголков чертогов, в месте, где армированные стены и двери, а замки - с повышенной секретностью. Воздухонепроницаемое, недоступное. Нормальные условия.

Шерлок не знает, что взломало стены и все меры безопасности того места. Удар по голове? Все эти ощущения вокруг него? Темнота? Слабый запах сырости, крови и смерти? Его страхи? Не имеет значения.

Внезапно кажется, что он снова чувствует грубые оковы на запястьях и ногах, видит бетонный пол, забрызганный его потом, слюной и кровью, освещенный мерцающим светом старой галогенной лампы. Он чувствует запах протекающих труб, металла цепей, которыми его сковывали, запах масла, запах пота, его и тюремщиков, запах шерсти их мундиров и вонь сигарет. Капли резкого кашля от того, кто сосал их постоянно. Запах дешевого одеколона, которым пользовался их командир и который тошнотворно смешивался с лосьоном после бритья.

Глухие звуки в его теперешней тюрьме напоминают ему страшный лязг поворачиваемого замка, лязг открываемой двери. Шаги тяжелых армейских сапог, спускающихся по каменным ступеням. Басы техно-музыки звенят из наушников iPod`а часового. Гулкий смех его тюремщиков, пока они совещались по-сербски, что же делать с ним дальше. Дрожь длинной цепи, которую поднимают, чтобы использовать в качестве хлыста.

Он начинает задыхаться, дыхание становится прерывистым. Сердце бешено колотится, а ладони, все еще прижатые к полу, потеют. Шерлок судорожно сглатывает. Это просто приступ панической атаки. Умом он понимает, но это не значит, что может что-то с ней сделать в данный момент. _Дышать. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох._ Он слышит собственный голос, обращенный к Джону давным-давно, еще до Падения, когда он успокаивал его после аналогичного приступа панической атаки, вызванного ночными кошмарами. Он может сделать это, сможет взять себя в руки. Он проделывал это бесчисленное количество раз, когда просыпался ночами от худших кошмаров, мокрый от пота, запутавшийся в простынях, избавившись от мучений в старом армейском бункере в Сербии.

Но сейчас это не сон. Шерлок снова заключен в темное подземелье. И снова на карту поставлена его жизнь. Его руки свободны, а не прикованы цепями к стенам. Но чувство полной растерянности и того, что он отдан на милость недоброжелательно настроенных к нему людей, мягко говоря, присутствует, подавляя своей мощью.

 _Думай,_ строго говорит он себе _. Дыши, успокойся и думай. Они притащили сюда тебя и Нору Перкинс. Они несли тебя, а не просто бросили через дыру в потолке. В таком случае должен быть какой-то путь внутрь и наружу. По всей вероятности, металлическая стена - это дверь. Руки свободны. Соберись и сделай что-нибудь. Сейчас. Или ты умрешь, как и она. Тот, кто вырубил и бросил тебя сюда, не проверяя несколько часов, вряд ли способен испытывать особые угрызения совести. Они, кажется, не очень заинтересованы в том, чтобы сохранить тебе жизнь, вероятно, потому, что ты доставил им неудобства, расследуя исчезновение Норы Перкинс. Ты был слишком близок к тому, чтобы найти ее, а они не могли этого допустить._

Когда его мысли снова возвращаются к расследованию, он чувствует, что постепенно успокаивается. Рука все еще дрожит, когда он проводит по лицу и волосам, чувствуя засохшую кровь на виске. Он сглатывает, думая о пробитом черепе женщины, лежащей рядом. Как легко он мог закончить так же, как и она, и все еще может. Чуть больше усилий, менее удачный угол...

 _Прекрати,_ напоминает он себе. _Поднимайся на чертовы ноги и тащи свою ленивую задницу к двери. Проверь стены по пути. Посмотри, сможешь ли ты дотянуться до потолка._

Когда он приближается к ближайшей стене и медленно прижимается к ней, то понимает, что командный голос с легким пристрастием к ругательствам в голове звучит очень похоже на голос Джона. Уголок рта приподнимается в намеке на улыбку, прежде чем он сглатывает снова. Лучше не думать сейчас о Джоне. Джон беспокоится дома. Джон предполагает, что, возможно, случилось худшее...

Стоя на слегка шатких, нетвердых ногах, Шерлок начинает ощупью пробираться вдоль стены. Она удивительно гладкая и холодная. _Плитка_ , думает он. Он отчетливо чувствует стыки. И еще эта странная трещина. Значит, старая плитка. Некоторые сегменты отсутствуют. Вытянувшись и подняв одну руку над головой, он не может дотянуться до потолка. Однако, немного подпрыгнув, он пальцами соприкасается с ним. Он тоже выложен плиткой и изогнут. Примерно на высоте его вытянутой руки проложен пучок кабелей и металлическая труба. Они старые, металл трубы проржавел, а кабели местами оборваны.

Осторожно пробираясь вдоль стены к двери, Шерлок размышляет о том, где же он находится. Сначала он подумал, что это старый подвал или какой-то заброшенный цокольный этаж. По всему Лондону множество таких скрытых подземных пространств, втиснутых между слоями, на которых построен город, как изюм в британском пудинге. Заброшенные станции метро, кладовые, бункеры времен Второй мировой войны, гробницы и братские могилы, Римский амфитеатр, древние бани, склепы, хранилища с высоким уровнем безопасности. Целые реки тайно текут под лондонскими улицами: Тайберн9 и Флит10, давным-давно замурованные и скрытые во тьме, ставшие теперь частью канализации. Когда-то была подземная система только для почтовых поездов11.

Многие из этих подземных мест были недавно восстановлены и превращены в роскошные жилые помещения, гаражи, бассейны, грибные или даже овощные фермы, а также модные ночные клубы и рестораны. Во время прокладки новой линии «Кроссрейл» под Лондоном было обнаружено множество ранее забытых помещений и огромное количество археологических сокровищ. Неудивительно, что Нора Перкинс, опытный историк, была ими очарована.

 _Подземелье... подземелье_. Что-то в деле Норы Перкинс было связано с подземельем... _Да, вот оно_. Шерлок оборачивается и смотрит в ее сторону, хотя в этой гнетущей, абсолютной темноте ничего и не видно. Нора Перкинс была одним из экскурсоводов для туристов, которым посчастливилось ухватить один из немногих ежегодно выпускаемых билетов на экскурсию по заброшенным станциям метро. Шерлок помнит, что просматривал эти туры до расследования, потому что Джон уже давно хотел посетить один из них, но так и не смог приобрести ни одного из желанных мест. Шерлок напомнил Джону, что вскоре после его возвращения из мертвых они провели свою, частную экскурсию по одной из этих старых станций, пытаясь помешать лорду Морану взорвать здание Парламента. По какой-то причине Джон, похоже, не считает это за экскурсию. Шерлок надеялся устроить частную экскурсию по «Даун-стрит», «Хайгейту» или «Клэпхем-саут»12 вместо того, чтобы брать плату за поиски пропавшего экскурсовода, чтобы угодить Джону.

Ну, кажется, теперь у него образовался свой очень частный тур, который, к сожалению, ограничен одной маленькой, закрытой частью того, что действительно может быть старым туннелем метро. Плитка кажется реальной, как и пол. И разве он не отправился в Кенсингтон, отрабатывая зацепки? Перед его внутренним взором вспыхивает образ красных черепичных арок. Здание... фасад здания, втиснутого между офисными зданиями, которые выглядели несколько неуместно в шикарном Кенсингтоне... церковь... одна из этих стоек для байков (бывшего мэра) Бóриса13... таксист, привезший его, жаловался на движение в вечерний час пик, дороги снова оказались забиты машинами... Найтсбридж. Да, он поехал на станцию «Найтсбридж», по глупости воспользовавшись такси, а не метро. Он помнит, как спустился на станцию, надеясь успеть на поезд, идущий на запад до «Южного Кенсингтона». Помнит, как всю дорогу смотрел в окно, высматривая... Что? В любом случае ничего не было видно, поскольку вагон был освещен изнутри, а туннель погружен в темноту. Но он вспоминает, что надеялся увидеть какие-то признаки... заброшенной станции. Вот и все. Исследования показали, что между станциями «Найтсбридж» и «Южный Кенсингтон» когда-то была давно не используемая станция. Но из поезда не было видно ни малейшего следа ее присутствия. Он помнит, как вышел из метро на станции «Южный Кенсингтон», чувствуя некоторое разочарование, и пошел обратно тем же путем, которым только что приехал. И тут что-то привлекло его внимание. Красная черепица... арочные окна... здание, которое казалось таким неуместным в этом дорогом районе, спрятанное в переулке как часть какого-то нового сооружения, фасад которого давно снесен... Станция «Бромптон-Роуд».

**– <o>–**

Джон как раз забирает свой велосипед из 221С, когда звонит телефон. Прислонив его к заплесневелым обоям, он быстро достает из кармана мобильный. Сердце начинает биться быстрее, когда он видит, что это Майкрофт на другом конце провода.

\- Майкрофт? - спрашивает он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно. Однако он уверен, что Майкрофт знает об истинном состоянии.

\- «Бромптон-Роуд». Именно там его в последний раз засекли камеры видеонаблюдения. Вчера вечером в 19:56 такси высадило его рядом со входом на станцию метро «Найтсбридж» недалеко от «Хэрродс». Он вошел внутрь и воспользовался картой «Ойстер»14. Нет ни одной записи, где он садился бы в поезд. Станция была заполнена, и, похоже, он старался держаться подальше от камер наблюдения. Но он, должно быть, сел на поезд до «Южного Кенсингтона», потому что там он снова воспользовался картой.

\- Какие-нибудь записи, на которых он покидает станцию? - хмуро спрашивает Джон.

\- Ничего, что мы могли бы найти.

\- Ладно. Значит... есть уверенность, что это именно он приложил ее на выходе?

\- Нет. Мы только можем отследить его карту. На линии «Пикадилли» нет надежной мобильной связи, поскольку она слишком глубока, мы также не смогли отследить его телефон.

\- Значит, он мог пропасть где-то на линии «Пикадилли» между станциями «Найтсбридж» и «Южный Кенсингтон»?

\- Похоже на то. Или даже не на самой линии, а где-то на последней станции. Вполне возможно, что он снова ускользнул от камер. Шерлок известен тем, что изо всех сил старается избегать слежки, особенно когда пытается сделать что-то незаконное.

\- И что бы это могло быть? Вломиться в «Хэрродс» или в один из музеев?

\- Учитывая тот факт, что он около десяти лет назад действительно вломился в Музей Виктории и Альберта, утверждая, что это для дела, и провел целую ночь в Музее естественной истории после того, как ускользнул от учителя и одноклассников во время школьной поездки, когда ему было двенадцать, я бы не стал сбрасывать это со счетов. Мои люди сейчас связываются с охраной из «Хэрродс» и музеев, просто чтобы удостовериться.

Джон задумчиво кивает. Что-то с исчезновением Шерлока не так. Он не упоминал о какой-либо связи между расследованием и «Хэрродс». Это кажется маловероятным. Наиболее вероятнее - музеи. Его встреча в Лондонском музее транспорта могла бы дать новую зацепку. Возможно, пропавший музейный работник тайно продавал археологические сокровища из архивов музея в торговом центре или работал над сделкой с Музеем Виктории и Альберта. И все же почему Шерлок не держал Джона в курсе событий?

\- Спасибо, Майкрофт. Я позвоню на работу и попытаюсь взять выходной день. А потом схожу туда и посмотрю. Не то чтобы я считал себя блестящим детективом или вроде того, но... Я не могу идти на работу, когда он может быть в опасности. Если меня не захотят отпускать из-за загруженности, не мог бы ты помочь мне взять отгул?

\- Считай, что уже сделано.

Джон делает глубокий вдох. То, что Майкрофт помог ему без всяких требований, ясно показывает, как сильно он обеспокоен безопасностью Шерлока. _«Я беспокоюсь о нем непрестанно_ » _._ _Да, ты беспокоишься, верно? Снеговик очень сентиментален по отношению к своему младшему брату, хотя никогда в этом не признается._ Джону становится легче на душе, когда он понимает, что не он один заботится о Шерлоке.

\- Спасибо. Я буду держать тебя в курсе, если обнаружу что-нибудь. А с кем именно он встречался перед тем, как пойти к «Найтсбридж»?

\- Я поручу людям провести расследование.

\- Хорошо. Ладно. Тогда я отправляюсь в Кенсингтон.

**– <o>–**

Станция «Бромптон-Роуд». Так вот где он сейчас? Шерлок жалеет, что у него нет с собой телефона, чтобы снова поискать информацию об этой станции, потому что все, что ему удалось выяснить и запомнить ранее, из-за недавнего удара по голове, очевидно, пострадало. Затем он напоминает себе, что есть более неотложные дела, требующие внимания, например, выбраться отсюда. Впрочем, в зависимости от того, насколько глубоко он находится под землей, возможно, приема мобильной сети все равно не будет.

Он добирается до двери и начинает ощупывать ее в поисках замка или ручки. Однако вскоре выясняется, что, какой бы замок там ни был, он заварен. Дверь местами слегка проржавела. Должно быть, ее поставили очень давно. Петли, к сожалению, по ощущениям все еще очень прочные и не поддадутся без тяжелых инструментов. И кирпичи, окружающие металлическую дверную раму, кажутся крепкими и твердыми. Их уложили позже, чем кирпичи на нижних стенах туннеля, что еще раз подтверждает вывод Шерлока о том, что дверь и часть стены, в которую она вставлена, сделали и возвели позже, чтобы заблокировать выход из туннеля. Шерлок гадает, что же находится там, на другой стороне.

Как раз в тот момент, когда он проводит руками по едва заметным швам двери, Шерлок чувствует еще один вибрирующий гул. Он ощущается даже сквозь тонкие подошвы туфель. Дверь дрожит от этого гула. Борясь с очередным приступом паники и ненавидя себя за то, что так легко поддается влиянию _(возможно_ , думает он _, мне действительно необходимо лечение, чтобы взять это под контроль... если я когда-нибудь выберусь отсюда живым),_ он подходит ближе и прижимается ухом к двери. Гул теперь гораздо громче и отчетливее.

 _Это поезд_ , думает он и испытывает облегчение _. Должно быть, я недалеко от линии метро. Но какой именно?_ Если он в самом деле до сих пор где-то рядом с «Бромптон-Роуд», то, скорее всего, это линия «Пикадилли». _Однако поезда ходят с более короткими интервалами._

И снова Шерлок проклинает отсутствие света и тот факт, что у него отобрали часы. Он бы мог, прислушавшись к тиканью секундной стрелки, точно рассчитать интервал между проходящими поездами и определить таким образом, на какой линии находится. И у Норы Перкинс нет часов. Он проверил. Ее телефон тоже исчез (конечно, его отключили, когда она пропала), как и кошелек. Однако ей оставили браслет, серьги в ухе и кольцо. Она все равно не была богата, и ее простые и невзрачные драгоценности были непривлекательными для грабителей. Нет, должно быть, ее убили по другой причине, и это, похоже, связано с тем, что она знала об этих странных подземных местах.

Еще один поезд проходит мимо. Шерлоку интересно, они начали ходить только сейчас или он просто был слишком занят другими вещами, чтобы заметить; стоит также принять во внимание, что его взболтанный мозг сейчас находится не в идеальном рабочем состоянии. Если да и если это не одна из тех немногих линий метро, работающих по ночам, то сейчас должно быть между пятью и шестью часами утра, когда большинство линий метро начинают работу.

Осторожно нагнувшись, чтобы не удариться головой, Шерлок чувствует слабое дуновение воздуха, доносящееся из-под двери. _Странно, что не видно света. Возможно, туннель сворачивает на другую сторону, пока не дойдет до действующих рельсов или заброшенной платформы._ Однако он чувствует сквозняк. Типичный запах лондонского метро с шипением просачивается через узкую щель. Несмотря на то что он предпочитает метро такси из-за отсутствия идиотов поблизости, Шерлок знает, что этот запах он узнал бы где угодно. Он отличается от других подземок. Парижский, Нью-Йоркский, Московский метрополитен и даже скоростной подземный трамвай вместе с метрополитеном во Франкфурте-на-Майне - все имеют неповторимый запах.

Прежде чем выпрямиться, он ждет, пока поезд проедет мимо. Если бы ему удалось каким-то образом проникнуть сквозь дверь и окружающую ее стену, он смог бы пройти по рельсам до следующей станции. Конечно, это было бы крайне опасно, но это самый быстрый способ сбежать из этой тюрьмы. Но при отсутствии каких-либо инструментов, кроме бесполезных голых рук, чтобы выломать дверь, он должен найти отсюда другой выход.

Повернувшись спиной к двери, он идет назад, туда, где лежит тело Норы Перкинс, на этот раз следуя вдоль другой стены туннеля и используя правую руку, чтобы нащупать дорогу и успокоиться. Рука касается плитки и местами кирпича там, где плитка, по-видимому, отвалилась. И здесь проложено больше кабелей.

Когда Шерлок добирается до тела, он осторожно переступает через него и идет дальше по коридору. Сердце замирает, когда нога натыкается на что-то твердое. Ощупывая все вокруг носком туфли, он вскоре понимает, что достиг ступеньки. Ищущие пальцы правой руки касаются деревянного бруска. Перила.

Шерлок выдыхает. Там, где есть лестница, есть шанс найти выход. Он осторожно начинает подниматься, нащупывая дорогу ногами, прежде чем перенести вес на каменные ступени. Перила шершавые, когда-то это было гладкое и отполированное дерево, а сейчас оно подверглось сырости и возрасту. Ими уже давно никто не пользовался. Как и плитка, они кажутся покрыты слоем пыли или сажи. Шерлок задумывается, как давно не используется это подземное пространство. Некоторые из заброшенных станций были закрыты с 1930-х годов. Это одна из них? Станция «Бромптон-Роуд»... Кажется, он помнит, что действительно искал ее, когда ехал на такси к станции «Найтсбридж». Он пытался связаться с Говардом Шилкоттом, фанатом железных дорог и сотрудником системы общественного транспорта в перуанской шапке15, квартира которого была оклеена кричащими обоями 1970-х годов, с которым он консультировался по делу Морана, вскоре после своего возвращения из мертвых. Но тот все еще был на работе, и Шерлок никак не мог до него дозвониться.

Когда Шерлок доходит до того, что кажется верхом лестницы, то останавливается. Ощупывая стену справа от себя, он замечает, что туннель в этом направлении изгибается. Вытянув обе руки в стороны, Шерлок делает мелкие шаги вбок, не отрывая ступни от поверхности, пока левая рука не упирается в противоположную стену. Туннель примерно такой же ширины, как и тот, из которого он вышел. Высота примерно такая же. В то время как туннель, по-видимому, продолжается вправо с небольшим подъемом, слева наверху лестницы отсутствует еще один участок плитки. Интересно, что кирпичная кладка, похоже, тоже повреждена. Некоторые из них раздроблены или разбиты, в стене есть дыры, как будто кто-то ударял по ней киркой или кувалдой. Шерлок наклоняется и проверяет пол. Там валяются куски щебня, и гладкие, но с острыми краями осколки разбитой плитки по большей части сдвинуты к боковой стенке туннеля.

Значит, кто-то пытался разрушить стену. Зачем? Чтобы пробить в ней дыру? А что за ней? Почему бы не попытать счастья с дверью чуть ниже? Пока что все это расследование не имеет никакого смысла. Зачем убивать Нору Перкинс? Только если она знала то, чего не должна была знать. Она проводила обследование нескольких старых станции метро для возможного использования в качестве музейных объектов. Ее парень и коллеги подтвердили, что она была увлечена этими заброшенными местами и их историей. Она провела обширные исследования по этому предмету, задокументировала многие из них с помощью карт, фотографий и даже видеоклипов. Кратковременная память Шерлока постепенно запускается, и он вспоминает коллегу Норы, с которой встретился в Музее транспорта перед тем, как отправиться в Найтсбридж... это была Шейла? Шакира? Что-то вроде того. _Ямайская женщина, марафонец, две собаки, страстно увлечена теми фильмами про супергероев Marvel, которые Джон заставил Шерлока недавно посмотреть, волосы выкрашены в рыжий, чтобы быть похожей на героиню, которую она планировала косплеить на предстоящей конвенции._ Как бы там ни было, она сказала, что Нора поменялась с ней сменами в тот день, когда пропала, чтобы взять выходной во второй половине дня, как она сказала, для исследований. Коллега предположила, что Нора хочет поработать над своей книгой о Кроссрейле и посетить Музей лондонских доков16 и их выставки, посвященные этому вопросу, и встретиться там со специалистом. Но короткий телефонный звонок подтвердил, что ничего подобного. Значит, исследование должно было касаться чего-то другого. Может быть, она пыталась исследовать заброшенную станцию на Бромптон-Роуд?

Шерлок напрягает мозги, пытаясь вспомнить, что читал об этом месте. Когда он разбирает очередную груду перевернутых полок и упавшей каменной кладки в Чертогах, обрывки данных всплывают на поверхность, как драгоценные минералы в куче щебня. Открытая в 1906 году и закрытая в 1934 году, станция утратила актуальность из-за близлежащих «Южного Кенсингтона» и «Найтсбридж». Во время Второй мировой войны использовалась несколькими зенитно-ракетными бригадами. Большинство зданий над землей, выходящих на Бромптон-Роуд, были снесены в 1970-х годах, за исключением бокового входа c Коттедж-Плейс. Красная черепица... Шерлок помнит, как стоял перед ней, ища вход. Согласно его исследованиям, станция оставалась собственностью Министерства обороны до тех пор, пока несколько лет назад ее не продали частному инвестору, который впоследствии оказался украинским бизнесменом. Дмитрий какой-то... хочет превратить это место в роскошные квартиры, но что-то пошло не так... Шерлок помнит, как почувствовал дрожь интереса, узнав об этом. Что-то во всем этом его насторожило. Связался ли он со своим братом, донимая его тем, чтобы он поделился более секретной информацией? Нет, он помнит, что не сделал этого. Он хотел это сделать, но что-то отвлекло его. Что-то случилось, пока он крутился вокруг Коттедж-Плейс...

Он проклинает себя за то, что не может вспомнить. И вообще, что заставило его связать Нору Перкинс с именно этой станцией? Что же это было?.. _Призраки_. Ее коллега вспомнила, что она упоминала призраков, прежде чем отправиться в путь. _Станция с привидениями... подземная линия метро с привидениями._ Он вспоминает разговор, о котором упоминала коллега, цитируя разговор между ней и Норой перед ее уходом.

_\- Поедешь домой к Полу?_

_\- Нет, я хочу провести кое-какие исследования. Все равно Пол еще на работе._

_\- Значит, опять отправляешься в подземное путешествие?_

_\- Да. У меня есть отличная зацепка. Но молчи об этом. Спущусь вниз, чтобы поздороваться с призраком и передать вниз по линии, на настоящую станцию призраков._

Она подмигнула и ушла, сказала коллега, оставив ее в некотором замешательстве.

_Призрак... станция с привидениями. Говорят, что в «Ковент-Гардене» обитает призрак Уильяма Терриса, театрального актера, убитого ножом в неподалеку расположенном театре Адельфи в 1897 году. «Передать» означает вниз по линии Пикадилли, так как это единственная линия, проходящая через станцию «Ковент-Гарден». На карте «Кенсингтон» находится к юго-западу от «Ковент-Гардена», что оправдывает термин «вниз». И, насколько я знаю, станция «Бромптон-Роуд» - единственная заброшенная по этой линии, что делает ее наиболее подходящей под нашу нынешнюю тюрьму._

Однако остается открытым вопрос, почему была убита Нора Перкинс и почему вырубили Шерлока и оставили с ней, возможно, умирать. Если станция «Бромптон-Роуд» теперь находится в частной собственности, вполне вероятно, что новый владелец не хочет, чтобы люди вынюхивали что-либо вокруг этого места. Он или, скорее, кто-то, работающий на него. Шерлок, кажется, припоминает, что в разрешении украинца на въезд было что-то не так. Ему то ли не разрешалось въезжать в страну, то ли покидать свое нынешнее место жительства, или он не мог получить визу. Что-то в этом роде. Возможно, за время его отсутствия криминальные элементы начали использовать станцию для своих целей.

Так вот, Нора Перкинс не стала бы пытаться проникнуть сюда для какого-то тайного исследования и документирования этого места, верно? Возможно, у нее было разрешение на вход, но сотрудники службы безопасности не знали об этом и напали на нее, думая, что она нарушитель? И вообще, как она сюда попала? Несомненно, это место должно быть закрыто для широкой публики. Может быть, она обнаружила что-то необычное, пока была здесь, с разрешения или без него? Возможно, незаконное использование этого места? Большое подземное пространство, подобное этому, несомненно станет хорошим надежным хранилищем для контрабандных товаров, наркотиков, украденных сокровищ. Или стратегическим местом для террористических заговоров, как показал случай с Мораном. И вообще, каковы планы владельца на эту старую станцию? Здания, окружающие станцию «Бромптон-Роуд», не очень представительны. Неужели владелец хочет снести все, чтобы построить на их месте роскошные квартиры? Хотела ли Нора задокументировать станцию до того, как она навсегда изменится и ее историческая ценность будет уничтожена жадными инвесторами, как это прямо сейчас происходит со многими другими места в Лондоне?

Может быть, она даже угрожала нарушить их планы своими исследованиями, разработав предложение выкупить станцию и передать ее в общественное пользование, учитывая тот факт, что владелец не имеет права въезжать в страну и, похоже, ничего не делал со своей собственностью в течении двух лет? Может быть, предложение о занесении в список в качестве памятника архитектуры? Но зачем тогда ее убивать? Конечно, с этими вещами можно было бы справиться менее радикальным и незаконным способом.

Шерлок убежден, что за ее смертью скрывается какой-то преступный умысел или чья-то ложь. Вполне возможно, что она погибла случайно. Удар по голове, первоначально предназначавшийся для того, чтобы просто вырубить ее, был слишком сильным, и внезапно те, с кем она могла столкнуться здесь, оказались с незапланированным телом на руках, которое бесцеремонно сбросили туда, где его никто не найдет, в самую глубокую и отдаленную часть старой станции. А потом появился Шерлок, ведущий расследование, и им пришлось заставить его замолчать тоже. Узнали ли они его? Ему любопытно. Почему они не убили и его тоже? Или они все еще намерены сделать это, но позже? Он в лучшем случае доставляет неудобства. В худшем случае - обуза. Как бы то ни было, он не может позволить себе остаться здесь, чтобы выяснить это.

Ровная земля поднимается неуклонно, хотя и не так круто. Судя по эху, издаваемому туфлями, туннель слегка расширяется. В ноздри Шерлока ударяет слабый запах масла. Воздух вокруг него изменился, стал менее гнетущим. Откуда-то впереди, кажется, чувствуется небольшой сквозняк. Однако света по-прежнему нет, а это значит, что Шерлок идет медленно и осторожно, чтобы не наткнуться на какое-нибудь скрытое препятствие. Он предпочел бы не допустить риск падения. В какой-то момент правая нога, стоящая ближе к стене, что-то пинает. Сначала он думает, что это еще один кусок кирпича или плитки, но глухой стук, с которым предмет отлетает, указывает, что это что-то мягкое. Он осторожно наклоняется и ощупывает пол, пока пальцы не находят предмет: это ботинок, потерянный кроссовок Норы Перкинс. Шерлок кивает сам себе и отходит обратно к стене. Значит, ее несли или тащили через этот туннель. Тогда он на правильном пути к выходу.

Стена справа от него по-прежнему покрыта плиткой. Он идет все дальше и дальше, пока вдруг не добирается до угла. Стена поворачивает влево под прямым углом. Потолок здесь, кажется, выше. Шерлок не может дотянуться до него, несмотря на то, что подпрыгивает. Он идет вдоль стены, пока пальцы снова не натыкаются на металл. Это похоже на другой дверной проем, но форма его странная. С него свисают кабели, как будто что-то сняли. Может быть, щит? Это лифт или, скорее, его остатки? Осторожно продвигаясь вперед, он проводит руками по тому, что кажется остатками дверей, по зазубренным краям, где металл вырезали, возможно, чтобы продать на металлолом или, если это было сделано во время последней войны, расплавить и превратить в оружие. Края слегка заржавели. Двери сняты давно.

У Шерлока учащается сердцебиение. Он очень взволнован. Наличие лифта означает и наличие лифтовой шахты. Было бы крайне опасно пытаться взобраться по ней в таком состоянии и в полной темноте. И все же это вполне возможный путь наверх. А там, где есть лифты, есть или было электричество. Опять же - опасно. Он не знает, есть ли в этих старых кабелях жизнь, и было бы безумием определить это без какого-либо визуального осмотра.

 _Идиот, глупец,_ ругает он себя _. Тебе не нужно электричество. Там, где есть лифты, есть и лестницы. Ни одна станция метро не была бы построена без пути эвакуации в случае, если бы лифты пришли в негодность. Поблизости должна быть лестница..._

Медленно, на ощупь пробираясь мимо еще одной лифтовой шахты, опять со снятыми дверями, Шерлок продолжает двигаться влево, пока, пройдя еще один отрезок кафельной стены руки не выхватывают деревянный поручень - еще одни перила, извивающиеся наверх. Он с облегчением вздыхает. А вот и его лестница. Шерлок искренне надеется, что она не будет такой же длинной, как на станции «Ковент-Гарден» или, что еще хуже, в «Хэмпстеде». В голове у него дико стучит, и он все еще чувствует легкую тошноту, то ли из-за обезвоживания и гипогликемии, то ли из-за травмы, о которой он не знает. И все же он будет подниматься по этой лестнице, сколько бы времени это ни заняло.

Но как только он подтягивает себя на первую ступеньку, слабый шум сверху заставляет кровь застыть в жилах. Он резко останавливается, внимательно прислушиваясь. Его сердце начинает отчаянно биться, когда он понимает, что это не глухой грохот проходящего поезда. Это звук отпираемой и открываемой толчком тяжелой двери.

**– <o>–**

Коллеги Джона по отделению не в восторге от его звонка. Вместо того чтобы симулировать болезнь, он откровенен с ними и говорит, что его партнер пропал. Это кажется одновременно странным и удивительным - отзываться так о Шерлоке. Когда на работе Джон вскользь упомянул о своих изменившихся обстоятельствах, реакция коллег была настолько искренней, что он даже удивился. Никто не возражал против того, что он сейчас находится в отношениях с мужчиной, несмотря на то, что не так давно был женат на женщине. Для большинства его коллег тот факт, что он больше не горюет о смерти жены и ребенка, а снова обрел счастье, но уже с лучшим другом, кажется чудом и надеждой. Тем не менее недавняя жара вызвала наплыв новых пациентов, и помощь Джона была необходима. Он обещает вернуться, как только найдет Шерлока или кого-нибудь, кто бы мог его подменить.

Наконец освободившись, он мчится наверх, чтобы вооружиться. Шерлок может быть где угодно. Однако, если кто-то затащил его в машину или фургон и попал в поле зрения какой-нибудь камеры видеонаблюдения в районе Найтсбриджа или Южного Кенсингтона, миньоны Майкрофта это заметят. Может быть, его схватили внутри какого-нибудь здания и удерживают там? Держат ли его все еще в том районе или перевезли куда-то ночью, незаметно от глаз прохожих и камер видеонаблюдения? И все же это наиболее перспективное место для начала расследования.

Снова взяв телефон, Джон шлет сообщение брату Шерлока:

_Ты можешь выяснить, есть ли какие-нибудь «слепые пятна» рядом со станциями «Найтсбридж» и «Южный Кенсингтон» и между ними, не охваченные системой видеонаблюдения? Спасибо. Дж_

Несмотря на то что день обещает быть умеренно теплым, утренний воздух все еще бодрит после недавнего дождя. Джон надевает черную куртку. Днем в ней может быть слишком тепло, но она достаточно длинная сзади, чтобы скрыть пистолет, засунутый за пояс джинсов. Он все еще несколько удивлен, что его табельное оружие действительно к нему вернулось (достаточно таинственно). В конце концов, пистолет является уликой в деле об убийстве. Именно из него Шерлок застрелил Магнуссена. Джон точно не знает, что сделал Майкрофт, чтобы снять Шерлока с крючка и выдать условно-досрочное освобождение без необходимости рисковать жизнью брата в опасных миссиях за границей. Он, конечно, благодарен, но боится, что цена, которую придется заплатить за свободу Шерлока, все еще может быть высока. Его пистолет - или очень на него похожий - просто появился в прикроватной тумбочке, когда он снова переехал к Шерлоку; причем и Шерлок, и Майкрофт утверждают, что не знают, как он там оказался. Джон считает, что один из них лжет, но решает закрыть данный вопрос.

Находясь наверху, Джон ищет маленький фонарик, но не может найти. Должно быть, его взял Шерлок, вероятно, потому, что он удобно лежал на столе. Собственный фонарик Шерлока лежит в кармане его Белстаффа, но когда Джон проверяет его, то отмечает, что он разряжен. Он недовольно рычит. Он не знает, есть ли батарейки в доме, и ему не хочется искать магазины, чтобы купить их, так как сейчас очень рано и большинство магазинов все еще закрыты. В конце концов, движимый странной срочностью, граничащей с тревогой, он решает положиться на фонарик своего (полностью заряженного) телефона, если возникнет такая необходимость. Ему действительно пора уходить. Крайне важно. Надев велосипедный шлем, он снова сбегает вниз.

Дверь квартиры миссис Хадсон приоткрывается, и она выглядывает наружу, одетая в пушистый халат поверх ночной рубашки.

\- Доброе утро, дорогой! - приветствует она Джона. - Ты сегодня рано. Жарковато на работе?

На мгновение Джон задумывается, стоит ли рассказывать ей об исчезновении Шерлока.

\- Я не иду сегодня на работу. Я нужен Шерлоку для одного расследования в Кенсингтоне. - Ну, в основном это правда, верно?

\- О, это замечательно, дорогой, - просияла миссис Хадсон. - Я так рада, что он снова берется за нормальные дела и что у вас все так хорошо складывается. Просто чтобы ты знал, я сегодня чуть позже уезжаю к сестре и вернусь только во вторник. Мы вместе едем на «Евростаре» во Францию, представляешь?

\- Это замечательно, миссис Хадсон. Желаю хорошо провести время. И не покупайте слишком много спиртного.

\- Конечно, нет, - хлопает миссис Хадсон Джона по руке и краснеет. - Хотя там все гораздо дешевле. Я просто говорю тебе на всякий случай... ну, ты знаешь... вдруг вы захотели бы воспользоваться пустым домом и не беспокоиться о том, что ваша хозяйка ворвется к вам, - говорит она, подмигивая Джону.

Теперь настала очередь Джона покраснеть. Он прочищает горло.

\- Спасибо, что сообщили, миссис Хадсон. Э... Мне действительно пора.

\- Конечно, дорогой.

\- Счастливого пути.

Сказав это, Джон спускает велосипед вниз по лестнице. Садится на него, украдкой поправляет оружие за спиной и отталкивается.

Несмотря на раннее субботнее утро, Джон понимает, что дороги невыносимо оживленные. Даже небольшие переулки, которыми он сокращает дорогу через Мэрилебон к Гайд-парку, кажутся забитыми фургонами доставки и полусонными туристами, только что прибывшими в город, которые тащат за собой багаж в поисках жилья или завтрака. Один раз он чуть не врезается в дверцу машины, потому что водитель не смотрел по сторонам.

Подпитываемый адреналином и все возрастающим ощущением срочности, даже тревоги, Джон пролетает на скорости Мраморную арку и въезжает в Гайд-парк, где, кроме одинокого бегуна, велосипедиста и человека, выгуливающего собаку, дорожки практически пусты. Легкий туман клубится между деревьями, а трава покрыта росой. Дыхание Джона вырывается белыми облачками в бодрящем и холодном воздухе. Тем не менее сейчас Джону жарко в куртке, но он не останавливается, чтобы ее снять.

Он подъезжает к станции «Найтсбридж» менее чем через десять минут, едва избежав столкновения с другим велосипедистом, выезжая из парка и пересекая Саут-Кэрридж-драйв, чтобы добраться до «Найтсбридж».

К счастью, несмотря на то, что дорога уже загружена, Джону удается добраться до станции метро без дальнейших происшествий. Идя по тротуару и ведя рядом велосипед, он оглядывается в поисках камер возле входа. Шерлока попал на камеру видеонаблюдения возле входа в «Харродс», ведь так? Именно там он спустился в метро и доехал до «Южного Кенсингтона». Джон проводит некоторое время, шагая от одного входа на станцию к другому, проверяя тротуар на предмет чего-нибудь, что можно было бы принять в качестве указателя на местонахождение Шерлока. К сожалению, брусчатку, похоже, почистили еще раньше. Здесь почти не осталось мусора.

Рядом со входом на станцию метро, что у «Харродс», Джон видит пару уборщиков, у которых интересуется, не находили ли они чего-нибудь необычного. Одна из уборщиков закатывает глаза, роется в мешке поменьше, рядом с одним из мусорных мешков, и достает пару туфель на высоком каблуке. Шерлок мог бы рассказать, кто изготовитель. Они выглядят дорогими.

\- «Маноло Бланик», - говорит уборщица, средних лет женщина с телосложением боксера-тяжеловеса. Ее коллега, крупный чернокожий мужчина, глубокомысленно кивает. - Похоже, настоящие. Женушке бы они очень понравились. Черт возьми, даже я бы их носила, хотя на самом деле я не могу ходить в таких туфлях. Жаль, что они испорчены, и один каблук сломан. Думаю, попробую их починить.

\- Стоит несколько штук за пару, - вставляет мужчина. - Они из весенне-летней коллекции этого года. Ограниченный выпуск. Их можно было достать, только если есть связи, но нельзя купить в магазинах. А потом они их ломают и выбрасывают. Богачи, да? Не берегут вещи.

Джон кивает, удивленный тем, что два уборщика, которые не очень-то заботятся о том, чтобы выглядеть модно в своих рабочих комбинезонах, так много знают о последней обувной моде. А затем он ругает себя. Прожив так долго с Шерлоком, у которого узкоспециальные познания превратились в личный брэнд, он действительно не должен удивляться, что у других людей тоже есть такие «нишевые» интересы. Мужчина-уборщик улыбается ему, а женщина снова убирает туфли.

\- Ты ищешь что-нибудь особенное, приятель?

\- Мой друг потерял свой телефон, возможно, где-то здесь, прошлой ночью, - пожимает плечами Джон.

Уборщики обмениваются взглядами.

\- Находил я телефон, дальше по дороге, рядом с церковью, - говорит мужчина - эксперт по обуви.

\- Ну да, вернее, то, что от него осталось, - подтверждает мужеподобная женщина. - Какой-то идиот бросил его на дорогу, и по нему проехалось несколько машин. Но мне кажется, что он был сломан еще до этого.

\- Если хочешь знать мое мнение, он выглядел так, будто взорвался, - кивает чернокожий мужчина. - Экран был разбит вдребезги, наверное, из-за машин, но задняя часть была вся расплавлена и почернела, как будто он был в огне.

Сердце Джона начинает биться сильно и быстро.

\- Он все еще у вас?

\- Ну, да, - пожимает плечами женщина. - Во всяком случае, его остатки. Они пойдут на переработку. На металлолом и запчасти. Видишь ли, я не могу просто бросить его к остальному мусору из-за батареи. Подожди минутку.

Она роется в другом мешке на тележке, пока осторожно не вытаскивает сломанные и действительно несколько обугленные и расплавленные остатки iPhone.

\- А где именно вы его нашли? - быстро спрашивает Джон, чувствуя смесь волнения и трепета. Эта модель очень похожа на ту, что принадлежала Шерлоку. Более того, он не очень удивился тому, что Шерлок обезопасил свой телефон каким-то взрывным устройством - точно так же, как много лет назад это сделала Ирен Адлер со своим камерофоном.

\- Как я и сказал - около церкви, - отвечает мужчина. - Вниз по Бромптон-Роуд. Рядом стоит стойка для проката велосипедов. Мы нашли его в сточной канаве, где ответвляется небольшая улочка.

\- Коттедж-Плейс - вот как называется эта улица! - добавляет женщина. - Думаешь, это телефон твоего друга?

\- Возможно, - пожимает плечами Джон. - У него такая же модель.

\- Похоже, ему понадобится новый, - сухо говорит уборщица. - Не думаю, что с этим можно что-то сделать, но если ты хочешь забрать его, то пожалуйста. Возможно, SIM-карта все еще цела. Это всегда очень раздражает - возвращать все контакты обратно. Вот, возьми. Подожди, я дам тебе пакет.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Джон, принимая протянутый пластиковый пакет. - А вы не помните, во сколько его нашли?

Уборщики обмениваются взглядом.

\- Мы начали свою смену в четыре часа со станции «Южный Кенсингтон» и двинулись вверх по северной стороне Бромптон-Роуд. А теперь мы возвращаемся по южной стороне. Должно быть, это было... не знаю. Может быть, в половине пятого? Было еще темно.

\- Я осмотрюсь там, - благодарит их Джон. - Если найдете еще что-нибудь, что покажется странным, не могли бы вы сообщить? Вот мой номер.

Он царапает его на клочке бумаги и протягивает им.

\- С твоим приятелем все в порядке? - уточняет женщина-уборщица, поднимая голову.

Джон глубоко вздыхает и проводит рукой по глазам.

\- Надеюсь, - глубоко вздыхает Джон, проводя рукой по глазам. - Он пропал вчера вечером.

\- Вот дерьмо, приятель. Конечно, мы будем посматривать. Кстати, я не могла тебя видеть в Интернете или в газетах? Ты кажешься мне знакомым.

\- Да, мне тоже так кажется, - говорит мужчина. - Ты не звезда, да?

Джон криво улыбается.

\- Нет, совсем не знаменитость, - криво улыбается Джон. - Но вот газеты... да, это вполне возможно. Впрочем, это было давно.

\- Ты ведь тот самый блоггер, да? - восклицает женщина, хлопая в ладоши. - Моя жена - большая поклонница тебя и твоего друга-детектива... партнера... не важно. Ух ты! Ты сказал, что он пропал? Дерьмо. Убедись, что с ним все в порядке. Если он потеряется или пострадает, то в доме будут полномасштабные страдания. Благоверная всегда говорит, что если бы она была натуралкой, то он был бы как раз в ее вкусе. Повезло мне, что она не натуралка, а? Как и он. В любом случае, если мы можем тебе помочь, мы это сделаем. Мы пробудем здесь еще какое-то время.

\- Спасибо. Я осмотрю место, где вы нашли телефон.

\- Удачи тебе, приятель.

Когда Джон добирается до Коттедж-Плейс, там никого нет. Это тихий переулок рядом с оживленной Бромптон-Роуд. Слева от него, за кованым железным забором, почти пустые стойки для велосипедов Сантандера17, хотя кто-то, похоже, к нескольким стойкам приковал собственные велосипеды, а кто-то держит их тут постоянно, учитывая количество ржавчины на велосипедах. Слева от велосипедов, за небольшой полосой зелени, затененной платанами, возвышается восточная сторона Лондонской молельни, церковное здание 19-го века, облицованное белым известняком, с впечатляющим неоклассическим фасадом, выходящим на Бромптон-Роуд.

Справа по Коттедж-Плейс Джон видит невзрачные здания, выглядящие так, будто их построили в 60-х или 70-х годах. И, похоже, половина из них заброшена, что удивляет, учитывая, что этот район является дорогим и востребованным местом. В несколько обветшалом и невпечатляющем ряду зданий выделяется одно, выглядящее определенно старше. Оно покрыто глазурованной плиткой темно-бордового цвета с арочными и несколькими круглыми окнами и даже с деталями декоративного орнамента. Это похоже на старую станцию метро. И снова сердцебиение Джона учащается. Это здесь пропал музейный экскурсовод? Разве она не расследовала старые и заброшенные станции метро? Это, должно быть, станция «Бромптон-Роуд».

Приковав велосипед цепью к одной из стоек и оставив шлем болтаться на руле, Джон проходит вдоль забора по улице и смотрит сквозь пыльные окна первого этажа. Внутри он видит какие-то ящики или коробки, но больше ничего. У здания новая дверь, в которой даже есть прорезь для почты и - это кажется ему особенно интересным - совсем новый дверной замок.

Когда он оглядывается, то не замечает никаких камер видеонаблюдения, по крайней мере, видимых невооруженным взглядом. Рядом с дверью есть некое охранное устройство, но оно выглядит как обычная и не очень сложная сигнализация. Интересно. Если это действительно вход на старую станцию, то кто-то, у кого есть доступ, легко может въехать на Коттедж-Плейс на машине, припарковаться перед дверью и выгрузить там груз, не привлекая внимания слишком большого количества людей, особенно ночью, когда даже Бромптон-Роуд не очень оживлена, но не для придурков, гоняющих по ней на крутых тачках. Джон питает глубокое отвращение к этим людям (и вообще к большинству тех, кто пользуется личным транспортом в центре Лондона; первое, что он сделал после ухода Мэри, - продал машину, что у них была).

Оглядевшись, чтобы убедиться, что никто не обращает на него никакого внимания, он как бы невзначай подходит ближе. Сначала он проверяет канаву, где вскоре находит горсть осколков, выглядящих так, словно это остатки разбитого экрана мобильного телефона. Кроме того, на асфальте на перекрестке Коттедж-Плейс и Бромптон-Роуд остались следы сажи, а при более тщательном осмотре - еще несколько осколков. Похоже, телефон бросили здесь, по нему проехалось одно или несколько транспортных средств, а затем его смели или затолкали в канаву, где и подобрали уборщики. Джон достает свой телефон и делает пару снимков пятен. Никогда не знаешь, что может понадобиться позже для подтверждения.

Повернувшись спиной к Бромптон-Роуд, он медленно идет вверх по Коттедж-Плейс, не отрывая глаз от земли. Уборщики тщательно собрали весь мусор. Кроме странного куска жевательной резинки, на асфальте и тротуаре почти ничего не осталось. Здесь на удивление мало пятен от напитков, что отмечает улицу как мало используемую пешеходами.

Джон уже почти минует дверь и собирается обернуться, когда его внимание привлекает темное пятно на бордюре. Он присаживается на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, и чувствует прилив адреналина. Он узнал бы это вещество где угодно. Кровь. Подсохшая, но все еще относительно свежая. Должно быть, упала уже после вчерашнего дождя - гроза разразилась около семи, когда он был в пабе. На удивление устойчивыми руками, учитывая охватившее его волнение и беспокойство, Джон делает еще один снимок, отмечая легкое разбрызгивание капли. Похоже, она упала с некоторой высоты.

Снова выпрямившись, он осматривает землю по обе стороны бордюра. На асфальте виднеется еще одно пятно, потом еще одно, ведущее по диагонали через улицу к велосипедной стоянке и узкому парку за ней. Повернувшись, он обыскивает другую сторону. Еще одно пятно, не очень четкое, очевидно кто-то наступил на него, когда оно было еще свежим. Еще больше кровавых пятен он находит в канаве, рядом с дверью. Довольно много, на самом деле, как будто истекающий кровью человек провел там некоторое время. _Возможно, его кто-то нес и остановился там, чтобы подождать, пока еще один человек отопрет дверь._

Сделав еще несколько снимков, Джон снова набирает номер Майкрофта. Почти сразу вызов переводится на голосовую почту. Джон сердито ворчит, но затем оставляет сообщение с объяснением находок.

\- Я на станции «Бромптон-Роуд», на Коттедж-Плейс. Поговорил с несколькими уборщиками, которые нашли тут уничтоженный телефон, который мог бы принадлежать Шерлоку. На дороге и на тротуаре пятна крови. Я попытаюсь проникнуть в здание. Не волнует, если это приведет к обвинению во взломе c проникновением и еще одному нарушению порядка. Я чую, что телефон, найденный уборщиками, действительно принадлежит Шерлоку. И кровь... Боже, Майкрофт, кровь тоже может быть его. Если они напали на него ночью под деревьями и потащили, никто бы этого не заметил, а если бы даже и заметили, то, возможно, подумали бы, что, кто бы это ни сделал, просто помог приятелю дойти до дома. Если улики действительно ведут под землю, не знаю, будет ли там ловить мобильная связь. Скажи Лестрейду, пусть пришлет сюда полицейских. И нам нужна будет скорая. Кого бы ни притащили в здание, он ранен, будь то Шерлок или кто-то еще.

Во время разговора он замечает приближающуюся по Бромптон-Роуд машину и сворачивается. Быстро отключившись, Джон сглатывает. Еще один прилив адреналина наполняет его смелостью и решимостью. Машина - большой черный транзитный фургон без опознавательных знаков сворачивает на Коттедж-Плейс. Вернув телефон в карман и сопротивляясь желанию поправить пистолет за спиной, Джон напускает на себя самое небрежное, безразличное выражение и начинает идти в сторону прикованного велосипеда.

Автомобиль еще больше замедляет ход, чтобы дать ему возможность перейти улицу. Краем глаза Джон замечает водителя и сидящего рядом с ним пассажира: оба загорелые, выглядят высокими и сильными, явно большую часть времени проводят в спортзале. Оба в темных костюмах, белых рубашках с темными галстуками. Для Джона они выглядят как сотрудники службы безопасности - или, скорее, их мрачные коллеги - головорезы. Идя к велосипеду, он запоминает регистрационный номер. Оказавшись около стойки с велосипедами, повернувшись спиной к машине, которая остановилась рядом с дверью на другой стороне улицы, Джон делает вид, что занят замком. Открываются двери автомобиля. Из машины льется музыка - что-то мягкое и невзрачное, Джеймс Блант, или Джастин Бибер, или что-то из этой ерунды. И Джон слышит голоса.

\- Хочешь, я припаркуюсь где-нибудь поблизости и подожду вас? - Голос хриплый и с южно-английским акцентом, смешанным с каким-то еще, который Джон не может опознать. Возможно, что-то иностранное. Шерлок бы знал.

\- Нет, еще один штраф не нужен, - отвечает другой. Похоже, американец. - Покатайся немного вокруг квартала. Привези кофе и маффин или еще что-нибудь. Гребаный босс снова послал нас сюда ранним утром, да еще и до завтрака. Надо было сразу же разобраться с этим придурком. Говорил же, что это выльется в дополнительную работу.

Раздается звук плевка, хлопает, закрываясь, дверь машины, а сразу раздается звук открывания боковой раздвижной двери. Похоже, сзади сидит как минимум еще один человек.

\- Ладно. Позвони мне, когда закончишь. Какой тебе кофе?

\- Флэт уайт и побольше сахара, - говорит американец. - Если ты поедешь в «Старбакс», купи мне один из этих черничных маффинов.

\- Хорошо. Тебе, АрДжей?

\- Макиато без кофеина с соевым молоком и карамелью с дополнительной порцией кофе и карамели и шоколадной булочкой, - говорит третий мужчина. У него тоже лондонский акцент, но звучит он шикарнее, чем два других. Голос мягче, не такой глубокий, как у американца. Мужчина достаточно высок, так что его макушка виднеется над крышей машины, тем не менее разглядеть можно только ноги, обутые в черные кожаные броги и темные брюки, такие же, как у его спутника.

\- Черт, что? Что это за модная фигня такая? - спрашивает водитель. - Как мне это запомнить? И зачем тебе лишняя порция кофе, если он все равно без кофеина?

\- Ради вкуса, идиот. У тебя память как решето. Я напишу тебе смс-ку с деталями. Только возьми правильное молоко, ладно? У меня аллергия на лактозу. Открой багажник. Нам нужно достать мешки на случай, если они оба померли.

\- Думаешь, ты сможешь их тащить?

\- Разберемся. Мы же оттащили его внутрь, помнишь, когда он попытался убежать, - сказал американец. - Он чертовски тяжелый для такого тощего человека. Надо было просто сбросить их обоих в шахту лифта, залить бетоном и покончить с этим. Понятия не имею, почему босс захотел, чтобы мы отнесли их туда вниз, только чтобы потом передумать и вытащить его для разговора.

\- Возможно, он уже пришел в себя и сможет идти, - вставляет АрДжей. - Позволим ему подняться наверх, а потом снова вырубим и засунем в машину.

\- Судя по тому, как Стью его ударил, не думаю, что он когда-нибудь вообще очнется, как и женщина, - говорит водитель. - Из него кровь хлестала, как из свиньи. Ты настоящий кретин, раз ударил их обоих так сильно. Думал, ты усвоил урок уже после первого раза. А теперь у нас могут быть два трупа на руках. Ладно, багажник не заперт, иди и забери мешки.

Как можно более незаметно Джон наблюдает, как двое мужчин достают из багажника фургона что-то похожее на черные мусорные мешки. Его мозг лихорадочно обрабатывает подслушанную информацию. Теперь уже почти нет сомнений, что Шерлок ранен и находится где-то внутри старой станции, возможно, даже _... Нет, он не умер. Он просто не мог. С ним случались вещи и похуже, чем удар по голове. С ним все будет в порядке. Я найду его и вытащу оттуда, он будет в порядке._

Пока АрДжей открывает дверь, Стью оглядывается по сторонам. Джон пригибается за забором, надеясь, что они его не заметят. Видимо, на этот раз повезло. Грузный американец пожимает плечами и проводит рукой по коротко стриженым волосам на макушке, зачесанным кверху с помощью геля, отчего голова кажется еще более прямоугольной. Переложив пакеты в другую руку, он лезет во внутренний карман пиджака и что-то достает оттуда. Предмет подозрительно похож на пистолет.

\- Есть чем посветить? - спрашивает он своего товарища, переходя дорогу прочь от машины, которая разворачивается и присоединяется к потоку машин на Бромптон-Роуд.

\- Фонарик, в смысле? - многозначительно заявляет АрДжей.

Джон слышит ворчание американца.

\- Как угодно, придурок. Не моя вина, что вы, засранцы, не знаете нормального языка. Как бы то ни было, не запирай на этот раз дверь изнутри.

\- Знаю, знаю. Не хочу снова застрять там с этим дерьмовым замком. Пошли. И не размахивай своим чертовым пистолетом на открытом пространстве. Тебя могут заметить. Тут не Штаты. Оружие здесь незаконно, идиот.

\- Вот она, гребаная страна третьего мира, - рычит Стью, входя в здание следом за АрДжеем.

Джон не слышит ответа, потому что они закрывают за собой дверь. Плотно ли они ее закрыли? Сможет ли он попасть внутрь?

С неистово бьющимся сердцем Джон обходит забор и бежит через улицу. Дверь закрыта. Он чертыхается сквозь зубы. Ему просто повезло. Бросив быстрый взгляд по сторонам, убедившись, что никто из прохожих его не замечает, он прижимает ухо к выкрашенному в черный цвет дереву. Он смутно слышит голоса двух мужчин, затихающие по мере того, как они удаляются. Осматривая замок, Джон задается вопросом, может ли он каким-то образом открыть его, не отстрелив, что было бы непродуктивно во многих отношениях. Уже не впервые он жалеет, что у него нет отмычек Шерлока и его навыков в этом деле, и клянется, что попросит его провести одно или два занятия. _Если он все еще жив. Заткнись. Он жив он жив он жив._

Достав мобильный, проверить, есть ли какая реакция от Лестрейда или Майкрофта - к сожалению, ничего, - Джон прислоняется спиной к двери и чуть не теряет равновесие, когда та распахивается вовнутрь.

**– <o>–**

Открывается металлическая дверь, военные сапоги по лестнице, глухой ритм техно-музыки в наушниках, резкие, насмешливые голоса, кто-то поднимает цепь...

 _Перестань, хватит, остановись. Ты больше не в Сербии. Ты в Лондоне._ В твоем _Лондоне. Это твоя территория. Да, ты ранен, но не дееспособен. Кто-то идет сюда. Приготовься. Они принесут свет, их больше, и они, вероятно, будут вооружены. Найди место, где можно спрятаться, схитри. Если это невозможно - сражайся._

Несмотря на то что мозг Шерлока прокручивает разумные мысли, тело застывает на месте, а рука сжимает деревянный поручень перил так крепко, что болят пальцы. Он делает сознательное усилие, чтобы ослабить хватку и дышать спокойно, зная, что паника не спасет. Шерлок должен ее преодолеть, взять себя в руки, несмотря на слабый звук, который может быть эхом от шагов вниз по винтовой лестнице, отбрасывая мысли обратно в ту сырую подземную клетку в Сербии.

С огромным усилием Шерлок отпускает перила и отступает назад, подальше от лестницы. Рука рефлекторно ныряет в карман. Там пальцы натыкаются на что-то твердое, гладкое и холодное. Его «громовой камень». Он крепко его сжимает. Вместе с ним приходит воспоминание о солнечном свете на траве, белых меловых дорожках, маленьких голубых бабочках, порхающих рядом с ними, того же цвета, что летнее небо и глаза Джона. Рука Джона в его руке, теплая и успокаивающая.

Шерлок делает глубокий вдох и судорожно выдыхает. Еще один вдох. Выдох. И повторить. Он чувствует, как тело немного успокаивается, сдерживая панику. Он _выйдет_ отсюда, чтобы снова увидеть Джона, солнечный свет и Сассекс Даунс. Сделав еще один успокаивающий вдох, он обдумывает, где лучше всего спрятаться. В той части коридора, куда он шел, нет ни дверей, ни ниш. Там негде спрятаться, когда в туннеле появится свет, пусть даже от маленького фонарика или от экрана мобильного телефона. Есть еще места? Он мог бы рискнуть и подняться по лестнице в надежде на цокольный этаж, откуда можно было бы улизнуть. Но он понятия не имеет, насколько глубоко находится под землей. Судя по температуре и предположению, что станция на линии «Пикадилли», которая проходит довольно глубоко в центре Лондона, почти так же глубоко, как «Северная» линия, - лестница длинная. Поскольку он не знает, где именно находятся люди, спускающиеся по лестнице, риск столкнуться с ними слишком высок.

Шахта лифта. Это почти единственная возможность. Он мог бы спуститься вниз, стать как можно меньше и надеяться, что туда никто не заглянет. Зачем кому-то туда заглядывать? Кто бы ни был на лестнице, скорее всего, спускается за ним и Норой Перкинс, если предположить, что она мертва, а он все еще недееспособен и связан. Итак, чтобы спрятаться в шахте лифта нужно: залезть внутрь, подождать, пока они пройдут, вылезти, броситься вверх по лестнице в надежде выбраться.

Он выбирает шахту, ближайшую к задней стене и самую дальнюю от лестницы. Пока что он не видит ни малейшего проблеска света, но звуки шагов и слабое эхо голосов _(два разных, оба мужские)_ становятся все громче. Шерлок стоит и невидящим взглядом смотрит в шахту. Насколько она глубока? Под ним нет другого этажа, только небольшой склон и лестничный пролет вниз, к путям. Это означает, что яма шахты должно быть достаточно глубока только для того, чтобы поместился сам лифт, которого теперь нет. Но как удостовериться в этом? Шерлок не может рисковать и лезть или даже прыгать вниз, только чтобы обнаружить, что снова не сможет выбраться. Это приведет к обратному результату.

Шаги становятся громче. Один из голосов тоже становится более отчетливым. Звучит по-американски.

\- Поторопись, - звучит резко. - У нас не целый день впереди.

Сердце Шерлока вновь пускается вскачь; черный ужас впивается когтями. Он снова лезет в карман и сжимает пальцами камень. _Камень... позволь ему упасть, чтобы оценить глубину шахты._

Что он и делает, внимательно прислушиваясь. Почти сразу раздается слабый всплеск. Значит, не очень глубоко. Он должен рискнуть. Ощупывая раму, в которую когда-то были вставлены наружные двери лифта, он осторожно наклоняется к краю, вытягивая ногу вниз. Нога не касается земли.

\- Черт, похоже, у моего фонарика сели батарейки, - раздается еще один голос с лестницы. _Британский акцент, юго-восточный, но старается звучать утонченно. Слабый намек на что-то континентальное, голландское или немецкое_. - Мы должны поговорить с боссом, чтобы он установил здесь надлежащее освещение, если он хочет использовать это помещение чаще. Без этого здесь просто кошмар какой-то.

Шерлок больше не колеблется и полностью спускается в шахту. Его ноги касаются воды, которой достаточно много, чтобы просочиться в туфли. Пол неровный, так как тут скопился щебень. Но сама шахта не очень глубокая. Плечи Шерлока находятся примерно на одном уровне с верхним этажом, это означает, что он сумеет выбраться снова. Однако сейчас он пригибается, вжимаясь в ближайшую к лестнице стену.

Вскоре появляется слабый свет, достаточно мягкий, чтобы глаза постепенно к нему привыкли. На самом деле у Шерлока отлегло от сердца, что он вообще может видеть. В глубине сознания поселился темный, неотступный страх, что он ничего не видит не из-за отсутствия света, а из-за удара по голове и последующего за ним повреждения мозга. Но, к счастью, глаза видят, и постепенное увеличение освещенности понемногу демонстрирует его окружение.

Вскоре он уже может различить плитку на стенах напротив лифтовых шахт. Появляются узоры белого, зеленого, коричневого и желтого цветов с характерными буквами ранних станций метро, еще до того, как появился гениальный шрифт Эдварда Джонстона18. « **К поездам —— >**», - читает Шерлок надпись, выполненную черными буквами на беловатом фоне. Свет становится ярче, а голоса громче. Они все еще препираются. Он ныряет глубже в шахту.

\- Чья это была гребаная идея снова тащить их обоих сюда? - спрашивает американец. - Мы могли бы оставить их на первом этаже. Это избавило бы нас от необходимости вновь тащить их наверх.

\- Я уже говорил тебе, что иногда верхний этаж используется другими людьми для хранения вещей. Кроме того, владелец мог послать кого-нибудь проверить. Угадай, как сильно он обрадуется, обнаружив на своей земле два трупа.

\- Я думал, босс заключил сделку с этим типом.

\- Не уверен насчет этого. И мне все равно. Лучше не слишком вмешиваться в то, что делают боссы, а? Есть только одна проблема. Так что да, лестница будет просто кошмаром. Если будет слишком тяжело, подождем, пока Андрей вернется и поможет.

\- Ты думаешь, что тот парень-детектив тоже умер?

\- Не знаю. Надеюсь, что нет. Надеюсь, он уже пришел в себя и может идти. Кроме того, босс будет недоволен, если он мертв. Кажется, он весьма заинтересован в том, чтобы поболтать с ним. Скоро увидим.

Свет становится таким ярким, что на мгновение Шерлок уверен: двое мужчин осветят его укрытие. Он пригибается как можно ниже, ощупывая землю в поисках подходящего камня, чтобы использовать его в качестве оружия, и вновь находит свой камень - гладкий, среди кирпичных обломков.

Затем луч фонарика движется дальше, и шаги удаляются вниз по туннелю. Как скоро они свернут за угол, посветят фонариком на лестничный пролет и заметят, что там лежит только одно тело? Как быстро они развернутся и начнут поиски? Шерлок засовывает камень в карман, делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь утихомирить головную боль (неудачно), прежде чем решительно шагнуть вперед и подтянуться вверх. Несмотря на то что стук в голове становится достаточно сильным, вызывая еще одну волну тошноты, ему удается подняться быстрее, чем он боялся. Слегка задыхаясь, он бросается к лестнице, отсвет от фонарика с другого конца туннеля достаточно силен, чтобы он смог увидеть проем - черная дыра в разноцветной кафельной стене.

Шерлок правильно рассчитал время для побега.

\- Черт побери, - эхом отдается в туннеле.

\- Я же говорил тебе, что с ним будут проблемы, - восклицает американец.

Шерлок не дожидается, пока в коридоре появится свет от фонарика. Он хватается за перила и подтягивает себя вверх по лестнице. Вокруг совершенно темно, но ему все равно. Вверх, вверх, вверх. Теперь есть только один путь. Он бежит так быстро, как только может, стараясь отгородиться от тяжелых шагов и сердитых голосов позади себя, сопровождаемых мигающим, шарящим лучом света, делает рывок вверх, пока не чувствует, что его голова и легкие взрываются от боли.

**– <o>–**

Спотыкаясь на пороге и держась за дверной косяк для поддержания равновесия, Джон оказывается в большой комнате, тускло освещенной пыльными сводчатыми окнами высоко наверху. Это место выглядит неиспользуемым, если не считать нескольких больших деревянных ящиков и коробок, сложенных у одной из стен. Мало что в интерьере напоминает станцию метро. Родная плитка покрыта слоями ныне отслаивающейся краски, а отличительные черты, такие, как билетная касса или турникеты, уже давно демонтированы. Однако он видит несколько дверных проемов, ведущих в темные коридоры, и на одном из них Джон замечает вывеску, выполненную из старых плиток, с надписью: « **К лифтам** ». Другая указывает на лестничный пролет и информирует: « **К поездам —— >**». Рядом с лифтами должна быть еще одна лестница, вероятно, винтовая аварийная лестница, которой почти никто не пользовался, пока работали лифты. В воздухе пахнет плесенью и какой-то сыростью, как в старом погребе, несмотря на свежий приток из-под двери.

Подняв щепку, отколовшуюся от одного из ящиков, он вставляет ее между дверью и рамой, прежде чем осторожно закрыть. Она не закрывается полностью. Джон кивает сам себе. Вернувшись в помещение, он внимательно прислушивается к звукам, издаваемым двумя головорезами, чтобы определить, в какую сторону они пошли. Лифты, похоже, демонтировали. Шахты заколочены досками, вероятно, для того, чтобы какой-нибудь идиот в них не свалился. Джон гадает, насколько они глубокие.

Двое мужчин выбрали прямую, широкую лестницу, ведущую « **К поездам** ». Похоже, что под этим есть еще один этаж, перед тем как появятся сами пути. Их препирающиеся голоса приглушены, а эхо от них - слабое. Джон больше не видит света от их фонариков. Осторожно подойдя к лестнице, он вынимает пистолет. Затем достает телефон и запускает приложение «Фонарик». Двигаясь осторожно, стараясь не издать ни единого звука, который мог бы предупредить остальных о его присутствии, он начинает спускаться вниз.

Посветив холодным голубоватым светом на стены и землю перед собой, он замечает темные пятна: еще больше крови. Сердце, уже колотящееся громко и быстро, ускоряет ритм. Кровь может принадлежать Шерлоку, но они сказали, что он ранен. _Истекал кровью, как свинья_. Джон едва не сбивается с шага, когда его внезапно охватывает тошнота. Он пропустил сегодня завтрак, слишком взволнованный, чтобы съесть что-нибудь. А теперь расплачивается за это.

Лестница заканчивается чем-то вроде подвала. В коридоре видно несколько темных отверстий. Здесь сильнее видна старая плитка, украшающая стены оттенками зеленого, коричневого, белого и темно-желтого цветов, как и на нескольких станциях метро, знакомых Джону. Он видит надпись « **Выход** », выполненную теми же буквами, что и до этого. Чуть впереди виден еще один выложенный кафелем знак, который указывает дорогу вниз по коридору « **К поездам** ». Не видя и не слыша никаких признаков того, что двое головорезов зашли в другое помещение, Джон осторожно идет дальше. Пол здесь имеет легкий уклон вниз. Джон предполагает, что этот путь приведет к винтовой лестнице, поскольку отсюда, похоже, нет другого доступа к шахтам лифта. Он осторожно продвигается вперед, только для того, чтобы резко остановиться, когда впереди и снизу раздается шквал шагов и чье-то тяжелое дыхание становится громче.

Выключив фонарик и бросившись назад по коридору, забежав в первую попавшуюся комнату, он прижимается к стене, взводит курок и, затаив дыхание, ждет, когда другой человек добежит до конца лестницы и пройдет по коридору.

**– <o>–**

_Вверх, вверх, вверх, вверх._ Шерлок теряет счет ступеням и поворотам лестницы, кажется, она закручивается все выше и выше и ей не видно конца. К счастью, ступени расположены на одном расстоянии, так что, как только он находит ритм, то заставляет себя просто ставить одну ногу перед другой, не боясь споткнуться в темноте. Его преследователи немного отстали, судя по звуку проклятий и прерывистому дыханию. Но пока что свет от их фонариков до него не добирается. Ему кажется, что ноги или сердце откажут после следующего шага, но каким-то образом он ухитряется сделать еще один, и еще, почти теряя надежду когда-нибудь достичь конца этой проклятой лестницы, как вдруг нога встречает пустоту.

Эта оплошность заставляет его споткнуться, бешено замолотить руками в отчаянном поиске перил, только чтобы обнаружить, что они исчезли. Он падает на пол, едва успевая сгруппироваться и упасть на руки и колени. Острая боль пронзает правое запястье. Он хватает ртом воздух, стонет и перекатывается на бок, почти полностью обездвиженный болью и полным, абсолютным изнеможением.

 _Вот и все_ , проносится в ноющем мозгу. _Они догонят меня в мгновение ока. Прости меня, Джон. Я пытался. Я пытался._

**– <o>–**

В тот момент, когда Джон слышит грохот падения кого-то в конце коридора, то ли от усталости, то ли потому, что он потерял опору в темноте (потому что кто-то бросился вверх по лестнице без всякого освещения), то выскакивает из своего укрытия. Фонарик в телефоне ярко загорается, чтобы ослепить любого потенциального противника в случае внезапного нападения, Джон светит им перед собой и в шоке вскрикивает, когда луч выхватывает знакомую копну темных кудрей.

Снизу приближаются тяжелые шаги. Они вооружены? Да, он видел пистолет. Будут ли они стрелять, несмотря на узкий туннель с изогнутыми стенами и опасностью рикошета, если промахнутся? Да, они казались достаточно глупыми.

Шерлок лежит неподвижно, свернувшись калачиком на боку, спиной к туннельной стене, прижав правую руку к телу. Кровь заливает одну сторону его лица, которая выглядит смертельно бледной в холодном свете. Защитные инстинкты Джона зашкаливают, он выключает фонарик на телефоне и засовывает его в карман. Снимает пистолет со взвода и засовывает его за пояс, бросаясь к Шерлоку в надежде найти пульс и хоть какую-то реакцию. 

**– <o>–**

В тот момент, когда Шерлок чувствует пальцы на своем горле, он сжимает руку, готовый к последнему бою.

\- Шерлок, это я, - яростно шипит знакомый голос. Тут же включаются и остальные чувства, особенно обоняние. Он знает этот аромат. Мыло, лосьон после бритья, стиральный порошок, но в основном легкий запах кожи от куртки. И оружейное масло. Слабый запах влажного лондонского смога: выхлопные газы и запах улицы. Чистого пота. А все вместе - Джон. _Джон. Джон. Джон._

\- Джон, - хрипит Шерлок, цепляясь за запястье, которое поймал, как будто это спасательный круг в бурном море, что вот-вот засосет его в темные глубины.

\- Да. Да, Шерлок. Ты можешь идти? Мы должны выбраться из… Дерьмо, они идут. Оставайся тут и не двигайся.

Джон вырывает руку. Шерлок скулит и сворачивается еще плотнее, лишь немного расслабляясь, когда на краткий миг рука Джона касается спутанных кудрей. Он совершенно измотан. Но Джон здесь. Он больше не один в этой темноте. Джон принесет свет. Джон _и есть_ свет или, по крайней мере, его проводник. А в туннеле становится все светлее. Его преследователи приближаются. Судорожно вздохнув, Шерлок заставляет себя открыть глаза и еще плотнее прижимается к стене туннеля. Будет серьезная драка. Он ничего так не хочет, как упасть в обморок и избежать постоянной головной боли, острой боли в ребрах, а теперь еще и в левом запястье, но вот-вот Джон в полной мере покажет им героического капитана Ватсона. Он ни за что на свете это не пропустит.

**– <o>–**

Даже при том, что он не хочет оставлять Шерлока одного в таком состоянии - он не в себе и полностью истощен, не говоря уже о ране на голове и, вероятно, о множестве других ранений, - жажда мести жарко пылает внутри Джона. Шерлок жив. С ним все будет в порядке. Но только если Джон сумеет удержать преследователей на расстоянии.

Свет мерцает, взбираясь все выше по винтовой лестнице, становясь все ярче. Джон вытащил пистолет (не собираясь использовать его в полной мере, скорее, для видимости угрозы, и чтобы ошеломить двух идиотов, по возможности) и прижался к противоположной от Шерлока стене, где лестница ýже. В момент, когда Джон замечает нелепые волосы Стью, он бросается вперед с яростным рычанием, нанося высокому американцу удар ногой в пах, вложив в него всю свою силу.

Несколько событий случается одновременно: Стью, крича от боли, сгибается пополам, а сила удара отбрасывает его назад, заставляя потерять равновесие. Он врезается в АрДжея, замыкающего строй, и его меньшее и более легкое тело не оказывает какого-либо сопротивления, разница в росте еще более усугубляется лестницей. Мерзкое проклятие звучит от АрДжея, из-за взмаха руки которого фонарик мобильного светит прямо в глаза Джону, на мгновение ослепляя. Звук разбитого о ступеньки фонарика сопровождается еще одним, более тяжелым - звуком оружия, ударившегося о каменные ступени, к счастью, без единого выстрела. АрДжей теряет телефон, когда его рука пытается уцепиться за перила и промахивается. Телефон разлетается вдребезги, погружая место происшествия в кромешную тьму. Грохот сопровождается глухими ударами двух тел, катящихся вниз по лестнице, вперемешку с проклятиями, хрюканьем и болезненными стонами, пока не затихает где-то внизу.

Джон не ждет, пока они придут в себя, и не собирается спускаться, чтобы проверить их состояние. Он знает, что пнул Стью достаточно сильно, чтобы на некоторое время вывести его из строя. Падение, по крайней мере, добавит синяков, если не вывихнутую или даже сломанную конечность. Судя по звукам, доносящимся из глубины, оба еще живы. Джон твердо намерен покинуть станцию к тому времени, когда они достаточно оправятся, чтобы снова попытаться подняться по лестнице, надеясь на защиту столичной полиции и ожидающей скорой помощи.

\- Оставайтесь там, или я пристрелю вас ко всем чертям, - кричит Джон вниз для пущей убедительности, прежде чем сунуть пистолет в карман и снова достать телефон. Как обычно, когда он накачан адреналином, руки совершенно спокойны, и, включив фонарик на телефоне в полной темноте, Джон бросается обратно к Шерлоку, не дожидаясь, пока глаза привыкнут к свету. Сердце сжимается, когда он видит, что Шерлок дрожит всем телом, сжавшись в комок, как заяц, прячущийся от собак. Часть крови, сочащейся из его волос, свежая. Должно быть, рана открылась вновь после его отчаянного рывка вверх по лестнице.

Упав на колени, Джон дотрагивается до его дрожащего плеча. Шерлок тихо вздыхает, но немного расслабляется.

\- Шерлок, все в порядке. Я сейчас тебя вытащу отсюда. Как думаешь, сможешь идти?

На мгновение он сомневается, понял ли его Шерлок, но затем, когда дрожь стихает еще больше, он кивает. Джон кладет телефон на пол и привстает рядом с Шерлоком, чтобы поддержать, помогая встать на четыре точки опоры (или на три, поскольку Шерлок все еще, защищая, прижимает правую руку к телу - похоже, она травмирована), а затем с некоторым усилием и на ноги. Шерлок цепляется за него, как утопающий. Джон шепчет ему в волосы успокаивающие слова, гладит по спине, в конце концов прислоняя его к изогнутой стене туннеля, пока Шерлок не перестает раскачиваться.

\- Скорее всего, у тебя сотрясение мозга, Шерлок. Я не знаю, что еще они сделали с тобой, но мы должны выбраться отсюда. Теперь недалеко. Один маленький лестничный пролет. Это подвальный уровень. Думаю, ты справишься, если обопрешься на меня.

Шерлок смертельно бледен и выглядит так, словно его вот-вот стошнит, но кивает, все еще сжимая руку Джона, как тиски.

\- Ладно, дай я возьму свой мобильный. Хорошо. Обними меня за плечи одной рукой. Вот и все, любимый. Мы уходим, а эти два идиота пусть сами разбираются.

\- Любимый? - выстукивает зубами Шерлок.

\- Навсегда. Пошли, - отвечает Джон, яростно целуя его в неповрежденную часть головы.

**– <o>–**

Шерлок помнит только обрывками, как они выбираются наружу. Свет, отбрасываемый телефоном Джона, мерцает на старых плитках и полу, все еще заляпанном кое-где кровью. Его или Норы Перкинс, он не знает. На мгновение его взгляд задерживается на табличке « **Выход** », и ему приходится подавить рыдание. Джон как-то замечает это, потому что крепче прижимает его к себе и снова целует в висок.

Они неуклонно поднимаются вверх. Здесь воздух заметно меняется - становится свежее, менее затхлым и более насыщенным кислородом. Шерлок глубоко вдыхает, но тут же вздрагивает, когда от этого движения начинают болеть ушибленные ребра. Они достигают еще одного лестничного пролета, на этот раз прямого и широкого, серый свет просачивается сверху - первый этаж, свежий воздух и свобода. Ноги Шерлока практически подкашиваются от облегчения.

\- Давай, Шерлок. Уже недалеко, мы почти выбрались.

\- Как ты меня нашел? - справляется Шерлок.

\- Немного детективной работы, - фыркает ему в ухо Джон. - К счастью, ты оставил след.

\- Мой телефон?

\- Да. Его нашли уборщики. Ну, или то, что от него осталось. Они отобрали его у тебя, попытались взломать, и он взорвался?

Шерлок кивает. Но тут его осеняет другая мысль, и он практически спотыкается.

\- Джон… - начинает он, ненавидя себя за то, как неожиданно дрожит его голос.

Джон выключает телефон и убирает его - сверху поступает достаточно яркий свет, - другой рукой обнимая Шерлока за талию, чтобы лучше поддержать его на последних ступенях. Джон качает головой.

\- Позже, Шерлок. Когда я буду уверен, что с тобой все в порядке.

\- Мне очень жаль, Джон, - говорит Шерлок, опуская голову.

\- Да уж, тебе и правда должно быть жаль, - ворчит Джон. - Я ужасно волновался. Я приехал сюда примерно в то же время, что и те двое, преследовавших тебя, и подслушал кое-что из их разговора. О, ты мне напомнил. Был же еще третий, они послали его за кофе, и он вскоре должен вернуться, чтобы забрать их. Мы должны быть готовы к…

\- Огни, - перебивает его Шерлок.

\- Что? О, ты прав. Рад слышать, что твой мозг все еще работает, несмотря на то, что они пытались его выбить.

Сверху, сквозь окна, мерцают голубоватые огоньки. Кавалерия уже прибыла. Шерлок чувствует, как Джон слегка оседает рядом с ним, и с силой выдыхает, выдавая свое облегчение. Однако через мгновение он снова собирается с духом. Вместе они достигают ровной поверхности и проходят через то, что более восьмидесяти лет назад было шумным билетным залом. Шерлок оглядывается по сторонам. К нему возвращаются обрывки воспоминаний. Он как-то проскользнул сюда и осматривался при свете Джонова фонарика. Здесь были люди, делали... что-то. Они погнались за ним на улицу. А потом все вокруг потемнело.

Дверь впереди распахивается, в лучах света появляется Салли Донован и несколько вооруженных полицейских. Она видит Джона с Шерлоком и мрачно кивает.

\- Все в порядке?

\- Ага, - отвечает Джон. - Мы кое-что оставили для вас внизу. Двое из тех, кто похитил Шерлока. Не знаю, в каком они состоянии, но по крайней мере один из них был вооружен.

\- Нора Перкинс, - хрипло добавляет Шерлок. Джон поворачивает голову и вопросительно смотрит на него.

\- Кто?

\- Пропавший экскурсовод из музея, - объясняет Салли. - Что с ней? Она тоже тут?

\- Да. Она мертва. Они убили ее, очевидно, случайно. Она сейчас внизу, в туннеле, который, как я думаю, раньше вел к платформам. У меня не было света, - говорит Шерлок, и по его телу пробегает дрожь. - Было темно. Одна лишь тьма.

Он снова вцепляется в Джона, когда иррациональный, ненавистный страх вновь охватывает его. Когда же он стал таким жалким, таким испуганным? _ПТСР_ \- услужливо диагностирует его разум. _Заткнись_ , - говорит ему Шерлок.

\- Уведите его отсюда, доктор Ватсон. Там уже ждет скорая помощь, - говорит Салли удивительно мягким голосом. - С этого момента мы все берем на себя. Когда мы приехали, то перехватили парня на транзитном фургоне, стоявшего на холостом ходу на тротуаре перед дверью. С ним говорит детектив-инспектор.

\- Он третий из этой троицы, - подтверждает Джон. - Давай, Шерлок. Отвезем тебя в больницу.

У Шерлока все сжимается в груди. Возможно, он не перенесет взятия анализов, рентгеноскопии и сканирования часами, накаченный наркотиками и оставленный в шумной палате.

\- Не надо в больницу.

\- Шерлок, с твоей-то раной ты…

\- Не надо в больницу, Джон. Пожалуйста. Ты сможешь присмотреть за мной.

\- Я не смогу сделать компьютерную томографию черепа используя только глаза и руки, Шерлок. И нужно убедиться, что это всего лишь сотрясение мозга, а не перелом. Как минимум нужно продезинфицировать и зашить рану. И нужно осмотреть запястье. Может быть, это просто вывих, а может, и что похуже. Ты обезвожен и дрожишь от усталости, потому что, идиот ты этакий, вчера перед уходом мало съел. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты побыл в больнице, чтобы тебе поставили капельницу с регидратационным раствором и вообще последили за твоим состоянием.

Джон свирепо смотрит на него, но, когда Шерлок закрывает глаза и опускает голову, вздыхает.

\- Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Но никаких обещаний давать не буду. Видит бог, я бы тоже предпочел, чтобы ты был дома со мной, совершенно безмозглый придурок.

Еще один поцелуй, на этот раз в щеку.

\- Пошли отсюда. Давай позаботимся о тебе.

Перед зданием собралась немалая толпа машин и людей. Шерлок сразу же чувствует, что это уже слишком. Слишком много людей, слишком много шума, слишком много разных запахов атакуют его одновременно. А хуже всего - свет: слишком много, слишком ярко. Небо затянуто тучами, но огни полицейских машин и скорой помощи все еще включены, вспыхивая в глазах так, что он вынужден их закрыть. Какой-то идиот _(турист, итальянец, легкий завтрак)_ уже фотографирует. Он стоит за полицейской лентой, которую быстро натянули поперек входа в маленькую боковую улочку (Коттедж-Плейс?), но вспышка его камеры причиняет боль чувствительным глазам Шерлока, как острый нож.

Шерлок ненавидит свое тело и разум за то, что они предали его, превратив в слабое, дрожащее, страдающее месиво, которое не хочет ничего, кроме как свернуться калачиком где-нибудь в тепле и запахе Джона и стереть боль, темноту и сокрушительный страх, которые он только что испытал. Он знает, что его реакция вполне нормальна. Спадает всплеск адреналина, что поддерживал его все последние часы - часы? Правда? Он даже не представляет. Шерлок снова дрожит, прижатый к Джону, который держит его крепко, но нежно. Он чувствует головокружение и предобморочное состояние, его подташнивает, странная смесь тошноты, напоминающей ту, когда переел и совершенно, отчаянно голоден. Он полагает, что все же последнее. Гипогликемия. В воздухе витает слабый, но соблазнительный запах кофе, исходящий от большого черного фургона, боковая дверь которого открыта, а водитель сидит сзади, напротив Лестрейда и полицейского констебля, которые его допрашивают. Водитель нервно теребит бумажный стаканчик из «Старбакса».

Шерлок задумчиво на него смотрит, когда Джон осторожно ведет его через улицу к машине скорой помощи. К ним подходят два парамедика и предлагают помощь. Шерлок отрицательно качает головой. Он не хочет, чтобы к нему прикасались посторонние. Рядом с ним вздыхает Джон.

\- Он в шоке и, возможно, не хочет, чтобы его трогали, - объясняет Джон. - Я врач и его партнер. Я был бы очень признателен, если бы смог воспользоваться вашим оборудованием. Кроме того, мне может понадобиться ваша помощь позже, когда мы стабилизируем его состояние. Шерлок, пожалуйста, сядь сюда.

Шерлок пытается не обращать внимания на процедуры. Они терпимы только потому, что большинство их делает Джон, после того как сообщил парамедикам о некоторых важных деталях в истории болезни Шерлока _(аллергия на пенициллин, выстрел в грудь, злоупотребление кокаином в прошлом – это никогда не было злоупотреблением, Джон, благодарю покорно)_ , они промывают и зашивают рану на голове. По-видимому, все не так плохо, как опасался Джон, потому что он выглядит расслабленным после того, как с раны смыли кровь, продезинфицировали и он внимательно ее изучил. Проверка на наличие признаков подтверждает сотрясение мозга, хоть и слабое, но усугубленное усталостью. Несколько ребер в кровоподтеках, так же, как плечо и бедро, потому что его бросили на твердый пол со связанными за спиной руками. Правое запястье вывихнуто и уже начало опухать. Парамедики наносят охлаждающий гель и дают ему пакет со льдом, прежде чем подключить Шерлока к капельнице для регидратации.

\- Я бы предпочел воды, - хрипит Шерлок.

\- Конечно, - говорит Джон, поглаживая его по волосам на здоровой стороне головы, и спешит принести ему бутылку. Шерлок жадно пьет воду, а потом стонет от боли, когда начинает ныть желудок.

\- Полегче, Шерлок. Маленькими глотками.

\- Кофе, - говорит Шерлок. - Вон у того человека он есть.

\- Нет, ты не будешь пить кофе в таком состоянии, - строго говорит Джон. Затем выражение лица становится задумчивым, когда он изучает черный фургон. Он облизывает губы и вдруг улыбается.

\- Сейчас вернусь, - говорит Джон.

Шерлок оседает на месте, натягивая на себя одеяло, которое кто-то накинул на него, поплотнее. Он закрывает глаза. Запах кофе и чего-то испеченного, какой-то выпечки, заставляет снова открыть глаза.

\- Как думаешь, сможешь переварить что-нибудь сладкое? - спрашивает Джон, вновь появившись перед Шерлоком. Он протягивает стаканчик из «Старбакса», черничный маффин и шоколадную булочку. Все это восхитительно пахнет. Желудок Шерлока сжимается, но не от отвращения, а от интереса.

\- Да, - говорит он. - Но я думал, что мне нельзя кофеин.

\- Прежде чем пойти за этими двумя головорезами, - улыбается ему Джон, - я слышал, что они заказали водителю. Тот тип, что поменьше ростом, заказал… Я не помню всего, что он перечислил, но кофе был без кофеина, и название у него было сладкое до безобразия. Двойное карамельное макиато или еще какое-то навороченное дерьмо вроде этого. Он уже не горячий, но... Эй, помедленнее, Шерлок.

Шерлок выхватывает стаканчик из рук Джона и делает глоток. Напиток настолько сладкий, что сводит зубы, и, хотя в целом он неравнодушен к сладостям, но не стал бы пить ничего настолько сладкого. Однако для его лишенного сахара организма это кажется раем. Он снимает пластиковую крышку и с наслаждением пьет тепловатый напиток, вытирая покрытые пеной губы рукавом, прежде чем снова нырнуть в стаканчик.

\- Не торопись, Шерлок, иначе тебе станет плохо.

Шерлок только качает головой.

\- Необычный вид лечения, - комментирует один из парамедиков, приподняв брови и наблюдая, как Шерлок глотает напиток.

\- Похоже, однако, что работает, - говорит другой, улыбаясь, когда Шерлок тянется к шоколадной булочке и практически заглатывает ее, запивая остатками макиато. - Помню, у меня была гипогликемия после пробежки, и меня тошнило так, что вырвало. Желудок не принимал макароны и все такое. Но сладкая, приторная выпечка шла хорошо. После этого меня уже не тошнило. Иногда тело просто само знает, что ему нужно, да?

Шерлок кивает. Он опускает стаканчик, когда видит какой-то переполох у дверей станции. Сержант Донован и ее коллеги подняли наверх двух головорезов, которые идут между ними со скованными за спиной руками. Один, тот, что побольше, шагает все еще неуклюже. Джон, должно быть, сильно его ударил. Другой прихрамывает, и одно плечо выглядит так, словно он получил повреждение, когда упал с лестницы. Лицо Донован становится мрачным, когда она подходит к вылезающему из фургона Лестрейду. Она кивает в сторону станции, вероятно, сообщая ему о теле Норы Перкинс.

\- Пошлите туда криминалистов и сообщите коронеру, - говорит ей Лестрейд. - Я пойду посмотрю, как там Шерлок и готов ли он дать показания.

\- Не готов, - говорит Джон, когда подходит Лестрейд. - Я бы хотел, чтобы его как следует осмотрели в больнице, а потом отвезу домой. Я дам тебе знать, когда он достаточно поправится, чтобы предоставить отчет.

Лестрейд кивает, потирая затылок и стараясь заглянуть за Джона, чтобы хоть мельком увидеть Шерлока.

\- Хорошо. У нас и так достаточно забот с этими тремя идиотами и мертвой женщиной внизу. Но с ним все в порядке, да? Что они с ним сделали?

\- Насколько я могу судить, травмы умеренные. Удар по голове, сотрясение, усталость. Но, как я уже сказал, я хотел бы убедиться, что нет ничего более серьезного. И еще… - Тут он подходит ближе к Лестрейду и понижает голос. Шерлок напрягает слух, пытаясь уловить, что говорит Джон, но ему не удается расслышать каждое слово. Однако выражение лица Джона становится серьезным, когда он говорит что-то о панической атаке.

Шерлок насмешливо фыркает. Да, была. Теперь все закончено. Нет нужды из-за этого суетиться. С ним все в порядке. Он был напуган в момент острого стресса и пережил кое-что из прошлого опыта, что предпочел бы удалить навсегда, но почему-то не может. Ему просто нужно немного времени, чтобы восстановить Чертоги, чтобы усилить то темное место, в котором он запер эти конкретные воспоминания. Как только стены, дополнительно утяжеленные двери и замки снова встанут на свои места, с ним все будет в порядке. Не стоит беспокоиться.

\- Ладно, тогда я оставляю вас, - хлопает Лестрейд Джона по плечу. - Проследи, чтобы он поскорее поправился, ладно? Это расследование имеет все задатки чего-то бóльшего. Он нам нужен.

 _Да, конечно, я вам нужен,_ думает Шерлок _. Всегда буду. Можешь рассчитывать на меня, потому что я в порядке. Тот эпизод внизу в туннеле был небольшим сбоем. Этого больше не повторится._

Он решительно игнорирует тихий, но настойчивый голос, говорящий ему, что нет, это может повториться в любой момент. Что он слаб, жалок, сломлен, что он больше не может полагаться на свой разум, что тот снова сыграет с ним злую шутку, возможно, когда он меньше всего может себе это позволить.

 _Заткнись_ , говорит он голосу.

\- Шерлок, выше голову, приятель, - окликает его Лестрейд. - Пусть Джон позаботится о тебе. Увидимся завтра.

Шерлок хмыкает в ответ.

\- Маффин тоже съешь? - спрашивает Джон. Шерлок отрицательно качает головой. Его снова слегка подташнивает. Возможно, сладкий напиток и выпечка были слишком самонадеянными.

Джон задумчиво смотрит на маффин, прежде чем проглотить его за три больших укуса. _Значит, он тоже остался без завтрака,_ думает Шерлок, снова испытывая угрызения совести за то, что причинил Джону столько беспокойства.

Джон вытирает несколько крошек с уголка рта.

\- Пойдем, давай отвезем тебя в больницу. Куда вы его отвезете? Челси19?

\- Да, - говорит женщина-парамедик.

\- Хорошо. Ты езжай вперед, а я поеду следом на велосипеде. Ох, Шерлок, не делай такое лицо. Это просто короткая поездка, и, по всей вероятности, я буду там даже раньше вас, с учетом пробок.

Шерлок кивает. Конечно, Джон прав. Шерлок просто не хочет расставаться с ним прямо сейчас. Не будь таким прилипчивым, упрекает он себя. Джон очень скоро будет сыт тобой по горло, если ты будешь таким. Это не то, на что он подписался, когда согласился попробовать отношения с тобой.

Но он любит заботиться о людях, возражает другой голос. Он же врач. Помогать людям - это его работа и призвание.

Как врач, да, но он, конечно же, не захочет иметь такого слабого и нуждающегося бойфренда.

\- Шерлок? - Джон снова запускает руку в его волосы, успокаивающе поглаживая их, пока парамедики закрепляют Шерлока на носилках. Похоже, он чем-то встревожен.

\- Я в порядке.

\- Нет, ты не в порядке. Что бы ни творилось в твоем большом, прекрасном мозгу, сейчас это не приносит тебе никакой пользы. Так что прекрати. Отдохни. Я скоро снова буду с тобой, и ты в хороших руках, хорошо? Хорошо, Шерлок?

\- Да, Джон, - говорит Шерлок, закатывая глаза, что, как ни странно, вызывает у Джона улыбку. Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб, а затем, после недолгого колебания, в губы.

\- Веди себя хорошо, ладно?

\- Да, Джон, - усмехается Шерлок.

Джон улыбается ему, подмигивает и закрывает двери машины скорой помощи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания Переводчика:  
> [1] В тексте используется некая перефразовка «set up some shelves», тогда как в оригинале – putting up shelves и эта фраза действительно часто используется в качестве эвфемизма для секса, в том смысле, что у кого-то будет секс. Вот тут, правда на англ., коротенькая статья как раз из сериала про этот и другие эвфемизмы - https://itsnotchancemrholmesitschess.tumblr.com/post/139490938197/i-think-i-helped-him-put-up-some-shelves
> 
> [2] Аромантик - это тот человек, который практически не испытывает или не испытывает совсем каких-либо романтических чувств по отношению к другим людям. Асексуал - это человек, у которого нет сексуального влечения вообще. Т.о. по мнению Джона Шерлок мог бы и тем, и другим или тем или другим;
> 
> [3] В Англии считалось, что это были буханки священного хлеба или магические змеиные яйца. В Дании полагали, что это «грозовые» камни: считалось, что они начинают выделять влагу перед штормами, что помогало людям предсказывать ненастную погоду. Пять линий, найденные на окаменелостях многих морских ежей, считались хорошим знаком, в Индии их хранили, как талисман к удаче. Магические силы, связанные с морскими ежами, отражали то, как каждая культура их интерпретировала. Считалось, что они способны вылечить укус змеи, помогали готовить хлеб, защищали от шторма и приносили удачу;
> 
> [4] По итогам референдума 2016 года премьер-министр Дэвид Кэмерон, выступавший за сохранение Великобритании в составе ЕС, ушёл в отставку, и ему на смену пришла Тереза Мэй;
> 
> [5] Имеется в виду Вестминстерский дворец, расположенный в Вестминстере, в котором заседает Парламент Великобритании;
> 
> [6] Барьер Темзы (англ. Thames Barrier) - защитное сооружение поперек реки Темзы в восточном Лондон, способное перекрывать движение воды вверх по реке для защиты города и его окрестностей от нагонной волны высотою до 7 метров со стороны Северного моря. Введен в эксплуатацию в 1983, является частью системы защиты Лондона от наводнений. Срок службы рассчитан до 2030 года;
> 
> [7] Амблсайд - город на северо-западе Англии, графство Камбрия;
> 
> [8] Crossrail - строящаяся с 2009 года ветка метро. Открытие планируется на осень 2020 - весну 2021. 23 февраля 2016 года королева Елизавета II и мэром Борис Джонсон посетили строящуюся станцию Bond Street в центре Лондона. Там объявили, что ветка получит название Elizabeth Line и будет обозначаться на картах сиреневым цветом, любимым цветом королевы. Подробнее тут - https://www.bbc.com/russian/features-48614974 
> 
> [9] Вообще, Тайберн (англ. Tyburn) это деревня в графстве Миддлсекс ныне часть лондонского городского округа Вестминстер. С 1196 по 1783 гг. являлась официальным местом проведения казней, осужденных города Лондона. Название деревни происходит от имени ручья Тайберн, одного из притоков речки Вестборн (англ. River Westbourne), впадавшей в Темзу. В настоящее время Тайберн и Вестборн полностью текут по подземным искусственным каналам. Речка проходит через Риджент-парк, течет под Букингемским дворцом; когда-то эта река имела славу лучшего места, где стоит рыбачить, поскольку в Тайберне водился лосось;
> 
> [10] Река Флит - самая большая из подземных рек Лондона. Ее верховья - это два потока на Хэмпстед-Хит, каждый из которых был запруден в серию прудов - Хэмпстед-Пондс и Хайгейт-Пондс в 18 веке. На южном краю Хэмпстед-Хит они спускаются под землю в канализационные трубы и присоединяются к Камден Таун. Изначально река стала грязной из-за того, что мясники со Смитфилдского рынка выбрасывали в нее останки мертвых животных;
> 
> [11] Подземная почтовая железная дорога функционировала с 1927 по 2003 гг. Причина закрытия была проста: перевозка почты автотранспортом по тому же маршруту обходится, по разным данным, в 3-5 раз дешевле. Подробнее тут: http://loveopium.ru/texnika/podzemnaya-pochtovaya-zheleznaya-doroga-londona.html
> 
> [12] Даун-стрит - заброшенная станция лондонского метро, расположенная в Мэйфэр, на западе Лондона. Открыта в 1907 году Великой северной, Пикадилли и Бромптонской железной дорогой.
> 
> Хайгейт - Станция была переименована в Арчуэй (Хайгейт) 11 июня 1939 г. В рамках новой программы работ станция была переименована в Хайгейт (Арчуэй) 19 января 1941 г., прежде чем стать просто Арчуэй в декабре 1947 года, а название Хайгейт было перенесено на новую станцию, построенную под одноименной станцией высокого уровня Лондонской и Северо-Восточной железной дороги (LNER).
> 
> Клэпхем-Саут - Это одна из восьми станций лондонского метро с глубоким бомбоубежищем под ней. В 1948 г. глубокие убежища использовались в качестве временного жилья для иммигрантов из Вест-Индии;
> 
> Продолжение в комментариях...


	2. Над

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание Переводчика:  
> Обратите внимание, что визуализация перешла в новый формат. Во время чтения вы увидите подчеркнутое слово или выражение - кликнув на это место вы тут же увидите картинку для визуализации. Нет необходимости листать в конец главы, отрываясь от чтения, или просматривать картинки после того как прочитан весь текст. 
> 
> Автор планирует написать сиквел к «Спасению из подземелья», для него уже даже есть название, но сначала в планах закончить другие работы.
> 
> Благодарность за вычитку бете Radioactive Scorpion
> 
> P.S. На странице оригинала у Автора прекрасная иллюстрация к главе! Сходите, не пожалеете!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои.

На этот раз, когда Джон едет в больницу «Челси и Вестминистер», он не жалуется на оживленные дороги и идиотов-водителей. Сосредоточенность на выживании в лондонском потоке машин в утренний час пик оставляет небольшой простор для умственных способностей, чтобы посвятить их навязчивому видению Шерлока, привязанного к носилкам в задней части машины скорой помощи.

Этот конкретный образ запечатлен в мозгу Джона с той ночи, когда в Шерлока стреляли, с жуткими подробностями, которые прибавились через несколько дней, когда тот сбежал из больницы, провернул трюк на Лейнстер Гарденс и рухнул на пол в 221Б потому что сердцу почти перестало биться (снова). Снова. А сколько раз сердце Шерлока действительно останавливалось? Два? Три?

Дрожь пробегает по телу Джона, когда он приковывает велосипед к стойке рядом со входом в отделение травматологии и неотложной помощи. Сейчас, когда адреналин от велосипедной прогулки слабеет и он смотрит, как к больнице подъезжает машина скорой помощи с ревущими сиренами (не Шерлока, они все еще в пути, пробираются через пробки), неожиданно возникают воспоминания о тех временах, когда Шерлок чуть не умер у него на руках. Когда Джон закрывает глаза, он видит, как Шерлока выкатывают на каталке из особняка Магнуссена, пропитанную кровью белую рубашку, кислородную маску на лице, призрачно-бледную кожу и закрытые глаза. Он выглядел невероятно маленьким, ничего общего с тем грозным, мощным присутствием, которым он обычно врезался в жизнь Джона. Он был так неподвижен. От его кипучей энергии не осталось и следа. Все, что делало Шерлока - Шерлоком, исчезло, кроме его странно красивой внешности, но даже она ослабла, разбилась. Его неподвижность напомнила Джону о том, как он лежал на тротуаре перед Бартсом. _Кровь пропитала его волосы и прочертила странные узоры на лице - совсем как сейчас._

Еще одна волна дрожи пробегает по телу Джона. Приходится настойчиво напомнить самому себе, что на этот раз с Шерлоком все в порядке. Правда, он немного избит, но ему приходилось переживать и куда худшее. Им обоим. Вряд ли его травмы опасны для жизни. Сотрясение мозга - просто досадная помеха, из-за которой Шерлок будет хандрить и дуться на соседа по квартире несколько дней. Тот факт, что он вывихнул запястье доминирующей руки, может потребовать от Джона помощи в некоторых вещах, таких как одевание и раздевание. _Ох._

Уголок рта Джона дергается в легкой улыбке. Что ж, возможно, из этого выйдет что-то хорошее. Он любит заботиться о Шерлоке, и, хотя тот будет стонать и жаловаться, и в целом вести себя как королева драмы, Джон убежден, что втайне Шерлок любит, когда он о нем заботится. Ведь он позволяет только нескольким людям быть так близко к себе, и Джон чувствует себя чрезвычайно привилегированным, одним из избранных, что на самом деле он единственный человек, с которым Шерлок хочет провести остаток жизни.

Поэтому Джон будет потакать ему, угождать прихотям его светлости и отфильтровывать жалобы. Конечно же, будет. Если бы они поменялись местами, Шерлок сделал бы то же самое для него. Он может быть чрезвычайно самоотверженным и заботливым, когда это касается дорогих ему людей. Джону потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать и распознать эту сторону друга. Шерлок хорошо поработал над тем, чтобы это скрыть, поддерживая образ «высокофункционального социопата». Джон думает, что Шерлок десятилетиями сдерживал эту свою сторону из-за самозащиты, отсутствия любви и уважения, проявляемых к нему другими, только чтобы теперь раскрыть ее перед Джоном, единственным человеком, которому он, кажется, безоговорочно доверяет, несмотря на все то дерьмо, которому Джон подверг его в прошлом.

Приезжает скорая помощь с Шерлоком. При виде нее Джон облегченно вздыхает. Направляясь к машине, он надеется, что Шерлок действительно вел себя хорошо и не вызвал недовольства медиков во время короткой поездки.

**– <o>–**

Шерлок воспользовался поездкой в машине скорой, чтобы поразмыслить о расследовании, по крайней мере настолько, насколько позволяет больная голова и общая сонливость. Теперь он считает это _своим_ расследованием. В конце концов, это он нашел тело Норы Перкинс. Через три минуты после начала поездки он испытывает искушение сказать бригаде скорой помощи, чтобы они развернули машину и отвезли его обратно на место преступления. Команда криминалистов уже должна была прибыть, чтобы пролить свет на темное место упокоения Норы Перкинс, как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. Несмотря на то что Шерлок знает, как она умерла и даже кто ее убил, ему не терпится взглянуть на ее раны, чтобы определить, как и чем был нанесен удар. Он хочет присутствовать при допросе этих трех головорезов. Он хочет исследовать старую станцию, имея достаточное освещение, хочет узнать о мотивах преступников. Кто их таинственный «босс»? Для чего использовалась станция? Эти трое родом из разных стран и социальных слоев. Как они познакомились? Кто еще входит в эту организацию? Знает ли официальный владелец старой станции о происходящей там незаконной деятельности? Может быть, он каким-то образом замешан в этом деле? Вопросы, вопросы. Шерлок хочет получить ответы. Но в ближайшее время он их не получит.

Он со вздохом закрывает глаза и пытается расслабиться на каталке. Конечно, парамедики не вернут его обратно. Он мог бы уговорить их на это, шантажировать информацией, которую узнал о них, но сомневается, что это сработает. Оба профессионалы и, вероятно, в прошлом имели дело со всеми типами несговорчивых пациентов. Джон рассердится, если Шерлок будет их запугивать. Он обещал вести себя хорошо. Джон очень чувствителен к тому, как обращаются с теми, кто работает в секторе здравоохранения, неустанно повторяя, что персонал НСЗ1 работает чрезвычайно усердно за низкую заработную плату. Он не хотел бы, чтобы Шерлок доставлял парамедикам неприятности, когда они просто делают свою работу, и делают ее хорошо. Джон также может взбеситься, если скорая Шерлока не прибудет в больницу за тот период времени, который можно считать реальным для поездки. Он будет волноваться. Шерлок не хочет, чтобы Джон больше беспокоился о нем.

Скорая сворачивает за угол, и он чувствует, как сводит живот. Тошнота, вызванная обезвоживанием и гипогликемией, а отчасти и сотрясением мозга, отступила после импровизированной трапезы. Очевидно, сладкий напиток и выпечка мгновенно вернули ему нормальный уровень сахара в крови. Однако его все еще мучает жажда и голова раскалывается от боли, несмотря на полученное слабое обезболивающее. Запястье перестало опухать благодаря охлаждающему пакету, но болит, особенно когда Шерлок пытается пошевелить большим пальцем. Шерлок горячо надеется, что это просто растяжение связок и ему не понадобится гипс. Это было бы невыносимо. Это его доминирующая рука. Он ей пишет, использует обе руки, когда печатает вслепую. Бриться, одеваться, раздеваться, принимать душ - все это будет непросто, если правая рука будет в чертовом гипсе. Не говоря уже об игре на скрипке... _Вообще-то, Джон мог бы помочь справиться с большинством задач. Конечно, он будет счастлив помочь, если ты попросишь. Ему, возможно, даже понравится. Он любит присматривать за тобой, и то, что он будет помогать, создаст массу возможностей для интимных прикосновений. Оу._

Снаружи сердито сигналит машина. Радости лондонского уличного движения. Машина скорой резко останавливается. Несмотря на то что его руки и ноги привязаны к каталке, а голова зафиксирована так, чтобы не двигалась слишком сильно, Шерлок задыхается от боли. Ремни на руках впиваются в кожу. На мгновение он вспоминает о кабельных связках на запястьях. Скорая снова трогается, но только для того, чтобы снова резко затормозить. Парамедик, едущая с ним, бормочет проклятие, затем извиняется и подходит проверить капельницу. Она спрашивает что-то у Шерлока. Он понимает, что к нему обращаются, но не понимает слов. Он только смотрит на нее с каким-то ужасом. И вновь ремни трутся о руки и лодыжки. Они не причиняют боли, это не проблема. Но факт, что он скован, внезапно и сильно напоминает о заключении в Сербии. _Холодный металл жмет, натирает кожу до крови, стягивает слишком сильно, чтобы можно было попытаться протиснуть руки, даже с возможностью вывихнуть большие пальцы. Полное бессилие. Ноги подкашиваются, тело провисло, плечевые суставы болят, почти невыносимое ощущение, как будто руки выдергиваются из суставов под тяжестью собственного тела, кровь стекает по рукам из изрезанной металлическими кандалами кожи на запястьях._

Должно быть, он издал звук ужаса, потому что фельдшер снова начинает говорить с ним, мягко, но настойчиво. Он открывает глаза. Темнота сербской тюрьмы исчезает, сменяясь ее смуглым лицом, темными глазами и бирюзовыми тенями для век.

\- Я в порядке, - хрипит он.

Она выглядит обеспокоенной.

\- Правда, - настаивает он. - Можно мне еще воды?

Пока она помогает ему пить, Шерлок пытается сосредоточиться на настоящем. Он должен взять себя в руки, должен снова обуздать и надежно спрятать эти воспоминания. Как можно быстрее. Это невыносимо, когда они появляются и обездвиживают в самые неподходящие моменты. Он уже пережил тяжелые времена, пережил годы издевательств и одиночества, и ничего из этого не оказало на него такого воздействия. Он не настолько слаб, чтобы позволить нескольким дням заточения разрушить его вот так. Это отвратительно. Он разберется с этим, избавится от этих воспоминаний. Удалит их навсегда. Так или иначе. Когда будет менее уставшим, когда голова не будет так сильно болеть.

Они добираются до больницы без дальнейших происшествий. Джон уже ждет у стойки регистрации, потный из-за плотной куртки, что сейчас перекинута через руку (Шерлок гадает, что он сделал с пистолетом), его волосы растрепаны там, где он проводил рукой после того, как снял шлем. Джон выглядит спокойным, но морщины беспокойства все еще глубоко расчерчивают его лицо. _Плохо спал прошлой ночью,_ заключает Шерлок, чувствуя еще один приступ вины. Он мог бы послать сообщение еще до того, как отправился на Коттедж-Плейс со станции «Южный Кенсингтон», но был так поглощен этим расследованием, что просто-напросто забыл. А потом он столкнулся с преступниками, они его вырубили и забрали телефон.

\- Привет, - говорит Джон, подходя к нему и убирая со лба прядь волос. - Все в порядке?

\- Скучно, - бурчит Шерлок.

\- Уже?

\- Я хочу вернуться домой. Вообще-то, я хотел бы заняться расследованием прямо сейчас, но, зная, что ты этого не позволишь и испортишь все удовольствие, я выберу более реалистичный вариант.

\- Мудрое решение. Чем больше сотрудничества от тебя, тем скорее мы отсюда выберемся. Будем надеяться, что сканирования не придется ждать слишком долго. Недавно прибыла еще одна машина. Похоже, что-то серьезное. Пока мы ждем и если ты чувствуешь себя в состоянии это сделать - и действительно можешь вспомнить, что произошло с тобой, начиная со вчерашнего вечера, - расскажешь, что произошло?

Шерлок не отказывает себе в этом удовольствии. На самом деле, он высоко ценит просьбу Джона. Облечение наблюдений о конкретном расследовании в слова всегда помогало видеть детали более ясно, распознавать связи, осознавать ошибочные или вводящие в заблуждение предположения. Любая аудитория подойдет, даже череп, но прошлый опыт показал, что Джон, слушая, комментируя, задавая странные вопросы или требуя разъяснений, на самом деле улучшает мыслительный процесс Шерлока. Джон - лучшая аудитория, о которой только мог мечтать Шерлок, его проводник света.

В свою очередь, Джон прекрасно играет свою роль. После всех неудач их профессионального партнерства в последние годы Шерлок чувствует, что теперь, наконец, они вернулись на твердую, хорошо знакомую территорию. Он купается во внимании и восхищении Джона, когда тот хвалит его за то, как он освободился от стяжек и, несмотря на свое состояние, нашел выход из мрачного заточения, спрятавшись от тюремщиков. В то же время Шерлок знает: Джон винит себя за то, что не приехал раньше или не был вместе с ним, что сразу позволило бы избежать пленения. Шерлок пытается успокоить его чувство вины, хваля за своевременное вмешательство и за то, что Джон так ловко (и хорошо продуманно) задержал его преследователей, когда и как это сделал.

В итоге, они проводят в больнице больше трех часов. Примерно через час Шерлок чувствует себя измученным и безумно скучающим. Если бы Джон не составлял компанию и не отвлекал его, он бы точно взорвался от скуки. К счастью, Джон одалживает ему телефон, чтобы он мог поискать информацию о станции «Бромптон-Роуд». Шерлок находит в интернете несколько старых поэтажных планов. Пока они сидят рядом в углу рентгенологического отделения, ожидая результатов рентгеноскопии и компьютерной томографии, он показывает Джону, где именно они были с Норой Перкинс.

\- Зачем они притащили вас обоих вниз? - размышляет Джон. - В смысле, судя по тому, что говорили головорезы и что ты помнишь, наткнулся на них ты после того, как проник на станцию. Они, как и сегодня, оставили дверь открытой или ты ее взломал?

Шерлок сообщает, что последнее. Дешевый замок не представлял особой проблемы, вспоминает он. Джон кивает и продолжает:

\- Они погнались за тобой, догнали и вырубили немного вверх по улице, а потом отнесли обратно. Почему бы просто не спрятаться тебя за какими-нибудь ящиками или коробками на первом этаже? Или даже в одной из них? Я уверен, там было достаточно места. Или если не там, то есть еще и подвальный этаж. Я почти ничего не видел, но мне показалось, что там было несколько помещений. По крайней мере, так она был построена, согласно плану, что ты нашел. В общем, им пришлось нести тебя вниз по лестнице. Шайка идиотов!

\- Конечно, они не очень умны, - пожимает плечами Шерлок. - Интересно, где именно они столкнулись с Норой? Ее кроссовок лежал дальше по туннелю, и то, как кровь текла по ее лицу из раны на голове, указывает на то, что ее тоже несли довольно долго. Согласен с тобой, держать нас в самом дальнем конце туннеля бессмысленно, если только они не планировали каким-то образом открыть металлическую дверь, о которой я тебе говорил, и перенести нас на рельсы. Ночью, когда линия «Пикадилли» не работает, они могли бы отнести нас на одну из ближайших станций и положить туда, чтобы это выглядело как самоубийство. Может быть, таков был план, пока их «боссу» не потребовалось поговорить со мной.

\- Ты думаешь, что со старой станции все еще есть доступ к путям? В интернете сказано, что все платформы были заложены кирпичом.

\- Кто-то копался в стенах тяжелыми инструментами. Либо они просто искали медные кабели или другие металлы, чтобы продать их в качестве лома, либо снимали старую плитку, чтобы продать коллекционерам, увлеченным памятными вещами Эдвардианской эпохи или подземки. Или же они действительно рыли новые туннели, чтобы расширить пространство под землей.

Джон задумчиво кивает, потягивая чай, купленный в кафетерии. Шерлок свой уже выпил. Он также съел бутерброд и выпил еще две бутылки воды. Если не считать головной боли, тупой боли в запястье и того, что он все еще грязный и небритый, он снова чувствует себя почти человеком. Над правым виском сбрит небольшой участок волос, чтобы обеспечить доступ к ране, сейчас стянутой четырьмя швами. Джон ухмыльнулся, увидев новую прическу - челка теперь была зачесана влево, а не вправо, оставляя выбритую кожу открытой, - заметив, что Шерлок теперь выглядит как панк. Шерлок только сердито посмотрел на него. Рана зудит, но он сопротивляется желанию почесать ее или провести пальцами по бреши в кудрях. Это напоминает ему о коротко остриженных волосах в первый год изгнания. Когда он покинул Великобританию, то оставил там же и кудри, сложенные в мешки мусорных баков захудалого отеля в Дувре. А когда через два года он вернулся в Лондон, то первым делом подстригся, чтобы избавиться от спутанной копны волос, отросшей за время его отсутствия.

\- Есть идеи, кто их таинственный «босс»? - спрашивает Джон, прерывая воспоминания.

Шерлок качает головой, стонет от боли и тяжело дышит. Эта головная боль действует на нервы, но он предпочел отказаться от сильных обезболивающих, потому что они притупляют разум, а он ему нужен ясный и работающий. Кроме того, Джон решительно проголосовал против всего, что могло бы вызвать его дремлющую зависимость.

\- Нет. Возможно, Лестрейд уже знает, - отвечает Шерлок. - Я сомневаюсь, что наши три особых друга окажут серьезное сопротивление умелому допросу, а Лестрейд и Донован хороши в этом. Вряд ли человек, которому они подчиняются напрямую, занимает высокое положение в иерархии их организации. Они слишком просты и непрофессиональны. Они - маленькие винтики в большой машине. Остается только выяснить, кто стоит за всем этим и на самом деле дергает за ниточки. О, это было бы не плохо. - Шерлок улыбается Джону, который поднимает бровь, но потом тоже улыбается.

\- Значит, ты считаешь, что эта станция - площадка для организованной преступности? - спрашивает он.

\- Это было бы очень удобное место, не так ли? Много подземных складских помещений, расположено в центре. В частной собственности. Идеально подходит для всех сомнительных авантюр. Отмывание денег, контрабанда предметов роскоши, наркотики и даже торговля людьми. Подумай сам **:** нас с Норой Перкинс схватили и держали там - в моем случае меня даже вырубили снаружи, недалеко от оживленной Бромптон-Роуд, где нас мог бы увидеть любой прохожий, - и никто не сообщил полиции о чем-то необычном. С нужными связями в полиции и местном совете преступная организация могла бы оставаться незамеченной годами, зарабатывая при этом миллионы.

\- Тогда тот, кто стоит за этим делом, вряд ли обрадуется вниманию Скотланд-Ярда, - задумчиво кивает Джон.

\- Конечно, нет, - мрачно улыбается Шерлок. - Кроме того, я намерен выудить у Майкрофта всю имеющуюся закрытую информацию на официального владельца станции. Почему-то я сомневаюсь, что это всего лишь незначительные контрабандные операции. Здесь задействовано что-то еще. Подозреваю, что во время изучения истории забытых лондонских станций метро Нора Перкинс наткнулась на что-то серьезное. Возможно, она даже не осознавала этого - на самом деле, я в этом уверен. Просто оказалась не в том месте и не в то время. Но теперь я считаю нашим долгом пойти по следу, который она обнаружила, и убедиться, что ее вклад не забыт.

Джон одним большим глотком допивает чай и смотрит на бумажный стаканчик.

\- Ее парень будет убит горем, - тихо говорит он.

Шерлок бросает на Джона быстрый взгляд. Рядом с ним он выглядит маленьким, его лицо бледное и в морщинах, тени под глазами выделяются в ярком свете больничного коридора. На Шерлока наваливается мощное воспоминание **:** рука Джона, сжимающая его запястье, надломленный и отчаянный голос, звенящий в ушах. _Пустите меня, дайте пройти. Он мой друг. Он мой друг._ Знакомая, повторяющаяся часть его снов.

Он нежно берет руку Джона, обхватывает своей большой ладонью и успокаивающе сжимает. Джон прерывисто вздыхает. Он поднимает голову и одаривает Шерлока легкой грустной улыбкой.

\- Я ненавижу себя за эгоизм, но я рад, что ты и Нора Перкинс не поменялись местами. Я видел тебя почти мертвым - мертвым даже чаще, чем здоровым. Я сомневаюсь, что справлюсь в следующий раз.

Шерлок сглатывает и опускает голову.

\- Мне очень жаль, Джон. - Он проводит большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Джона.

Джон снова вздыхает. Он поднимает свободную руку и быстро проводит по глазам.

\- Я веду себя глупо, - хрипло говорит Джон. - Конечно, это не твоя вина. Ты же не просил их вырубить тебя. Ты не просил Мэри стрелять в тебя. Это просто...

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я был более осторожен?

\- Ага. Может быть. Я не знаю. В смысле, то, чем мы занимаемся, - опасно. Мы оба это знаем, и отчасти поэтому нам это нравится. Но это не мешает мне беспокоиться о тебе.

\- Так же, как и мне.

\- Я знаю. Господи, Шерлок. Не обращай внимания на мою болтовню. Я слишком сентиментален.

\- Все в порядке.

\- Да?

\- Я не возражаю.

\- И это говорит человек, который терпеть не может сантиментов, - фыркает Джон. - Бельмо на глазу и все такое2.

Уголки губ Шерлока приподнимаются в улыбке.

\- Ну, я недавно открыл для себя достоинства сентиментальности - в малых дозах. Во всяком случае, я обещаю, что в обозримом будущем воздержусь от того, чтобы почти умереть при тебе.

Джон фыркает от смеха. Разворачивает руку в руке Шерлока и сжимает пальцы.

\- Пожалуйста, распространи это обещание на настоящую смерть, хорошо?

\- Хорошо. Хотя я не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь умирал по-настоящему, Джон. Та штука в Бартсе не считается.

\- Я не считаю «ту штуку в Бартсе» - что за совершенно неподходящий термин для того, что ты там выкинул? Я считаю те два раза, когда у тебя случилась остановка сердца в машине скорой помощи, и его пришлось заново запускать - один раз по дороге из особняка Магнуссена в больницу, а второй раз после того, как ты потерял сознание на Бейкер-стрит. И я считаю - вдвойне, - тот момент, когда в операционной у тебя остановилось сердце и тебя объявили мертвым.

Шерлок пристально смотрит на него. Заглянув в свою медицинскую карту, он понял, что чудом избежал смерти после пули, которую Мэри всадила ему в грудь. Да, ему, должно быть, заново запустили сердце. Но он все-таки выжил и, если не считать того, что грудь то и дело ныла от нагрузок или смены погоды, сейчас в полном порядке. Поэтому вопрос для него решен. Однако выражение лица Джона намекает на саму суть вещей, которые он, возможно, не рассматривал или о которых просто не знал.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спрашивает Шерлок.

Джон сглатывает, глубоко вдыхает через нос и медленно выдыхает. Его пальцы начинают поглаживать тыльную сторону ладони Шерлока, когда он поясняет хриплым голосом

\- Как я уже сказал тебе, после того, как извлекли пулю, у тебя остановилось сердце. И в отличие от тех двух случаев в машине скорой помощи, это было почти смертельно. Ты потерял очень много крови, по большей части внутренне. К тому времени, как они взяли кровотечение под контроль, у тебя началась тахикардия. С помощью дефибриллятора врачи несколько раз пытались вернуть твое сердце в синусовый ритм, но ничего не получалось. В конце концов, у тебя началась асистолия3. Я знаю хирурга, который оперировал тебя, еще со времен учебы в универе. У нас было несколько совместных занятий. Позже он сказал, что уже записал время твоей смерти. А потом, внезапно, оно снова начало биться. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного, хотя с медицинской точки зрения это вполне возможно. В некоторых редких случаях это может произойти, когда сердце снова наполняется кровью и как бы перезапускает себя. Я читал об этом. В любом случае, как бы тебе это ни удалось, ты вернулся.

Пальцы Джона ложаться на запястье Шерлока, нащупывая пульс.

\- Ты вернулся, - мягко повторяет он.

У Шерлока перехватывает горло. Он не помнит о том, что произошло, кроме смутного ощущения подъема по длинной, крутой лестнице, которая, казалось, никогда не закончится, и пробуждения от яркого слепящего света.

\- Я всегда буду возвращаться к тебе, Джон, - серьезно говорит он.

\- Это здорово, но как насчет того, чтобы вообще не уходить, придурок? - резко смеется Джон. - Я провел ночь у твоей постели. Они ввели тебя в искусственную кому, но это было рискованно. Они не знали, переживешь ли ты ночь. И я сидел там, держа тебя за руку, разговаривал и умолял остаться. Это было... не хорошо. Я был не в лучшем состоянии. После всего, что случилось - на Бейкер-стрит с Джанин, и раньше, когда я нашел тебя в той ночлежке после месяца молчания, под кокаиновым кайфом... Я чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что игнорировал и не проведал тебя раньше. А еще я ненавидел тебя за то, что ты по-настоящему принял эти чертовы наркотики, вместо того, чтобы притвориться.

Глаза Джона горят, когда он смотрит на Шерлока.

\- И знаешь, что было хуже всего? Не то, что был реальный шанс, что ты умрешь, а... - Он прерывисто вздыхает и тяжело сглатывает. - Хуже всего было то, что в какой-то момент, когда я думал, что больше не смогу этого вынести - эту неопределенность и ужасное напряжение…

\- Ты хотел, чтобы я просто поторопился и покончил с этим. Умер, - заканчивает предложение за Джоном Шерлок. От этих слов у Джона перехватывает дыхание. Он сглатывает вновь и опускает голову.

\- Разве это не ужасно? - бормочет он, не глядя на Шерлока. - Ты - мой лучший друг. Нет, забудь. Ты - человек, которого я люблю больше всего на свете. Любил, даже тогда. Я был шокирован, в ужасе от этих мыслей, пусть даже они посетили меня всего лишь на краткий миг. Господи, Шерлок, иногда я такой эгоистичный засранец, что это меня пугает.

\- Я думаю, что ты просто человек, Джон.

\- Говорит самопровозглашенный социопат, - хрипло смеется Джон.

\- Да. У тебя есть темная сторона - ты склонен к приступам гнева, даже насилия, можешь быть эгоистичным, несправедливым, упрямым, слишком зацикленным на приличиях - так же, как и я. Я могу быть высокомерным и пренебрежительным, а также жестоким, язвительным и обидчивым. Но такие темные пятна есть у всех, и мы предпочитаем их скрывать, но иногда они всплывают на поверхность. Те, кто отрицает это, - действительно опасные люди, во всяком случае, так меня научил опыт общения с преступностью. У тебя есть преимущество в том, что ты осознаешь, насколько плохим можешь быть, и ты активно пытаешься с этим бороться. Вот почему ты все еще встречаешься с Эллой. Если бы ты на самом деле был плохим человеком, ты бы не беспокоился о психотерапевте, не так ли? Ты не плохой человек, Джон. На самом деле, я считаю тебя очень хорошим человеком. Ты не злой. Ты всего лишь человек, а значит, несовершенен, как и все мы.

Джон смотрит слегка покрасневшими глазами на Шерлока и шмыгает носом.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что я тебя не заслуживаю.

Теперь настала очередь Шерлока хрипло рассмеяться.

\- Человека, который покончил с собой у тебя на глазах, заставил тебя оплакивать его два года, неоднократно проводил на тебе эксперименты без твоего согласия? Того, кто постоянно называет тебя идиотом, кто ворвался в твою жизнь и присвоил ее себе, не спросив разрешения? Убийцу, который выстрелил человеку в голову, в упор? Джон, я такой же несовершенный, как и ты, если не больше. Я полагаю, мы в этом на равных.

У Джона серьезное и нечитаемое выражение лица. Наконец он быстро кивает, поднимает голову и смотрит на Шерлока с легким подозрением.

\- Когда это ты ставил опыты без моего согласия, кроме того случая в Баскервиле и когда одно из твоих... химических соединений вырубило меня на целый день? - спрашивает он после минутного молчания.

Ответ Шерлока опережает радиолог, который подходит к ним, чтобы обсудить результаты. Череп цел, но рентгенография показала, что в [ладьевидной кости](https://ibb.co/FmQg6Bc) имеется волосяной перелом. Как только опухоль спадет, ему понадобится шина, возможно, даже гипс. Шерлок сердито смотрит на Джона и другого врача, когда слышит диагноз, но воздерживается от комментариев. Джон заверяет, что может наложить гипс в своей клинике, без необходимости еще раз посещать больницу.

Когда около одиннадцати их такси подъезжает к Бейкер-стрит, миссис Хадсон запирает дверь, а рядом с ней на тротуаре стоит небольшой чемодан. Она выглядит довольной своевременным прибытием такси, но глаза расширяются от шока, когда видит Шерлока, выходящего из машины, и Джона, шагающего к нему, чтобы поддержать, если он почувствует слабость.

\- О Боже, Шерлок, дорогой, что с тобой случилось?

\- Столкнулся с несколькими преступниками, миссис Хадсон, но Джон спас меня. Я в порядке.

Миссис Хадсон вопросительно смотрит на Джона.

\- Сотрясение мозга и небольшой перелом запястья, - пожимает плечами Джон. - Он будет жить. Не волнуйтесь. Наслаждайтесь пребыванием во Франции.

\- Уверены, что справитесь? - спрашивает она с озабоченным видом.

\- Да, миссис Хадсон, - заверяет ее Шерлок, опираясь на Джона, чтобы перейти тротуар - не потому, что это нужно, а скорее, потому, что он хочет быть к нему ближе. Джон замечает это и улыбается, обнимая Шерлока за талию. - Джон позаботится обо мне.

\- Вы оба... - качает она головой. - ну, пока вы есть друг у друга...

\- Да, миссис Хадсон, - хором отвечают мужчины.

Она подходит и целует каждого в щеку. Протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до стриженого виска Шерлока, выражая неодобрение.

\- Мне действительно нужно остаться.

\- Вздор, миссис Ха, - говорит Шерлок. - Мы будем в порядке. Вы сможете сменить Джона, когда вернетесь и я перегружу его терпение своими постоянными жалобами, - добавляет он, подмигивая. - Вы отдохнете после отпуска и вернетесь к обязанностям сиделки-вашего-квартиранта.

\- Я привезу тебе [птифур](https://ibb.co/PNmTtZN)4 и других сладостей, глупый мальчик, - говорит она, замахиваясь на него рукой.

Помахав напоследок, она уходит. Джон отпирает дверь и помогает Шерлоку подняться по лестнице.

\- Я думаю, ты захочешь принять душ или даже ванну, а потом твой личный доктор пропишет легкий обед, если ты уверен, что сможешь его переварить, больше жидкости и отдых. Сегодня больше никаких дел, как бы ты ни искушал меня. Как твоя голова?

\- Болит, но терпимо. Ванна не помешает.

\- Ладно. Ты сможешь добраться до ванной комнаты? Хорошо. Полагаю, тебе понадобится помощь, чтобы раздеться. Я буду через минуту. Мне нужно ненадолго воспользоваться туалетом.

Вода уже бежит в ванну, когда Шерлок присоединяется к Джону. Он приготовил полотенца и что-то ищет в шкафчике над раковиной.

\- Не уверен, что тебе захочется побриться, но... - Джон пожимает плечами, слегка смущенно потирая затылок.

Шерлок одаривает его теплой улыбкой.

\- Ты побреешь меня?

\- Конечно, если ты этого хочешь, - кивает Джон. - Это лучше, чем пытаться сделать это левой рукой и порезать красивое лицо.

\- Может, я амбидекстр.

\- Я знаю, что это не так.

Шерлок вскидывает голову.

\- Красивое? - спрашивает он, стараясь не казаться ни слишком удивленным, ни слишком довольным. Несмотря на то что Джон довольно часто высказывает благожелательные замечания по поводу его внешности, Шерлок все еще поражен ими, больше всего их искренностью.

Джон добродушно закатывает глаза и вздыхает. Они уже неоднократно обсуждали это.

\- Да, красивое. Ты бы мог уже поверить мне на слово, мистер Чертов Красавчик. Эм... Помочь тебе ее снять? - спрашивает Джон, указывая на рубашку Шерлока.

Шерлок задумывается на мгновение. Он знает, что справится, возможно, если не считать бритья, но сейчас он легко мог бы отказаться от этого. Малая часть его души не хочет полностью обнажаться перед Джоном, но не из особой скромности - Джон уже видел его обнаженным и не убежал с криком, - а скорее, потому, что не хочет видеть обеспокоенное выражение лица Джона, которое он, несомненно, примет, увидев его избитый, покрытый синяками торс и особенно шрамы на спине. Воспоминания о панической атаке там, в туннеле, притаились слишком близко к поверхности, а стены и замки́, чтобы их изолировать, еще не восстановлены, и Шерлок чувствует себя наиболее плохо подготовленным, чем обычно, чтобы справиться с реакцией Джона.

С другой стороны, он не хочет, чтобы Джон уходил. Ему понадобится помощь, чтобы залезть и вылезти из ванны. Поэтому он говорит: «Да».

Джон встает перед ним на колени и развязывает шнурки на туфлях, чтобы Шерлок мог их снять. Они также избавляются от носков, и Шерлок балансирует на одной ноге, держась за плечи Джона, пока Джон снимает их, прежде чем встать на ноги.

\- Дай мне размотать руку. Потом наложу новую повязку. Я все равно хотел бы проверить отек, а после ванны нам нужно будет намазать Вольтареном5, - говорит он.

Шерлок протягивает правую руку, а левой расстегивает рубашку. Это раздражающе медленно и утомительно. Ему действительно нужно больше тренировать ее. Когда он был ребенком, то две недели делал все только левой рукой, к большому неудовольствию учителей, которые жаловались на его неразборчивый почерк. Ну, учитывая сломанную ладьевидную кость, он собирается тренироваться со всей силой, что у него осталась, в ближайшие недели.

Джон убирает бинты и снова встает перед Шерлоком. Он протягивает руку и осторожно стряхивает рубашку с плеч. Его большой палец следует за линией ключицы Шерлока, и у него перехватывает дыхание. Несмотря на то что они уже целовались и провели несколько ночей в одной постели, это кажется пугающе интимным. Он сглатывает. Джон смотрит на него снизу-вверх.

\- Все в порядке? - тихо спрашивает он.

Шерлок кивает.

Джон задерживает дыхание и осторожно высвобождает руки Шерлока из рукавов рубашки.

\- Хочешь постирать рубашку? Не уверен, что кровь и грязь можно отмыть полностью.

Шерлоку действительно все равно. Скорее всего, он бы ее выбросил. Но Джон в последнее время старался жить более бережливо, сортируя мусор по различным бакам, ездя на велосипеде вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться такси, и используя холщовые мешки вместо пластиковых пакетов. Шерлок никогда не обращал внимания на проблемы окружающей среды, считая их просто пустой тратой памяти, как Солнечная система и текущая политика. Однако их недавний визит в Чанктонбери Ринг и его воспоминания о разрушениях, произошедших почти три десятилетия назад, напомнили ему о хрупкой экосистеме Саут-Даунса, находящейся под угрозой антропогенного изменения климата и вмешательства в природу в целом. Возможно, ему тоже стоит начать заботиться об этих вещах, размышляет он. Шерлок пожимает плечами, заставляя Джона усмехнуться, что значительно облегчает мрачное, слегка напряженное настроение.

\- Ах да, я и забыл. Твоя грязная одежда обычно исчезает и возвращается безупречно чистой и выглаженной через несколько дней. Феи поработали, да? Ты когда-нибудь включал стиральную машину?

\- Зачем лишать фей работы?

\- И правда, зачем? - смеется Джон.

\- Да, включал. Я также знаю, что пятна крови лучше промывать холодной водой, а не горячей - простая химия, на самом деле.

\- Я впечатлен. А когда ты сам стирал?

\- Когда я был… Не здесь.

Джон бросает на него долгий взгляд, и выражение его лица становится серьезным, как всегда, когда речь заходит об этих двух годах. Но потом его настроение снова улучшается.

\- И гладил? - дерзко спрашивает Джон, вскидывая голову.

\- Ну, в самом деле, Джон. - фыркает Шерлок. - Подумай о феях. Я ведь не хочу, чтобы они остались без работы, правда? Я предпочитал носить одежду, не требующую глажки. Просто вешал на плечики, чтобы высохла, вместо использования сушилки для белья, и все было в порядке. Даже рубашки.

\- Ого, да ты настоящий эксперт. Кажется, я знаю, кто будет заниматься стиркой белья в будущем, - ухмыляется Джон, кивая на брюки Шерлока. - С ними тоже помочь? Им тоже не помешала бы чистка от фей. - Шерлок понимает невысказанный вопрос: _Хочешь, чтобы я остался? Тебе удобно вот так выставлять себя напоказ? Можно мне прикоснуться к тебе настолько интимно?_

\- Ну, я сомневаюсь, что феи действительно помогут мне раздеться, так что тебе придется оказать мне эту честь, - пожимает плечами Шерлок. Джон ухмыляется и протягивает руку, чтобы расстегнуть молнию на брюках Шерлока и спустить их вниз.

\- Оу, - замечает он, тихонько свистя, - кто-то вложился в новое нижнее белье, - отмечает Джон, когда видит черные трусы. Шерлок закатывает глаза.

\- Кое-кто жаловался.

\- Кто? - острит Джон.

\- Феи. И миссис Хадсон. - отвечает Шерлок. Он благодарен Джону за попытки шутить, чтобы смягчить невыносимую неловкость ситуации. Он удивляется, почему вообще чувствует себя таким уязвимым. Джон любит его и неоднократно заявлял, что находит Шерлока привлекательным. Шерлок не считает себя традиционно красивым. Но теперь, когда в его жизни появился человек, который будет регулярно видеть его раздетым и который, похоже, ценит его внешность - в особенности его заднюю сторону, - он предпринял некоторые усилия в плане покупки нового нижнего белья. Для того чтобы заметить, что Джон питает особую нежность к его заднице, вовсе не требуется его навыков. Новое нижнее белье обтягивает ее довольно плотно, как и другие части его анатомии.

\- Повезло им, - смеется Джон, облизывая губы и стараясь не смотреть на промежность Шерлока, но безуспешно.

\- Ничего такого, чего бы ты раньше не видел, Джон, - говорит Шерлок, закатывая глаза.

\- Я просто хочу убедиться, что тебе комфортно, - вздыхает Джон.

\- У меня раскалывается голова, и вообще я чувствую себя так, словно меня переехал грузовик. Я чувствую себя грязным, швы на голове зудят, запястье болит. В данный момент комфорт меня меньше всего беспокоит, и стояние перед тобой почти голым, когда я избит и неопрятен, не улучшает ситуацию, несмотря на блестящее новое нижнее белье. То, что ты увидишь мой член, не сможет ухудшить ситуацию, не так ли? Кроме того, вероятно, следует выключить воду прямо сейчас, иначе в ванне не останется для меня места.

\- Ты совершенно прав, - посмеивается Джон, выключая кран и опускает руку в воду - проверить температуру. - Нормальная. Не слишком горячая. Итак... - он прочищает горло. - Могу я?

Джон выглядит нервным, что, как ни странно, успокаивает Шерлока и придает ему уверенности.

\- Он тебя не укусит.

\- Ха-ха, очень смешно. - Джон сердито смотрит на него. Глубоко вздохнув, он протягивает руки и решительно стягивает с Шерлока трусы.

**– <o>–**

Шерлок прав, здесь нет ничего такого, чего бы Джон не видел раньше. Однако раньше, пока Шерлок выздоравливал после операции и Джон помогал ему с туалетом после удаления катетера и сопровождал в душ, прежде чем Шерлок смог это делать самостоятельно, Джон старался относиться к нему строго как к пациенту. И как к другу. Но не как к возлюбленному. В конце концов, на бумаге Джон все еще был женат, какими бы ни были его отношения с Мэри в то время. Тогда он чувствовал себя обязанным разобраться в их отношениях ради их ребенка. Какая-то его часть была согласна с тем, что когда-то он любил ее и что никто не может перечеркнуть такую любовь одним только желанием. Пары работают над своими проблемами. Мужья заботятся о своих женах и детях, а не просто сваливают, как его отец много лет назад. Джон попытался понять мотивы, побудившие Мэри выстрелить в Шерлока и скрывать от него свое прошлое. Нельзя войти в одну реку дважды. Джон был реалистом. Но он был готов пытаться - возможно, чтобы оградить себя от реальности чувств к лучшему другу, тлеющих в нем годами.

Во время выздоровления Шерлок находился на попечении Джона, в первую очередь как зависящий от него пациент. В то время Джон все еще был убежден, что Шерлок не чувствовал ничего «такого». Романтического. А если и чувствовал, то интересовался такими женщинами, как Ирен Адлер или Джанин, хотя бы ради секса или расследования. Оглядываясь назад, Джон удивляется, как мог так ошибиться насчет Шерлока. Все эти годы налицо были признаки того, что Шерлок влюблен в него - преданно, самоотверженно, безнадежно, тем не менее - постоянно. А еще была странная, почти милая (и немного наивная) манера, с которой он говорил об отношениях и сексе. Шерлок назвал Джона романтиком в своей речи шафера. Но истинный романтик, как известно Джону, - это Шерлок. Он, кажется, придерживается несколько старомодного взгляда, что любовь и близость идут вместе. Никакого случайного секса для Шерлока-мое-тело-это-просто-транспорт-Холмса. Джон должен признать: мысль, что такой привлекательный и чувственный человек, как Шерлок, очевидно, никогда не позволявший другим людям прикасаться к себе в интимном плане, кажется ему невероятно увлекательной, особенно потому, что теперь, когда они вступили в отношения, Шерлок, похоже, пересматривает это решение.

И вот теперь Шерлок, слегка дрожа, стоит перед Джоном обнаженный, его большие руки в нерешительности крутятся у паха, не скрывая, но и не полностью показывая. Джон знает, что он не считает себя особенно привлекательным (идиот). Теперь он стоит слегка ссутулившись, закусив нижнюю губу, и выглядит несколько потерянным и каким еще угодно, но только не уверенным, и пытается это скрыть.

Джону очень хочется успокоить его, но он не знает, что сказать или сделать. Как объяснить, что Шерлок - самое прекрасное человеческое существо, которое Джон когда-либо встречал? Конечно, сейчас он выглядит дерьмово, весь в синяках и грязи, слишком худой и слишком бледный, и шрам от пули Мэри - бледно-белая отметина на груди. Джон не хочет думать об изрезанной спине Шерлока, о шрамах, пересекающих кожу, - ярком, постоянном напоминании о тех трудностях, которые он перенес, чтобы защитить Джона. И все же, несмотря на все это, он прекрасен.

И жив, излучает тепло, его учащенный пульс виднеется на длинной шее, румянец пятнами покрывает грудь и горло и ползет вверх по щекам - значит, тоже нервничает. От него пахнет потом, грязью и больничным дезинфицирующим средством, что должно оттолкнуть. Но для Джона Шерлок главным образом пахнет самим собой, запахом, который Джон привык ассоциировать с домом и чувством безопасности. Бейкер-стрит и ее обитатели снова стали для него надежным убежищем в несправедливом, враждебном, постоянно меняющемся мире.

\- Давай, я помогу тебе залезть в ванну, - бормочет Джон, проклиная себя за то, что голос внезапно охрип. Шерлок пристально наблюдает за ним, делает глубокий вдох, и его напряженные плечи расслабляются. Он кивает.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он.

Они умудряются посадить его в ванну, не замочив при этом Джона и пол полностью. Шерлок со стоном погружается в нее, положив голову на сложенное полотенце на краю ванны. Вздохнув, он закрывает глаза.

\- Я принесу чашку или миску, чтобы промыть волосы, - сообщает Джон. - Постарайся пока не утонуть, ладно?

Шерлок фыркает, и в уголках его рта появляется улыбка. Джон долго смотрит на него, лежащего расслабленно и неподвижно. Хотя рана Шерлока была промыта в больнице, на шее и ключице все еще виднеются багровые пятна, где кровь просочилась сквозь воротник рубашки, словно множество лишних веснушек. Правое плечо Шерлока покрыто синяками, так же, как и ребра, которые сильно выделяются на бледной коже. Он выглядит хрупким и даже уязвимым, хотя Джон точно знает, что Шерлок совсем не такой. Он может быть неопытным и, следовательно, неуверенным в интимных отношениях, но Джон знает, что Шерлок обладает твердостью тела и ума, какой мало кто может похвастаться. Черт возьми, этот человек может обходиться днями без сна и выживать на чае с печеньем, не проявляя явных признаков недоедания. Он подвергался пыткам, много лет терпел насмешки и травлю в школе и университете, большую часть своей жизни был один и одинок. Экспериментировал с наркотиками и не раз проходил реабилитацию. И он все еще здесь, избитый и покрытый синяками в бóльших местах, чем это видно глазу, но он здесь. Выживший.

Джон бежит на кухню и ни с того ни с сего чувствует стеснение в груди, будто ее придавили чем-то тяжелым, до боли сжав сердце. В горле образовался большой ком. Прислонившись к кухонному столу, он пытается сделать несколько успокаивающих вдохов. Почему это так на него подействовало? Он и раньше присматривал за Шерлоком, когда раны были гораздо серьезнее. Через несколько дней Шерлок будет в полном порядке, еще какое-то время побеспокоит только запястье - и это будет просто раздражать, а не угрожать его жизни. Может быть, дело в том, что Джон почти потерял его, еще одно поражение - и самая значительное - в длинной череде? Может быть, изменившийся статус их отношений добавляет остроты ситуации? Джон этого не знает. Бурная реакция пугает его самого. _Возьми себя в руки, черт побери! -_ твердит он себе. _С Шерлоком все будет в порядке. Он тебя не оставит._

\- Джон, - как по команде, из ванной доносится голос Шерлока. Джон подпрыгивает от неожиданности, поспешно хватает большую кружку из шкафа над раковиной и бросается обратно.

\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает Джон. Шерлок выглядит расслабленным и довольно уставшим, но, похоже, не испытывает сильной боли.

Шерлок приоткрывает один глаз и, прищурившись, смотрит на него.

\- В порядке. Хотя неплохо бы получить чашечку чая.

Джон пристально смотрит на него. Шерлок широко открывает глаза и начинает ухмыляться.

\- Чай? Сейчас? - выдыхает Джон.

Шерлок пожимает плечами, открывает оба глаза и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джона.

\- Ну, ты довольно долго пробыл на кухне, слишком долго для того, чтобы просто сделать то, что собирался, - принести чашку. Какое-то время я не слышал, чтобы ты что-то делал, разве что дышал довольно резко, что указывало на какой-то экзистенциальный кризис. Поскольку испытанный способ для британцев справиться с ним - это заваривание чая (вместо того, чтобы, скажем, поговорить о своих чувствах и таким образом встретиться с ними лицом к лицу), я подумал, что дам выход твоей тревоге и потребую этого напитка.

Он слегка хмурится, словно перебирая в уме собственные слова и находя их чересчур откровенными. Джон пристально смотрит на него, а Шерлок прикусывает губу, выглядя неуверенно - пока Джон не начинает улыбаться.

\- Выход для тревоги, а? Как проницательно. Может быть, Его Величество предпочтет пирожное с кремом или десерты к чаю?

\- И то и другое, конечно.

Джон не может удержаться от смеха, глядя на насмешливо-серьезное выражение лица Шерлока.

\- Мерзавец, - ласково говорит он. - Давай вымоем тебе голову, а потом я приготовлю чай.

Наклонившись над Шерлоком, чтобы взять шампунь с полки, Джон подтягивает низкий табурет, который они держат в ванной, и садится рядом.

\- Подними голову, - просит он, и Шерлок с тихим стоном подчиняется. Джон протягивает руку, поддерживая голову, и опускает кружку в воду, чтобы осторожно намочить спутанные кудри, избегая раны. Шерлок закрывает глаза и еще глубже погружается в ванну, перенося вес головы на руку Джона - она очень скоро становится тяжелой. Джон меняет кружку на шампунь и капает немного жидкости на волосы, начиная втирать ее в пряди. Шерлок выдает странный звук, и Джон проверяет его на предмет возможных источников дискомфорта, пока не понимает, что Шерлок, похоже, наслаждается процедурой. До Джона доносится еще один рокочущий звук. На этот раз напоминающий урчание, и Джон улыбается.

\- Все в порядке? - спрашивает он. Шерлок наклоняет голову, движение странно ощущается в руке Джона.

\- Да. То, что ты делаешь, удивительно приятно. Я всегда терпеть не мог, когда люди возились с моими волосами - очень чувствительная кожа головы. Но сейчас очень приятно.

\- Прекрасно. Сейчас я смою шампунь. Откинь назад голову. Ага, вот так. Скажи мне, если попадет на рану.

\- У тебя хорошо получается.

\- Правда?

\- Да, доктор. - Шерлок открывает глаза и прищуривается, чтобы посмотреть на Джона. - Спасибо, Джон, - искренне говорит он, прежде чем снова закрывает глаза и со вздохом опускается в ванну.

Джон улыбается, его сердце переполняет любовь к этому странному, приводящему в бешенство, удивительному человеку.

\- Пожалуйста, - бормочет он, и горло снова сдавливает.

Он молча заканчивает полоскать Шерлоку волосы, и к тому времени голова Шерлока становится очень тяжелой, и Джон просит положить ее обратно на сложенное полотенце. Шерлок не сразу реагирует. Джон гадает, не заснул ли он. Приложив два пальца к горлу, нащупывает пульс. Он сильный и ровный, и лишь немного учащен.

\- Я еще не сплю, - бормочет Шерлок. Однако слова звучат невнятно, а движения вялые и медленные, когда он пытается подняться и высунуть из воды не только голову.

\- Ага, как же, - говорит Джон. - Ну же, давай ополоснем тебя, а потом вытрем насухо. Голова кружится?

\- Нет. Просто устал. Тебе придется будить меня каждый час из-за сотрясения?

\- Да, буду следить за твоим сном, но пока сердцебиение и дыхание остаются непрерывными и ровными, я дам тебе отдохнуть.

\- Где?

\- В твоей кровати?

Что-то сложное происходит с лицом Шерлока. Джон хмурится, удивляясь, почему он вдруг так встревожился.

\- А мы могли бы вместо этого перебраться на диван и посмотреть телевизор? - спрашивает Шерлок.

\- Телевизор? Ну, да, я думаю, мы могли бы, если ты уверен, что свет и звук не усугубят головную боль.

\- Я буду в порядке.

Джон бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд, недоумевая, почему Шерлок не хочет лечь в кровать. Он действительно выглядит уставшим, и Джон сомневается, что Шерлок долго протянет на диване. На самом деле Джон задается вопросом, как долго продержится сам. Сейчас еще довольно рано, но он почти не спал прошлой ночью. Ему необходимо бодрствовать, чтобы присматривать за Шерлоком. Возможно, стоит приготовить себе кофе вместо чая?

С помощью Джона Шерлок приподнимается и встает в ванне, бледный и слегка дрожащий, несмотря на теплый влажный воздух в комнате. Джон выдергивает затычку из ванны и тянется за душем. Дождавшись, пока вода из лейки станет достаточно теплой, он протягивает его Шерлоку.

\- Как думаешь, сможешь ополоснуться левой рукой?

\- Да. Но я бы предпочел, чтобы это сделал ты, а я обопрусь о стену.

Джон сглатывает, снова пытаясь не смотреть на пах Шерлока, но безуспешно.

Шерлок закатывает глаза, снова выглядя несколько удивленным, несмотря на очевидную усталость.

\- Ты уже мыл меня раньше, Джон, - напоминает Шерлок.

\- Да, но это было еще до того, как мы стали... теми, кто мы сейчас.

Шерлок поднимает голову и задумчиво смотрит на Джона.

\- Неужели мы действительно так сильно изменились? И разве «те, кто мы сейчас» не подразумевает интимных прикосновений, а исключает их?

Джон выдерживает его пристальный взгляд, затем пожимает плечами.

\- Это ты мне скажи. Ладно... эм... Я возьму полотенце, да?

\- Хорошо.

Шерлок выключает душ, пока Джон достает полотенце, и получает в ответ любопытный взгляд.

\- Экономлю воду, - пожимает плечами Шерлок.

\- С каких это пор ты стал таким сознательным по отношению к окружающей среде? - смеется Джон, смотря на свои промокшие закатанные рукава и на такую же мокрую рубашку, вздыхает и начинает ее расстегивать.

\- Это важно для тебя, - отвечает Шерлок. - Кроме того, вернувшись в Чанктонбери Ринг, я понял, что действительно забочусь о своем естественном окружении.

\- На место преступления ты теперь будешь ездить на велосипеде вместо такси? - улыбается Джон.

\- Может быть, и так, - Шерлок возвращает улыбку. - Я довольно много ездил на велосипеде еще в университете. Автомобили совершенно бесполезны на узких улицах и переулках Кембриджа. Кроме того, всякий раз, когда мне нужно было уединиться и избавиться от окружающих меня идиотов, я брал велосипед и выезжал за город.

Джон изучает его худощавое, но мускулистое телосложение и пытается - безуспешно - не представлять Шерлока в обтягивающей лайкре, едущим на изящном дорожном велосипеде, усмехается и снова включает душ.

\- Езда на велосипеде пойдет на пользу твоим бедрам, - замечает Джон с усмешкой. - И заднице - хотя она и так совершенна.

Обернувшись через плечо, Шерлок бросает взгляд на свой зад, отражающийся в практически запотевшем зеркале ванной комнаты. Критически оглядывает его и подставляет под брызги из душа.

\- Можешь помыть его, - великодушно говорит он Джону, и уголок рта подергивается в усмешке.

Джон смеется и легонько шлепает Шерлока по заднице полотенцем.

\- О, большое спасибо. - А потом снова становится серьезным. - Давай ополоснем тебя и выберемся из душа. У тебя уже ноги дрожат.

Джон быстро, насколько это возможно, моет Шерлока, переключаясь в режим врача, а когда заканчивает, его майка немного мокрая от брызг и липнет к телу. Шерлок заворачивается в полотенце и начинает вытираться, делая все, что возможно, одной рукой. Джон чувствует, что его взгляд задерживается на груди и руках, и улыбается про себя. Что бы ни подразумевала сексуальность Шерлока, очевидно, что ему нравится то, как он выглядит, и если это не возбуждает, то, по крайней мере, стимулирует. И сразу же он ругает себя. Он не должен думать о сексе, когда Шерлок ранен и явно нуждается в заботе.

Протерев зеркало, Шерлок критически разглядывает свое отражение, поднося раненую руку к виску, чтобы осторожно потрогать швы. Джон предупреждающе тихонько свистит.

\- Не надо, я приложу бинт для защиты. Постарайся не беспокоить рану, ладно? Она лучше заживет, если ты будешь ее меньше трогать.

Шерлок вздыхает и проводит рукой по щеке и подбородку.

\- Хочешь все-таки побриться? - спрашивает Джон.

\- Да. Можно мне воспользоваться твоей электробритвой? Ты прав, я не должен пытаться побриться опасной бритвой, да еще и левой рукой.

\- Конечно. Как вариант, я мог бы побрить тебя, как предлагал раньше. Знаю, ты ненавидишь мою бритву.

\- Действительно. Ненавижу, - посмеивается Шерлок. - Ну, если ты не возражаешь...

\- Не возражаю. - Джон придвигает табурет к раковине. - Присаживайся. Эм... Тебе не холодно в полотенце или ты предпочтешь что-нибудь надеть?

Шерлок выбирает второе. Джон помогает ему надеть пижамные штаны, мягкую бесформенную футболку и синий шелковый халат. Шерлок убирает со лба все еще влажные волосы. На взгляд Джона он выглядит гораздо старше, когда кудри убраны назад. И более авторитетно. Он знает, что кудри вернутся, когда волосы высохнут.

\- Пока не заживет рана или не снимут швы - никакого средства для ухода за волосами.

\- Знаешь, ты всегда дразнишь меня по поводу средств, которые я якобы использую для ухода за волосами, - произносит Шерлок, надувая губы. - Но как всегда, ты видишь, но не замечаешь, Джон. Если только воздух не будет исключительно сухим - что в Лондоне редкость, - мои волосы вьются естественным образом. В большинстве случаев я только мою их и даю им высохнуть. Мне пришлось бы приложить больше усилий, чтобы выпрямить кудри, которыми ты так одержим, чем накручивать их, и поскольку ты снова изменил прическу - ты используешь гораздо больше средств, чем я.

\- Я вовсе не «одержим» твоими кудрями, - оправдывается Джон. - Они мне нравятся. Я легко это признаю. Что же касается средств для волос, то, возможно, мне нравилось притворяться, что тебе также, как и нам, простым смертным, необходимо поработать над своей внешностью, вместо того, чтобы выиграть джек-пот и получить все это с рождения.

Шерлок краснеет от этих слов.

\- Джон, - беззлобно ворчит Шерлок. - Не говори так.

\- Почему нет? Это опять та самая чушь типа «Я считаю себя странным и некрасивым»? Если да, то прекрати. - Он обходит Шерлока и встает прямо перед ним. Шерлок поднимает взгляд со своего табурета. Джон вздыхает. - Шерлок, ты самый красивый мужчина, которого я когда-либо видел. Я действительно так думаю. Ты не слишком красив в общепринятом смысле, это правда. Все эти необычные части тебя не должны быть такими поразительно красивыми, какие они есть - бледная, веснушчатая кожа, узкие плечи, большая голова и странный подбородок…

\- Мой что?

\- То есть... - хихикает Джон. - Иногда кажется, что у тебя вообще нет подбородка, а иногда - что их десять. Это... забавно. Мне это нравится, особенно последнее, потому что эти многочисленные подбородки всегда появляются, когда ты смеешься.

\- Ты закончил перечислять мои уродства? - Шерлок хмуро смотрит на Джона. Голос звучит раздраженно, но Джон замечает блеск в его глазах. Слава Богу, он тоже развеселился и, возможно, даже чуточку доволен.

\- Могу и продолжить. Я пытаюсь сказать, что эти... недостатки - помни, что они таковыми не являются, - все вместе и одушевленные тем, что движет тобой изнутри, составляют одно абсолютно потрясающее человеческое существо. И если этого было недостаточно, то добавлю про твои глаза. И задницу, конечно же.

Шерлок пристально смотрит на него. Джон надеется, что все-таки не оскорбил или даже не причинил боль своими словами. Выражение лица Шерлока невозможно прочесть - пока он не начинает смеяться. Вот они, многочисленные подбородки, которые так любит Джон, и морщинки в уголках глаз.

\- Ты идиот, Джон Ватсон, - говорит ему Шерлок между приступами смеха.

Джон смеется вместе с ним. Это так хорошо, после всего, что они пережили.

\- До тех пор, пока я твой идиот, думаю, что смогу жить с этим.

\- Я ни с кем не делюсь, - прямо заявляет Шерлок. Джон кивает и сглатывает. Шерлок, кажется, читает его мысли. - Уже нет, - говорит он, явно имея в виду Мэри.

Чтобы не думать о ней, Джон приносит Шерлоку бритвенный набор. Пускает в раковину воду и набрасывает Шерлоку на плечи полотенце.

\- Давненько я не брил другого мужчину.

\- Афганистан? - спрашивает Шерлок, и Джон кивает в ответ, нанося на щеки и шею Шерлока крем для бритья.

\- Молодой парень, около двадцати. Команда по обезвреживанию бомб, обе руки сильно обожжены - мина, которую он пытался обезвредить, неожиданно взорвалась. У него даже борода почти не росла. Ребята часто дразнили его по этому поводу. Но он настоял. Я думаю, что это было больше связано с ощущением себя чистым и окруженным заботой.

\- Что с ним случилось? - интересуется Шерлок.

\- Думаю, его отправили домой, - пожимает плечами Джон. - Не знаю, вернулся ли он обратно. Дома ему пришлось бы осваивать новое ремесло. Его руки... они выглядели не очень хорошо. - Он рассеянно почесывает шрам на плече. Шерлок видит, конечно же, видит.

\- Тебе повезло.

\- Тогда я так не думал, да и после еще долго не думал, - резко смеется Джон. - Возможно, это вина выжившего6. Я не знаю. Я действительно чувствовал себя дерьмово, когда меня отправили обратно в Англию без дела, без цели, а мои друзья остались там. До тех пор, пока не встретил тебя.

Шерлок улыбается, прежде чем скривиться, когда, по-видимому, немного пены попадает ему в рот. Он сплевывает в раковину и выжидающе смотрит на Джона. Тот тянется к лезвию и проверяет его остроту. Конечно же, Шерлок бреется этой старомодной штукой, шикарный мерзавец. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Джон в последний раз занимался чем-то подобным. _Ну, что ж,_ думает он.

Все идет хорошо до тех пор, пока не остается побрить только горло Шерлока. Оглядываясь назад, Джон не знает, что заставило руку соскользнуть, но внезапно Шерлок шипит от боли, и ярко-красный цвет смешивается с белой пеной. Джон тут же бросает бритву в раковину, и рука начинает сильно дрожать.

\- О боже, Шерлок, прости меня. - Слишком много крови - или, может быть, это только так Джону кажется.

Шерлок подносит край полотенца к ране, вытирает пену и прижимает махровую ткань к порезу. Серое полотенце вскоре окрашивается в красный цвет.

\- Все в порядке, Джон, - успокаивает он. - Это просто царапина.

Джон яростно трясет головой.

\- Нет, нет, она так сильно кровоточит, что... - Джон осознает, что задыхается. Да что с ним такое? Он же видел кровь раньше. Он же чертов доктор, ради всего святого. И все же он стоит здесь, дрожа как осиновый лист, в то время как человек, которого он любит, истекает кровью. Он должен помочь ему, остановить кровотечение. Он должен действовать быстро. Но он словно прирос к месту.

\- Джон, - спокойно перебивает Шерлок. - На самом деле это всего лишь небольшой порез. Вот, смотри. - Он убирает полотенце. Из раны вытекает маленькая капелька крови, но Джону она кажется рекой.

\- Прости, прости, - бормочет Джон, проклиная себя за то, что так взволнован, и ничего не может с этим поделать. _Кровь на тротуаре перед Бартсом, бледное лицо Шерлока испачкано ею, глаза невидяще уставились на Джона. Шерлок истекает кровью в особняке Магнуссена; Шерлок, смертельно бледный, лежит на ковре в гостиной, красные пятна проступают на рубашке, пока медики пытаются восстановить его сердцебиение..._

\- Джон, иди приготовь чай, - голос Шерлока прорезается сквозь красный туман мысленного водоворота. Чья-то рука лежит на его руке, успокаивая, обнадеживающе сжимая и ослабляя дрожь. - Пожалуйста. Завари чай.

Джон прерывисто вздыхает и, бросив последний испуганный взгляд на окровавленное полотенце у горла Шерлока, убегает на кухню. Приказ Шерлока все еще эхом отдается в голове, пока он наполняет и включает чайник и опирается руками о стол, чтобы они не дрожали. Опустив голову, он заставляет себя дышать спокойно. Это дается ему тяжело. Джон осознает, что с момента вчерашнего исчезновения Шерлока он все время находится на грани панической атаки. Он умудрялся держать ее в узде, занимаясь своими делами, выполняя поручения: разыскивая Шерлока, спасая его, заботясь о нем. Он почти весь день пробегал на одном адреналине. И в конце концов тот должен был схлынуть.

И все же он не вполне уверен, что стало причиной срыва. Джон ненавидит себя за слабость. Прямо сейчас, когда необходимо быть сильным, разум и тело предают его, еще раз доказывая, насколько он бесполезен. Неудивительно, что все его ненавидят. Неудивительно, что все уходят от него. Он бы тоже оставил такого неудачника, как Джон Ватсон, который не может выполнить даже элементарные задачи по уходу за пациентом, не навредив тому еще больше.

\- Ты не бесполезен, и я не собираюсь уходить, Джон, - раздается за спиной низкий голос. Джон резко вскакивает, опрокидывая рукой груду грязной посуды на столе. Она падает на пол с оглушительным грохотом, но чудесным образом все, кроме одного предмета, остается целыми. Джон не оборачивается, когда кровь приливает к щекам. Очевидно, он высказал отчаянные мысли вслух, и Шерлок их услышал. Ну, конечно же, он услышал.

Позади него раздается шарканье. Джон чувствует запах шампуня и крема для бритья Шерлока. От него исходит тепло.

\- Джон? - осторожно спрашивает Шерлок.

Джон качает головой, не оборачиваясь. Горло слишком сжимает, чтобы говорить. Он не хочет, чтобы Шерлок видел его таким: слабым, жалким, совершенно никчемным и в дерьмовом состоянии.

\- Джон, мне нужно, чтобы ты снова перевязал руку, - говорит Шерлок после минутного молчания. Джон издает страдальческий звук, смущающий еще больше, и снова качает головой.

\- Я не могу. Я только наврежу тебе.

\- Глупость, Джон. Ты же мой врач.

\- Значит, ты нашел себе ужасного неумеху.

\- Я нашел самого лучшего. Джон, посмотри на меня.

Джон отказывается, уходя в себя еще больше.

За спиной Джона Шерлок издает недовольный звук. Раздается шорох ткани, и правая рука Шерлока крадется по плечу Джона. Он вздрагивает и напрягается, пытаясь игнорировать, но Шерлок настойчиво тянет его за плечо. Джон отворачивается. Смятение Шерлока от того, что он не может достучаться до него, кажется, осязаемо. Какая-то часть Джона сожалеет об этом. Шерлок пытается, и это нелегко для него - сантименты никогда не давались легко, ни одному из них, - а Джон отталкивает его. Шерлок издает раздраженный звук, а затем вторая рука скользит по боку Джона и крепко ложится ему на грудь, накрывая сердце длинными пальцами. Шерлок притягивает его к себе и прижимается головой к голове Джона, - он пойман.

Какое-то мгновение он раздумывает, не вырваться ли ему из рук Шерлока, но, похоже, сил уже не осталось, и Джон просто расслабляется в объятиях. У него начинает щипать в глазах. Он шмыгает носом и всхлипывает. Слезы начинают течь рекой. Джон подносит руку к глазам и пытается спрятаться за ней, смущение накатывает горячей волной. Боже, какое жалкое зрелище. Он даже не может держать себя в руках после небольших волнений и переживаний. Он полностью раздавлен.

\- Это не так. Это просто стресс, - бормочет Шерлок. - Мне тоже хотелось плакать там, в туннеле, а потом и в машине скорой помощи. Не останавливайся. Не держи в себе.

\- Обычно люди не так говорят, - всхлипывает Джон, теперь полностью прижавшись к Шерлоку. Он разворачивается и прячет лицо у него на груди. Теперь он плачет всерьез. Шлюзы открыты. Это должно быть крайне неловко, даже унизительно. Но каким-то образом, окутанный теплом Шерлока, его знакомым запахом, сильным и ровным сердцебиением под ухом Джона, большими руками, нежно, почти благоговейно держащими Джона, он чувствует себя совсем не так... Нормально. Это кажется правильным, особенно когда Шерлок тихо смеется.

\- Люди, как мы уже давно установили, идиоты, Джон. Не беспокойся того, что они могут или не могут сказать или подумать.

Джон крепче прижимается к Шерлоку, утыкаясь головой в теплую грудь.

\- Когда ты успел стать таким мудрым? - всхлипывает он.

\- Не забывай, что я гений. - Шерлок целует Джона в волосы. - И у меня к тебе личный интерес.

\- То есть ты знаешь меня лучше, чем большинство других?

\- Да. Возможно, даже лучше, чем ты знаешь себя сам.

Джон размышляет над этим. Он все еще плачет, но теперь это очищение, менее грубое и уродливое. _Возможно, Шерлок и прав, думает он. Он знает меня так хорошо, как я уже давно сам себя не знаю._

 _Знает и все же хочет, чтобы я остался._ Внезапно возвращаются мрачные мысли. Джон пытается высвободиться из объятий Шерлока, но обнаруживает, что не может этого сделать. Шерлок продолжает держать его, мягко, но крепко.

\- Я имел в виду ровно то, что сказал, - фыркает и бормочет в плечо Шерлока Джон. - Я не подхожу тебе. Я только что причинил тебе боль. Я и раньше причинял тебе боль, очень сильную. Я чуть не убил тебя, вернее, чуть не позволил тебя убить.

Он поднимает голову и умоляюще смотрит на Шерлока.

\- Тебе лучше уйти, Шерлок, - говорит Джон, поднимая голову и умоляюще смотря на него. - Все остальные так делали, и они знали почему. Ты должен уйти, ради собственной безопасности.

На лице Шерлока происходит сложная смена эмоций. И снова Джон ловит себя на том, что не может даже догадаться, о чем он думает. Наконец он хмурится и смотрит на Джона сверху вниз.

\- А как насчет того, чтобы мне самому решать, что для меня хорошо, Джон?

\- Говорит человек, который несколько раз чуть не умер из-за своего так называемого лучшего друга; который периодически принимал и бросал наркотики; который едва может прокормить себя и ведет опасную, часто безответственную жизнь, - резко рассмеявшись, произносит Джон. - Я не уверен, что твои суждения надежны.

\- Ты прав, мой послужной список в области ухода за собой несколько сомнителен и вызывает вопросы, - фыркает Шерлок, выглядя оскорбленным. - Но я знаю, что делает меня счастливым. Что делает меня лучше. Ты, Джон.

Джон качает головой, проводит рукой по глазам и снова всхлипывает. У него заложен нос. Он чувствует себя грязным. Ему нужна салфетка, но ее нет под рукой.

\- Когда это я успел сделать тебя лучше?

\- Ты помог мне в бесчисленных расследованиях, - немедленно следует ответ. - Ты улучшаешь мышление, блестяще направляешь мысли в правильном направлении, когда я сам этого не вижу. Твои вопросы и замечания помогают мне увидеть связи, ускользнувшие от меня раньше. Ты стал для меня нравственным ориентиром... не то чтобы я совсем лишен этого, но большую часть времени я не вижу необходимости обращать на это внимание. Но больше всего, Джон, ты заставляешь меня хотеть быть человеком. Ты заставляешь меня заботиться о людях, а не отгораживаться от них. Ты - первый человек, с которым я действительно хочу иметь романтические и, возможно, даже сексуальные отношения. Этот вопрос все еще обсуждается, но присяжные, похоже, все больше склоняются к благоприятному вердикту. Я не буду говорить, что ты дополняешь меня, потому что это сентиментальная чепуха. Но ты на самом деле заполняешь некоторые из имеющихся у меня вопиющих пробелов. Без тебя меня бы здесь не было. Полагаю, без тебя я бы не _хотел_ быть здесь, так как это было бы ужасно скучное и... что ж... одинокое существование.

Джон пристально на него смотрит. Шерлок не тот, кто бросается громкими заявлениями или признаниями, если не считать его речи в роли шафера. Но это самые глубокие и искренние слова, которые Джон когда-либо слышал. Он глубоко тронут. Тем не менее он чувствует, что Шерлок в чем-то ошибся. Влюбленный до безумия идиот, он поставил Джона на пьедестал такой высоты, что его невозможно захватить. Воздух там слишком разряжен. Джон полон решимости все прояснить и сделать последнее предупреждение.

Он снова пытается сделать шаг назад и немного отойти от Шерлока, и снова Шерлок не позволяет. Джон вздыхает и уступает, прислоняясь к нему.

\- Все в порядке, Джон, правда, - тихо говорит Шерлок. - Не наказывай себя, показывая то, что считаешь слабостью.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Честно говоря, - вздыхает Шерлок, - я удивляюсь, как тебе удалось так долго продержаться после всего, что случилось с Мэри и твоей дочерью.

При их упоминании у Джона сжимается в груди. Ну конечно, Шерлок обязательно должен поднять этот вопрос сейчас, как будто все и так было не настолько плохо.

\- Оставь их в покое, - говорит Джон тихим, но твердым голосом, предупреждая.

Шерлок предпочитает не обращать на это внимания и продолжает:

\- Нет, не оставлю. Потому что они важны для тебя. Ты думаешь о них каждый день. Ты только что сам сказал, что люди тебя оставляют. Ты изначально говорил о них. Всю жизнь ты чувствовал, что решения принимались без тебя, но именно тебя оставляли лицом к лицу с последствиями. Я еще раз прошу прощения за свою роль в этом.

\- Шерлок, не надо, - умоляет Джон. Если он продолжит говорить, будет больно. Джон знает, что делал, почему держал мысли и чувства под замком. Он должен быть сильным всегда. Ради мамы, Гарри, своих товарищей по оружию, миссис Хадсон и ради дочери. Он был тем, кто должен держать все под контролем и в то же время не дать себе развалиться. Однако теперь видны трещины, и Шерлок безжалостно ковыряется в них, как скальпелем, срезая слои гниющей плоти, чтобы добраться до гноящейся под ними раны.

\- Нет, Джон, выслушай меня. - Хватка Шерлока на плечах становится крепче. - Ты не дашь мне шанса сказать это снова, а я думаю, что это нужно сказать. Потому что, Джон, - теперь Шерлок сглатывает, по его телу пробегает дрожь, - потому что мне действительно нужно, чтобы ты был сильным. Ты мне нужен. Я... Я не в порядке. У меня не все хорошо, несмотря на то, что я утверждаю обратное. Внизу, в туннеле... кое-что произошло. У меня была паническая атака, вызванная воспоминаниями из того времени, когда я отсутствовал. Я боюсь, что это случится снова, что паника захлестнет меня в самый неподходящий момент. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был рядом, чтобы встретить эту тьму лицом к лицу, когда она снова нападет. Ты знаешь, я ненавижу просить о помощи. Я ненавижу, когда меня считают слабым и нуждающимся, человеком, зависящим от других. Всю свою жизнь я жил в соответствии с убеждением, что нужно отгораживаться от эмоций и других людей. Мне было достаточно просто быть одному. Мне не нужны были люди. Я изо всех сил старался убедить себя в этом. Но ведь жизнь не так устроена, верно? Люди не такие, и, как бы мне ни хотелось не причислять себя к простым смертным, я - один из них. Да и ты, Джон, тоже. Иногда мне кажется, что ты судишь себя еще более сурово, чем я - себя, когда речь заходит о том, что можно было бы считать слабостью, или о признании необходимости в помощи. Но чтобы исцелиться, нам придется поддерживать друг друга. Какими бы слабыми и ущербными мы ни были, нам лучше быть вместе. Так что выслушай меня.

\- Я не знаю, что заставило тебя поверить, что ты менее достоин, чем другие, что ты заслуживаешь всех тех неприятностей, что с тобой происходят, что это справедливо и правильно, когда тебе причиняют боль и что люди оставляют тебя, потому что ты это заслужил. Я бы обвинил твоего отца за то, что он бросил вас и оставил с таким сильным страхом показаться ненормальным, не таким, как все. Странным. Но порицания достойно также и безразличие твоей матери, и недостаток у нее силы духа - она не пыталась наладить отношения с тобой, не приняла ориентацию Гарри, - и эгоизм твоей сестры за то, что она именно так объявила о каминг-ауте, жила своей жизнью, невзирая на последствия для семьи, в то время как ты был убежден, что должен похоронить свое истинное «я» - свою бисексуальность, например, - так глубоко, чтобы она никогда не проявилась. Но у всех этих людей есть свои проблемы; и непонимание того, как сильно тебя ранит их поведение, является частью этого. Мне тоже понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы понять, что мои поступки сделали с тобой. Это едва не стоило нам всего. И, Джон, если бы я мог отменить всю ту боль, что причинил тебе, поверь мне, я бы это сделал. Я не жалею о том, что спас тебе жизнь, - я буду делать это снова, всегда. Но мне жаль, что я заставил тебя горевать, что не увидел способа включить тебя в свой план. Прости, что не сказал тебе раньше, как много ты значишь для меня. Видишь ли, я боялся… боялся поддаться чувствам. Мне очень жаль, что я был таким невежественным идиотом и не разобрался в чувствах к тебе - однако в свою защиту я должен сказать, что никогда раньше не был влюблен и поэтому был незнаком и ошеломлен натиском гормонального безумия. До сих пор, если честно. Но, Джон, ты должен понять, по-настоящему понять, что тебя любят. Что с тобой считаются. Что ты важен. Ты должен быть абсолютно уверен, что я тебя не оставлю. Я вернулся к тебе после мнимой и, по-видимому, даже настоящей смерти. Неужели ты действительно веришь, что я уйду от тебя, потому что в этой твоей милой идиотской голове ты убежден, что не достоин моей любви? Я слишком горд и слишком эгоистичен, чтобы прислушаться к этому глупому голосу, будь уверен. Мы оба несовершенны. Я твердо верю, что не любил бы тебя так сильно, будь ты другим. Я остаюсь и надеюсь, что ты тоже. На самом деле, было бы очень несправедливо, если бы ты сейчас свалил, потому что я только что бросил ради тебя курение и кокаин, стараюсь лучше есть и больше спать. Я даже подумываю о том, чтобы позволить тебе испортить четкую систему, в соответствии с которой разложены мои носки, добавив свои в мой ящик. Пусть мои жертвы не будут напрасными.

Шерлок нежно сжимает Джона, целует в висок и отпускает; смотрит серьезно, не убирая руку с плеча. Джон раздавлен и совершенно потрясен его речью, но ему удается слегка улыбнуться.

\- А теперь, - говорит Шерлок, криво улыбаясь в ответ, со стоном выпрямляясь во весь рост и слегка покачиваясь от изнеможения, - прежде чем я еще больше опозорюсь с этой сентиментальной чепухой, может быть, мне наконец дадут чай с печеньем и перевяжут руку? Будь полезен, доктор, иначе я передумаю оставаться и найду себе компаньона, который будет лучше заботиться о моих нуждах. Может быть, кого-то из народа фей.

Он полностью отпускает Джона и машет в сторону чайника. Джон смотрит на него, на чайник, снова на Шерлока и заливается смехом. В его глазах снова слезы, но это слезы счастья, и он больше их не смущается.

\- Ты... Ах ты мерзавец, - выдыхает он. - Ты абсолютный засранец.

\- Следи за языком, Джон, - качает головой Шерлок, выражая неодобрение. - Знаешь, меня несколько удивляет, что ты продолжаешь называть меня «засранцем». Статистически, ты делаешь это гораздо чаще, чем я.

\- Статистически? - фыркает Джон, вытирая глаза. - Ты опять имеешь в виду свою чертову таблицу?

\- Конечно. Шевелись, доктор. Мне нужна пища и медицинская помощь.

\- Тебе нужен подзатыльник, а точнее, хороший и основательный поцелуй.

\- Давай я сначала почищу зубы? - краснея от этих слов, предлагает Шерлок.

Он подмигивает Джону и улыбается. Джон улыбается в ответ, срывая бумажное полотенце, чтобы наконец высморкаться.

\- Да, иди почисти зубы - прекрасная идея, гений, - а потом тащи свою идеальную задницу на диван, и посмотрим, что там показывают по телевизору. Я присоединюсь к тебе через минуту.

Шерлок притворяется шокированным, затем надменно выпрямляется и направляется в ванную; шелковый халат развевается за спиной, как плащ супергероя. Джон наблюдает за ним, и грудь снова в тисках - но на этот раз это теплая, уютная теснота. Он сглатывает, роясь в шкафу в поисках чайных пакетиков. Слова Шерлока засели в груди, как раскаленные угли, согревая. Как может этот социально неуклюжий, часто бесцеремонный и прямо-таки грубый человек быть таким проницательным, внимательным и в то же время найти правильные слова, чтобы облегчить мучительные сомнения Джона в себе?

 _Потому что он любит тебя,_ предлагает тихий голос. _Потому что для него ты действительно являешься проводником света. И тебе бы лучше не испортить все, потому что у тебя больше никогда не будет другого шанса быть с ним или с кем-то вроде него. Теперь, когда он у тебя есть, постарайся его удержать. Потому что он не отпустит тебя и сам не уйдет. Он скорее умрет, чем сделает это. Относись к нему хорошо, заботься о нем. Потому что он будет цепляться за тебя, даже если это будет плохо для него, и это не здорóво, но именно таков он и есть. Зависимая личность. Однажды ты написал, что он как наркотик. Ты для него такой же. И теперь твоя задача сохранить его в добром здравии и прекрасном расположении духа. Ты его врач и единственный человек, с которым он решил разделить свою жизнь. Возможно, он не очень заинтересован в том, чтобы заботиться о себе, может быть, не всегда знает, что для него хорошо, а что - нет. Но для тебя он сделает усилие. Возможно, ты этого достоин. Может быть, ты хорош… хорош для него. Как он и сказал - он бросил курить ради тебя, и кокаин, и больше ест, и лучше спит. Хоть и притворяется, что это самопожертвование, но вы оба знаете, что так ему будет лучше. Так что ты не можешь быть для него таким уж плохим. Верь. Но одновременно будь бдительным, чтобы снова не причинить боль._

**– <o>–**

\- Это сработало? - спрашивает Шерлок, отрываясь от вчерашнего номера _The Guardian_ , который нашелся между диванными подушками. В газете опубликована интересная статья о туристке, которая выживала месяц в дикой природе Новой Зеландии после смерти ее партнера при странных обстоятельствах.

\- Сработало что? - спрашивает Джон, подходя с подносом, на котором кружки с горячим чаем, тарелка с печеньем, упаковка бинта и тюбик Вольтарена.

\- Лечебные свойства приготовления чая для среднестатистического британского мужчины.

Джон смеется. Шерлок внимательно изучает его лицо. Некоторая неловкость от их кухонной стычки остается написанной в чертах лица. Глаза и нос Джона все еще красные от слез, и он выглядит измученным. Он немного поразмышлял, после того как Шерлок ушел, и все еще слегка хмурится. Но выглядит гораздо лучше. Если какая-то парализующая неуверенность в себе все еще и осталась, то она снова заперта.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, мне было чем заняться. Пожалуй, в этом-то все и дело. - Джон ставит поднос на стол и, стоя рядом, смотрит на Шерлока, потирая затылок. - Я... эм... - Глубокий вдох. - Спасибо. За... ты знаешь. - Он машет рукой и пожимает плечами.

\- Пожалуйста, - серьезно говорит ему Шерлок, а потом похлопывает рядом с собой. - Присаживайся.

\- Я только поднимусь быстро наверх и возьму сухую футболку, ладно?

\- Ты обойдешься без очередного нервного срыва или хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?

\- Отвали, - отвечает Джон. Однако он не выглядит сердитым и даже подмигивает Шерлоку, когда направляется к лестнице.

Шерлок вздыхает и тянется за кружкой. Даже сейчас, когда он поддразнивает его по этому поводу, сам факт, что Джон сломался именно так, даже плакал перед ним, одновременно и потряс, и тронул. Он никогда раньше не видел Джона плачущим, ни тогда, когда тот разговаривал с его фальшивым надгробием, ни тогда, когда боль от потери дочери была сильна и глубоко ранила. Однажды Джон назвал его машиной, но на самом деле именно Джон крепко держит эмоции в узде - за исключением тех случаев, когда больше нет сил. Шерлок хочет помочь ему, хочет облегчить очевидные страдания Джона и - необоснованную, по его мнению, - ненависть к себе, но не знает, как это сделать. Шерлок не очень хорошо разбирается в таких вещах, никогда не хотел хорошо разбираться с беспорядочными эмоциями и межличностными отношениями. Но сейчас хотел бы иметь больше навыков в этой области.

Вскоре Джон возвращается и кажется более спокойным. Он переоделся в спортивные штаны и футболку, умылся и почистил зубы. Волосы выглядят восхитительно взъерошенными, видимо, он проводил по ним влажными пальцами.

\- Нашел что-нибудь интересное? - спрашивает он, опускаясь рядом с Шерлоком и протягивая руку за чаем.

\- Не смотрел, - признается Шерлок.

\- Какие-нибудь пожелания? - вздыхает Джон, хватая пульт.

Шерлок пожимает плечами. Его не волнует, что они будут смотреть. Во всяком случае, он вряд ли обратит на это внимание, когда теплый Джон так близко и так хорошо пахнет. Головная боль довольно неприятна. Он знает, что Джон даст ему что-нибудь, если он попросить, но Шерлок предпочитает не принимать лекарства, особенно сейчас, когда уверен, что простой сон значительно облегчит боль. _Лучше бы тебе быть в постели,_ вспоминает он свои мысли. Но почему-то мысль о том, чтобы лечь в кровать, даже рядом с Джоном, беспокоит его. Там было бы тихо, несмотря на приглушенные звуки уличного движения снаружи и дыхание Джона. Миссис Хадсон нет, а это значит, что дом будет погружен в тишину. Не отвлекаясь ни на что, Шерлок будет вынужден встретиться лицом к лицу с мыслями и, что еще страшнее, со страхами. Темнота подкрадется к нему, даже если шторы будут открыты и в комнате будет светло. Он начнет размышлять о том, что случилось с ним в туннеле. Воспоминания о сербском подземелье выползут из темных тайников и начнут доставать его, поселившись в груди наподобие паразитов, затрудняя дыхание, извиваясь змеями в животе, вызывая тошноту от воспоминаний о страхе и боли.

Нет, сейчас ему нужна какая-нибудь бессмысленная чушь по телевизору, какое-нибудь ток-шоу или еще что-нибудь, наподобие тех викторин, что он иногда смотрел с миссис Хадсон, пока Джон временно проживал в Кройдоне, когда тишина четырех стен становилась слишком плотной и гнетущей, а чепуха по телевизору и болтовня миссис Хадсон были альтернативой семипроцентному раствору кокаина.

\- О, это интересно. - Голос Джона выводит его из задумчивости. Он включил телевизор и выбрал какую-то передачу про соревнование по выпечке, устроенное в белой палатке парка какого-то большого поместья.

\- Я еще не смотрел этот эпизод. О нем рассказывали в клинике, говорили, что начался новый сезон, но почему-то я пропустил его на неделе.

Шерлок хмурится, глядя на пастельный интерьер палатки и напряженно выглядящих участников, которые, похоже, находятся в процессе приготовления различных видов заливных кексов7. Желудок заинтересованно урчит, и Шерлок тянется к печенью с заварным кремом, чтобы успокоить его. Он смутно припоминает, что смотрел предыдущий сезон вместе с миссис Хадсон в прошлом году. В прошлом или позапрошлом? Может быть, даже три года назад. Он думал, что удалил это.

\- Вообще-то, это должно быть идеальное шоу для тебя, - посмеивается Джон рядом. - Все дело в выпечке, и ты можешь прочитать участников.

\- Я предпочитаю есть кексы, а не смотреть, как их готовят по телевизору, - бормочет Шерлок с набитым печеньем ртом.

Джон смеется в ответ и, поставив кружку, тянется за бинтами и Вольтареном.

\- Давай посмотрим твою руку, хорошо? Я сейчас перевяжу ее и принесу пакет со льдом, но завтра, когда спадет опухоль, тебе нужна будет шина или даже гипс. Я могу это сделать в клинике, то есть нам не придется возвращаться в больницу. Боюсь, это будет беспокоить тебя некоторое время, недолгое, если ты будешь осторожен. Не поднимай ничего тяжелого, не делай ничего, что может привести к падению на это же запястье. Старайся сжимать руку как можно меньше, иначе уйдут месяцы, прежде чем она правильно заживет.

\- Да, доктор, - мрачно кивает Шерлок.

Он сильно испугался, когда услышал о переломе ладьевидной кости. Помимо неудобств, связанных с невозможностью использовать доминирующую руку в повседневных действиях, он знает, что больше всего будет скучать по игре на скрипке.

Джон осторожно намазывает мазь на поврежденный сустав, прежде чем замотать запястье и кисть, ограничивая и стабилизируя движение большого пальца. Он уходит на кухню вымыть руки и возвращается с пакетом льда, завернутым в кухонное полотенце.

\- Положи руку на полотенце. Может быть, это поможет справиться с опухолью. Болит?

\- Терпимо. С головой хуже.

\- Принести что-нибудь, что облегчит боль?

\- Не надо.

\- Ладно. Тогда постарайся немного отдохнуть. Даже поспи, если сможешь. Я останусь здесь и буду наблюдать.

Шерлок спускается ниже на диване и кладет ноги на кофейный столик. Рядом с ним Джон неодобрительно качает головой.

\- Так тебе не будет комфортно. Ложись как следует. Давай, положи голову мне на колени.

Немного повозившись, Шерлок ложится на неповрежденный бок, положив голову на подушку на бедрах Джона. Его клонит в сон. По телевизору бородатый мужчина из Мерсисайда и женщина с прической 60-х - он слишком устал, чтобы рассуждать о них дальше, - оценивают выпеченные заливные кексы. Рука Джона оказывается на плече, теплая и успокаивающая, а большой палец лениво гладит шею над воротником футболки. Шерлок вздыхает. Он чувствует себя в тепле и безопасности и, несмотря на затянувшуюся боль, вполне комфортно. Бормотание телевизора, ровное дыхание Джона и тихий звук, с которым тот жует, прекрасно сочетаются. К тому времени, когда конкурсанты технически справляются с заданием - кощунство над [яффскими тортами](https://ibb.co/QNZBHf1)8, - он уже крепко спит.

Вздрогнув и застонав, Шерлок просыпается. Вокруг него темно и очень тепло. Голова все еще болит. Где он? Опять в туннеле? Слишком тепло, земля слишком мягкая. Сербский подвал... _нет, слишком тепло, слишком сухо, слишком мягко_. Но где-то неподалеку слышны приглушенные звуки. Шаги, голоса. И он не может вдохнуть. Что-то лежит на нем, душит его. Руки за спиной, одна болит. Снова связан? Может быть, он все еще где-то заточен и то, что Джон его спас, и все, что произошло потом, было сном или наркотическим приходом?

В отчаянии он переворачивается на спину и пинается. Ноги, по крайней мере, свободны. Темнота рассеивается. Теплый свет омывает его, когда одеяло, в котором он запутался, улетает прочь. Шерлок глубоко вздыхает и дико озирается по сторонам. Он на диване, в своей гостиной. Телевизор выключен, но сквозь занавески просачивается оранжевый свет от уличных фонарей на Бейкер-стрит. Остальная комната погружена во мрак. Похоже, что сейчас ночь или, по крайней мере, поздний вечер. Он проспал больше восьми часов.

Свет также просачивается со стороны кухни, откуда доносятся голоса. Шерлок ложится на спину, глубоко дыша и пытаясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Он помнит обрывками сон, заставивший его проснуться. Подробности уже начинают ускользать, что только к лучшему. Он смутно припоминает, что чувствовал себя запертым в маленьком пространстве, связанным так, что не мог пошевелиться, и ждал, ждал, когда случится что-то плохое.

Он закрывает глаза и несколько раз сглатывает. Неужели так теперь будет всегда? Тот, кто раньше стремглав бросался навстречу опасности, теперь боится темноты, боится собственных снов и воспоминаний? Как он продолжит работу, если она неизбежно будет содержать бесчисленное количество таких ситуаций? А если он больше не сможет работать, что он будет делать? Что он представляет из себя без Работы?

Он понимает, что дрожит. Халат весь перекосился, соскользнул с одного плеча. Пояс выскользнул из петель. Он осторожно садится, плотнее запахивает его вокруг себя и неловко завязывает пояс одной рукой и зубами.

\- Шерлок? Ты в порядке?

Он проклинает себя за то, что так сильно вздрогнул при звуке голоса Джона. Он появился силуэтом между раздвижными дверями на фоне холодного верхнего света, льющегося из кухни, с кружкой чая в руке; взъерошенные волосы золотым ореолом обрамляют смуглое лицо _(тоже заснул на диване, проснулся не очень давно, что-то или, скорее, кто-то разбудил его; запах кофе из кухни... Лестрейд предпочитает кофе вместо чая после долгого рабочего дня - это с ним разговаривал Джон?)_

Джон подходит к нему и выглядит обеспокоенным.

\- Шерлок?

\- Я в порядке, - хрипит Шерлок в ответ, зная, что не выглядит и не звучит так.

За спиной Джона появляется Лестрейд.

\- Привет, Шерлок. Извини, если мы тебя разбудили. Я написал Джону, спросил, как у тебя дела и готов ли ты дать показания. Но мы легко можем сделать это завтра.

Шерлок качает головой, стонет и встает с дивана. Джон тут же оказывается рядом, ставит кружку и протягивает руку, чтобы поддержать. Почти инстинктивно Шерлок отмахивается от нее, но потом благодарно опирается. Несмотря на сон, ноги словно желе, его шатает. Все болит.

Лестрейд отступает в сторону, пропуская их на кухню, где Джон сажает Шерлока на стул, включает чайник, наполняет стакан водой из-под крана и вручает его Шерлоку. Он жадно выпивает воду и протягивает пустой стакан за добавкой.

После второго стакана Шерлок откидывается на спинку стула и проводит обеими руками по лицу и взъерошенным волосам. Интересно, как долго он боролся с одеялом, прежде чем проснулся?

\- Полегчало? - озабоченно спрашивает Лестрейд. Он придвигает стул и садится. Стол завален бумагами: полицейские досье, фотографии и что-то похожее на старую карту участка Бромптон-Роуд. Джон уже дал показания, рядом с локтем Лестрейда лежит бланк, заполненный его обычным почерком и подписанный докторскими каракулями Джона.

\- Немного, - пожимает плечами Шерлок. Он замечает, как Лестрейд обменивается взглядом с Джоном, и гадает, что же Джон рассказал о его состоянии.

Чтобы избежать неловкости, Лестрейд делает глоток кофе. В свете галогенной лампы он выглядит изможденным и уставшим.

\- Не легко пришлось, с преступниками? - спрашивает Шерлок, желая продемонстрировать, что, несмотря на случившееся с ним, его мозг все еще находится в отличном рабочем состоянии, а дедуктивные способности на высоте.

\- Не то чтобы не легко, нет, - вздыхает Лестрейд. - Но, черт возьми, они нудные и глупые. Все трое и правда идиоты. На самом деле, один из них хуже остальных двух, потому что думает, что у него есть мозги. Необходимость слушать их разговоры часами раздражала. И вдобавок к этому я должен был сообщить тому молодому человеку, что пропавшая невеста найдена мертвой. Довольно скверное дело. Бедняга совсем сломался. Сейчас за ним присматривает психотерапевт. За все годы службы в полиции я ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то так реагировал.

\- Ну, кроме того единственного раза, - сглотнув, добавляет Лестрейд, переведя взгляд на Джона. - Во всяком случае, дело довольно простое. Мы знаем, кто ее убил. Они утверждают, что это произошло случайно. Все указывает на то, что это правда. Они просто хотели вырубить ее, а потом выбросить куда-нибудь подальше от станции, где ее смогли бы найти и позаботиться. Беда в том, что они слишком сильно ударили, убив почти сразу же. Запаниковали и отнесли вниз по туннелю, чтобы никто случайно не наткнулся на нее до тех пор, пока они не найдут способ навсегда избавиться от тела. Затем вмешалась «работенка», как они это называют, и в следующий раз, когда они смогли получить доступ к станции, ты уже ошивался рядом.

\- Значит, они и меня вырубили, но, к счастью, не настолько сильно, чтобы проломить череп, - кивает Шерлок.

Перед ним ставят кружку. Джон достает из холодильника молоко, добавляет немного Шерлоку в чай, ставит молоко обратно и садится с ним рядом.

\- Ты знаешь, кто эти парни, Грег, и на кого они работают? - спрашивает он, опережая Шерлока, который спрашивает то же самое.

\- Мы все еще расследуем. Похоже, это довольно сложно. В конце концов они назвали имя, но это фальшивое удостоверение личности, которое некоторое время назад использовал один из наших особых друзей из восточноевропейской мафии. О человеке, который использовал его изначально, уже позаботились. Не так давно он был найден мертвым в роскошной квартире в Берлине. Немецкая полиция провела расследование. Похоже, это было заказное убийство. Очевидно, кто-то встал у него на пути. Дело в том, что наша троица недотеп занимала не очень высокое место в иерархии их организации. Мы узнали, что один из них родом из Америки и не был здесь долгое время. Еще один - родом из Украины, приехал по поддельной студенческой визе, а потом на какое-то время исчез с радаров. Последний - британец, родившийся и выросший в Лондоне. Ходил в довольно крутую школу. Провел некоторое время в Германии, где связался с торговцами людьми, в основном женщинами с Востока в Европу. У него из всей троицы самый длинный список криминального прошлого. Он убежден, что умнее всего остального мира, включая Новый Скотланд-Ярд. Вообще-то, он очень напоминает другого похожего умника, которого я знаю, хотя последний, по крайней мере, действительно умен. В любом случае, здесь, в файле, у меня вся информация, которую нам удалось от них получить, если хочешь взглянуть.

\- Американец убил Нору Перкинс? - спрашивает Шерлок.

\- Ага. Он самый мускулистый из всей троицы. Его зовут Стюарт Мэнсфилд, родом из Майами, но до приезда сюда жил во всех штатах. Там же, в Штатах, отсидел в тюрьме, хотя и за незначительные проступки. Британец, некто Роберт Джеймс Пикфорд-младший - да, именно так, - считает себя лидером и разработчиком планов этой троицы. Не то чтобы у него действительно было больше мозгов, чем у двух других. Водителем у них был украинец - Андрей Волошин. В прошлом сделал карьеру в гонках, так что он достаточно опытен в этом деле. Имеет две судимости за опасное вождение автомобиля. Недавно сбил пешехода и скрылся, а в июне спровоцировал столкновение, в результате которого пострадали два человека.

\- Украинец, - задумчиво произносит Шерлок. - Вы нашли какую-нибудь связь с официальным владельцем станции? Он ведь тоже украинец, не так ли?

\- Мы работаем над этим. Возможно, нам придется привлечь Интерпол, потому что легкодоступная информация довольно скудна. Дело осложняется тем, что продажа станции прошла довольно тихо. Твоему брату уже сообщили. Его люди занимаются этим делом, потому что станция была продана Министерством обороны. Там обязательно будет расследование. По-видимому, продажа, хотя она и выглядит прекрасно на бумаге, была не совсем законной. Таможня тоже вовлечена. Первый этаж станции использовался двумя компаниями как склад и сдавался в субаренду от имени фирмы владельца - которая, кстати, находится на Виргинских островах. Некоторые из ящиков, которые мы нашли там, содержали дорогую электронику: мобильные телефоны, планшеты и другие предметы роскоши, которые, по-видимому, были контрабандой ввезены из США или Китая. Еще мы нашли сумки из змеиной и крокодиловой кожи и другие вещи, пошитые из исчезающих видов животных. Таможенники привезли ищеек, подозревая наркотики. Но не уверен, что они вообще что-нибудь нашли. Я вынужден был уйти до того, как они открыли ящики, на которые указывали собаки. Троица, которую мы допрашивали, клялась, что не имеет никакого отношения к контрабанде, но они так запутались в противоречивых показаниях, что я думаю, лгут. Либо так, либо они говорят искаженную или сильно отредактированную версию правды. Сержант Донован сейчас переживает очередную встречу с одним из них. Я ей не завидую. В любом случае, как ты видишь, мы работаем над этим, но ушли пока не очень далеко. Однако факт остается фактом: тебе снова удалось наткнуться на что-то большое. А что ты там вообще делал? Да еще и по собственной воле, не поставив никого в известность? Хочу сказать, Джон волновался.

Шерлок бросает извиняющийся взгляд на Джона, который протягивает руку и сжимает его плечо. Слегка покраснев от того, что Лестрейд наблюдает за ними с восторженным выражением лица, Шерлок делает глоток чая, прячась за краем кружки. Сейчас он чувствует себя лучше. Вода помогла, как и чай. Тревога, граничащая с паникой, которую он испытал, проснувшись, потускнела до слабого мерцания в глубине сознания, как свирепое животное, которого пока что усмирили и заперли в надежной конуре. Когда он концентрируется, то слышит ворчание и рычание, чувствует, как оно царапает когтями стены заточения. Но как только Шерлок отвлекается на другие вещи, эти звуки затихают.

Поэтому, благодарный за вопросы, он начинает рассказывать о деле пропавшей Норы Перкинс, о своем расследовании и о выводах, основанных на рассказе ее коллеги, которые в конечном счете привели его на станцию «Бромптон-Роуд». Лестрейд записывает за ним и заполняет все, что может, в форму заявления Шерлока.

\- Что ты помнишь о нападении? - спрашивает Лестрейд.

\- Не много, - отвечает Шерлок. Провал в памяти раздражает. - Должно быть, в какой-то момент я зашел на станцию. Они заметили меня. Я бросился бежать и добрался до противоположной стороны дороги, где один из них - Стюарт Мэнсфилд - вырубил меня. Затем они затащили или занесли меня внутрь.

\- Да, пятна крови, которые мы нашли на тротуаре, подтверждают это, и Стью признался, что бросился за тобой и ударил монтировкой по голове. Но тебе все-таки повезло. Сначала он хотел застрелить тебя. Говорю вам, этот парень - ходячее клише: воинственный и несколько безрассудный американец.

Рука Джона на плече Шерлока напрягается. Шерлок не смотрит на него, потому что знает: выражение лица Джона причинит боль. И снова он испытывает угрызения совести за то, каким образом отправился на расследование. Он молча клянется никогда больше не причинять Джону беспокойства, хотя и знает, что не сможет сдержать этого обещания.

\- Интересно, что там делала эта женщина, Нора Перкинс, - размышляет Джон. - В смысле, да, она интересовалась старыми станциями и всем, что связано с метро. Конечно, это увлекательная тема. Но зачем пробираться туда одной? Она должна была знать, что станция находится в частной собственности. Дверь была открыта, когда она отправилась исследовать станцию? Или она раздобыла где-то ключ? Или все-таки взломала замок? Почему она никому не сказала, куда идет? Я имею в виду, то, что она сказала своей коллеге, было очень зашифровано. Шерлок понял, что это значило, но сомневаюсь, что поняли остальные. Ее жених понятия не имел, куда она пошла. К чему вся эта секретность - если только она не занималась чем-то не совсем законным.

\- Ну, она и занималась, - говорит Лестрейд. - И прекрасно это понимала. Мужчины подтвердили, что, когда они приехали туда в день ее пропажи - чтобы, как они утверждали, установить электронику для лучшего освещения, хотя ни один из них не имеет никакого опыта в этой области, - они наткнулись на нее в одном из туннелей. Они запаниковали, подумав, что она шпионит для «этих» - под «этими» они, очевидно, имеют в виду конкурирующую организацию, как мы полагаем, это либо банда из Саутуарка, либо русская мафия, - и напали на нее.

\- Чертовы ублюдки, - злобно выплевывает Джон. - Одна безоружная женщина против троих. У нее не было ни единого шанса. Надо было вломить им сильнее за то, что они сделали с ней и с Шерлоком.

\- Ну, ты и так нанес им немало тяжелых ударов, - констатирует Лестрейд. - Мистер Мэнсфилд нуждается в лечении... эм... паховой области после твоего удара - по-видимому, никаких серьезных повреждений, но было близко, а у мистера Пикфорда-младшего вывихнута рука и плечо, сломана ключицей после падения с лестницы. Оба хотели выдвинуть обвинения, но я их отговорил, - добавляет он с мрачным, но довольным выражением лица.

Пристально глядя на Шерлока, он протягивает ему еще один бланк.

\- Хочешь выдвинуть обвинение? Они напали на тебя на территории государственной собственности, и это было явно умышленное нанесение телесных повреждений. Они даже признались в этом. Это будет достаточно легко.

Шерлок вздыхает. Он ненавидит бюрократию во всех ее многочисленных проявлениях и всячески избегает с ней дел. Но в данном случае он знает, что должен подчиниться.

\- Да, хорошо, - соглашается он.

\- Я уже все подготовил. - говорил Лестрейд, протягивая ручку. - Просто распишись здесь.

Довольный деловитостью собеседника, Шерлок тянется к ручке, но тут же вспоминает о забинтованной руке. Тихо ругаясь, хватает ручку левой рукой и царапает корявую подпись. _Ты будешь тренировать левую руку, пока она не станет функционировать так же, как и правая,_ напоминает себе Шерлок. Да, конечно, он будет ее тренировать. Не то чтобы в ближайшие недели у него будет выбор.

Должно быть, на его лице отразилось некоторое разочарование, потому что Лестрейд смотрит на него с жалостью.

\- Я не совсем инвалид, - ворчит Шерлок.

\- Никто и не намекает на это, - говорит Лестрейд, поднимая обе руки в успокаивающем жесте. - Послушай, мы все рады, что ты выбрался из этой передряги с небольшим количеством ранений. Какое-то время будет неудобно, но с Джоном, который присматривает за тобой, я уверен, ты справишься. Кроме того, предполагая, что ты захочешь продолжать участвовать в этом деле и текущем расследовании, я принес тебе копии всего, что у нас есть. Чтобы тебе не было скучно. Мое начальство было не в восторге от этого, но твой брат потянул за некоторые ниточки. Кроме того, честно говоря, я думаю, что ты - лучший человек для этой работы. Ты нашел Нору Перкинс, когда мало кто из окружающих воспринял ее исчезновение достаточно серьезно, чтобы начать поиски - еще раз приношу свои извинения. Я был завален другими делами и узнал об этом только вчера, когда Джон сказал мне, что вы работаете над этим.

Шерлок изучает папки и ксерокопию карты на столе и кивает. Это дело действительно заинтриговало его, и он благодарен Лестрейду за привлечение. С другой стороны, когда дикий зверь травмы бушует в заточении, а он, по-видимому, не сможет удержать его, он не знает, разумно ли подключаться к делу, где обязательно придется вернуться в темноту туннелей и воспоминаний, которые она вызывает. Было бы разумно отказаться от него, но разве он когда-нибудь поступал разумно?

\- Спасибо, - говорит Шерлок, чувствуя тяжесть обеспокоенного взгляда Джона. Он протягивает левую руку и гладит все еще лежащую на плече ладонь. Джон глубоко вздыхает. Напряжение на его лице немного спадает. Лестрейд допивает остатки кофе.

\- Я... эм... Мне пора. - Он встает и начинает собирать какие-то бумаги. - Хочу посмотреть, что Салли смогла вытащить из наших особых друзей, и еще раз перед сном поболтать с таможенниками и криминалистами. Завтрашний день неизбежно будет сумасшедшим. Конечно, пресса заинтересовалась, и завтра первым делом мне придется иметь дело с волками. Я вернусь, когда смогу, хорошо?

\- Спасибо, Грег, - говорит Джон, еще раз сжимая плечо Шерлока, прежде чем подняться на ноги. - Я спущусь и запру за тобой дверь. Миссис Хадсон сейчас во Франции.

\- О, хорошо же ей. Спокойной ночи, Шерлок. Рад, что ты практически в порядке.

Шерлок кивает. Они будут говорить о нем, когда окажутся вне пределов слышимости. Обычно он пытается подслушивать, но сегодня его это не беспокоит. Он снова голоден и, несмотря на долгий сон, все еще чувствует усталость. Должно быть, из-за сотрясения.

Беседа Джона с Лестрейдом довольно коротка. Вскоре Шерлок снова слышит шаги Джона на лестнице. Он входит на кухню с усталым видом, теребя зубами нижнюю губу. Кажется, его что-то беспокоит.

\- Джон? - тихо спрашивает Шерлок.

\- То, что произошло раньше... - начинает Джон, вздыхая и проводя рукой по волосам.

Шерлок хмурится. Он имеет в виду нервный срыв на кухне?

\- Раньше, когда? - осторожно спрашивает он.

\- Когда ты проснулся на диване...

\- Да-а-а?.. - Шерлок смущен. Его борьба с одеялом была унизительной для него и странной для стороннего наблюдателя. Но Джону вовсе не обязательно знать, что именно вызвало кратковременное смятение Шерлока. _Паника, это была настоящая паника. Ты понятия не имел, где находишься, был полностью дезориентирован. Ты думал, что вернулся в Сербию, и это напугало тебя до смерти_. Может быть, он издавал какие-то странные звуки, которые слышал Джон? - И что? - интересуется Шерлок.

\- Ты боролся и выкрикивал что-то, - говорит Джон, подходя ближе. - Мне показалось, что тебе больно или ты действительно напуган. Прости меня, Шерлок, я был на кухне, делал кофе для Грега и давал показания. Мне следовало бы остаться, может быть, даже мягко разбудить, прежде чем уйти. Ты помнишь, что с тобой случилось? Тебе приснился плохой сон?

Шерлок пялится в кружку с чаем. [Плодовая мушка](https://ibb.co/QNSnWgv)9 попала в него и гребет по поверхности. Он осторожно опускает в чай указательный палец и вытаскивает ее.

\- У меня была паническая атака, - сглатывает и признается Шерлок. - Я запутался в одеяле и думал, что не могу дышать. Было темно. Я не знал, где нахожусь, и чувствовал, что руки и ноги снова связаны. Я…

Он резко закрывает рот, когда снизу доносится шум. Джон тревожно напрягается. Маленькое насекомое отрывается от пальца Шерлока и улетает.

\- Кто-то у двери, - шепчет Джон. Быстро, но бесшумно он идет в гостиную, чтобы достать пистолет из кармана куртки, которую повесил на крючок двери, заключает Шерлок. Кто бы ни стоял у двери, открыл ее, даже не потрудившись постучать. У Лестрейда нет ключа. Миссис Хадсон сейчас за границей. Кто бы это мог быть? Один из многих врагов, которых Шерлок (и Джон) нажили за эти годы? Замок легко взломать, особенно для специалиста. Это месть за то, что Джон и Шерлок прервали хорошо отлаженную контрабандную работу в районе Южного Кенсингтона?

Он встает со стула так тихо, как только может, скользит к шкафу, где хранится большая часть его научного оборудования, и берет в руки бутылку соляной кислоты - только для того, чтобы со вздохом поставить ее обратно, когда снизу раздается сердитый голос Джона.

\- Господи, Майкрофт, неужели нельзя позвонить или постучать, как все нормальные люди? Я чуть не пристрелил тебя. И вообще, кто дал тебе ключ?

Шерлоку кажется, что он практически слышит насмешливый взгляд брата и приподнятую бровь. На мгновение он подумывает о том, чтобы скрыться в спальне и притвориться спящим, но знает, что Майкрофт раскусит эту уловку. Лучше побыстрее с ним разобраться и надеяться, что он сразу же свалит. Однако, возможно, у него действительно есть какая-то информация, относящаяся к этому делу.

\- Заходи, - устало говорит Джон. На лестнице раздаются шаги, и вскоре Майкрофт входит в кухню, Джон следует за ним. Шерлок выдерживает проницательный осмотр, зная, что, если позволить брату просто определить его физическое состояние, это сэкономит время. Такая наблюдательность, как у них, имеет свои преимущества, когда необходимо избежать утомительного объяснения.

\- Я не собираюсь задерживаться здесь надолго, так как вы явно нуждаетесь в бóльшем отдыхе, - говорит Майкрофт. С недавних пор он в разъездах. Судя по заломам на костюме, довольно много времени провел в машине. В руках у него, кроме зонтика, узкий кожаный портфель.

\- Как это непривычно тактично для тебя, - отвечает Шерлок. - В чем дело? Только не говори мне, что ты действительно беспокоился о моем благополучии и захотел проведать меня.

Майкрофт щиплет себя за переносицу. Шерлок может сказать, что он мало спал прошлой ночью и за несколько ночей до этого.

\- Ты можешь не верить, когда я говорю, что действительно беспокоюсь о тебе, - говорит Майкрофт, явно не в настроении шутить. - Так что да, я действительно хотел проведать тебя. Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд сообщил мне о событиях на станции «Бромптон-Роуд».

\- Несомненно, ты уже заглянул в мою медицинскую карту.

\- Да. Не о чем беспокоиться, вижу, ты в хороших руках. - Мимолетный взгляд на Джона, который хмурится, очевидно, гадая, не скрывается ли за этим замечанием какой-нибудь подтекст.

\- Да, - подтверждает Шерлок. - Но ты же знал это. Так зачем ты здесь? У тебя появилась новая информация по этому делу?

\- Еще нет. Мои люди работают над этим. Причина моего визита заключается в другом. - Он поднимает портфель и кладет его на кухонный стол. Шерлок чувствует, как его охватывает тревога. Он бросает мимолетный взгляд на Джона. Майкрофт, конечно, замечает это и наклоняет голову, подтверждая подозрения Шерлока.

Джон подходит и встает рядом с Шерлоком, достаточно близко, чтобы тот почувствовал его тепло. Он смотрит на портфель с интересом и намеком на беспокойство. Шерлоку интересно, чувствует ли Джон, что там находится. Он совершенно уверен, что знает о содержимом. В конце концов, именно он инициировал это расследование около месяца назад. Оно было вызвано желанием облегчить горе Джона по поводу потери его семьи, предоставить ему информацию об их местонахождении и таким образом дать возможность действовать, как он захочет, а не просто реагировать на то, что ему навязывают. Оглядываясь назад, Шерлок задается вопросом, было ли это мудрым решением. Это может разрушить существующее положение вещей - как раз, когда их связь усиливается, когда они становятся все более открытыми и доверяют друг другу больше. Но что сделано, то сделано.

Майкрофт открывает портфель, достает конверт и кладет его на стол перед Джоном. Джон смотрит на него, нахмурив брови в глубокой задумчивости. Потом с непроницаемым выражением на лице смотрит на Майкрофта, на Шерлока, потом снова на Майкрофта.

\- Мне?

\- Да, - отвечает Майкрофт и дергает бровью.

Джон протягивает руку к конверту, колеблется и убирает ее.

\- Что внутри? - спрашивает он, прикусывая губу. Осторожность и тревога в его голосе почти причиняют боль. Шерлок убежден, что у Джона есть подозрения по поводу содержания, и решает избавить его от мучений.

Он прочищает горло.

\- Учитывая тот факт, что мой брат счел необходимым принести его лично, что свидетельствует об очень высоком уровне безопасности, конверт содержит электронное, с особой тщательностью закодированное устройство, содержащее информацию о Мэри и твоей дочери.

Джон напрягается, глаза широко распахнуты, когда он смотрит на коричневую бумагу. Он бледнеет. Рука крепко сжата в кулак. Он судорожно сглатывает. Снова протягивает руку к конверту, но только для того, чтобы слегка коснуться его пальцами, а затем отдергивает, как будто бумага обожгла его.

\- Почему сейчас? - спрашивает Джон, пристально глядя на Майкрофта.

Майкрофт тяжело вздыхает и демонстративно закрывает портфель. Он бросает взгляд на Шерлока, и тот опускает глаза.

\- Потому что я попросил его об этом, - признается Шерлок. У Джона перехватывает дыхание. Он пристально смотрит на Шерлока, который не может понять, растроган ли он, зол ли, шокирован или все это сразу. Возможно, Джон тоже не знает. Он просто стоит, напряженный и настороженный, рука сжимается в кулак и разжимается, пальцы впиваются в кожу так, что должно быть больно. Он больше не прикасается к конверту, но, кажется, зачарован им. Шерлоку больно видеть его таким растерянным. Итак, его вмешательство снова оказалось болезненным. Когда же он наконец научится?

Внезапно Джон делает глубокий вдох и шевелится.

\- Прошу прощения, - хрипло произносит он. Повернувшись на каблуках, он выходит из кухни. Шерлок слышит его шаги на лестнице, а затем хлопок входной двери.

Он долго прерывисто вдыхает, оседает на стуле и прячет лицо в ладонях. В кои-то веки ему все равно, увидит ли Майкрофт, как его обуревают чувства. С Джоном все было так хорошо, несмотря на то, что оба были идиотами. А теперь он все разрушил. Он даже не может винить в этом своего брата, который сделал только то, что он просил.

Шерлок смутно различает скрип придвигаемого стула и шорох дорогой шерсти ( _добавление мериноса?),_ когда Майкрофт садится и прочищает горло.

\- Неподходящее время? - спрашивает он с неловким беспокойством в голосе, от которого Шерлоку хочется кричать. Последнее, что ему сейчас нужно, - это жалость брата.

\- А тебе разве не нужно начинать войну или где-нибудь подтасовать итоги выборов? - с горечью выплевывает Шерлок.

\- Даже мне иногда нужно отдохнуть от этого, - раздается сухой ответ. _О боже, неужели это попытка Майкрофта пошутить?_ \- Кроме того, учитывая тот факт, что твой лечащий врач сейчас справляется со своим маленьким срывом в Риджентс-парке, а ты должен находиться под его постоянным наблюдением из-за сотрясения мозга, я решил исполнить свой братский долг и присмотреть за тобой, пока его нет.

Шерлок сердито смотрит на него сквозь пальцы. Как всегда, Майкрофт выглядит совершенно неуместно на грязной кухне, блистая в темном костюме-тройке с [Сэвил-Роу](https://ibb.co/86nT7pS)10, с безупречными маникюром и аккуратной прической. Он сидит прямо и спокойно, а не сгорбившись в кресле, как Шерлок, презрительно фыркающий в ответ на его слова.

\- Братский долг? Я с радостью избавлю тебя от этого.

\- Боюсь, что это не тебе решать. А теперь скажи, есть ли шанс, что в этом месте подадут какой-нибудь пригодный для питья чай?

\- Чайник вон там. Я верю, что ты знаешь, как управлять им без помощи подчиненных.

\- Тебе сделать? - спрашивает Майкрофт, вздыхая и поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Нет, - Шерлок снова чувствует себя больным, и это может быть из-за голода, рассуждает он. Но сейчас он точно знает, что не сможет поесть. Даже о том, чтобы выпить чуть-чуть чая, не может быть и речи.

\- Знаешь, я ведь пытался тебя предупредить, - утверждает Майкрофт, поворачиваясь к Шерлоку и прислоняясь к столу.

\- Да, спасибо. Сыпь и дальше мне соль на рану.

\- Это не входило в мои намерения. Хотя иногда мне хочется, чтобы ты просто преодолел гордость и прислушался к моим советам.

\- Я слушал тебя бóльшую часть своей жизни, - с горечью говорит Шерлок.

\- Верно. И именно поэтому ты все еще здесь.

\- Не стоит себя с этим поздравлять.

Майкрофт вздыхает. Он проводит рукой по глазам и волосам, нарушая их идеальный порядок.

\- Почему ты все время так враждебно настроен? Может быть, мы и не сходимся во взглядах по многим вопросам, но, Шерлок, я всегда заботился о твоих интересах. Я просто сделал то, что считал лучшим для тебя, и признаю, что иногда я мог неправильно понять твои потребности.

Шерлок выпрямляется и с удивлением смотрит на брата.

\- Ты только что признался, что не знаешь всего?

\- Конечно, я не всеведущ. Не говори глупостей. Как ты думаешь, почему на меня работает так много людей? Итак, эти печенья с заварным кремом, пропитанные чем-то подозрительным, безопасны для употребления в пищу? - Майкрофт кивает в сторону тарелки на столе.

\- Они немного черствые, но в остальном все в порядке, - отвечает Шерлок и бросает взгляд на конверт. Майкрофт замечает это.

\- Ты не собираешься заглянуть?

\- Только не без Джона, - говорит Шерлок. Если бы он это сделал, все стало бы еще хуже. Еще одно злоупотребление доверием и все такое.

Майкрофт изучающе смотрит на него.

\- Интересно, - заявляет он.

\- Что именно?

\- Твоя самоотверженная сдержанность. Ты действительно изменился, братец. Или же ты все чаще позволяешь проявляться своей сентиментальной стороне. Но, возможно, именно это любовь и делает с людьми. Ты знаешь, я должен спросить…

\- Нет, ты действительно не должен.

\- Тем не менее я спрошу. Это... свидание с Джоном Ватсоном - действительно серьезно?

Шерлок сердито смотрит на него.

\- Как я уже говорил тебе раньше, это было серьезно в течение многих лет. Только обстоятельства новые.

\- Ах да, секс, я полагаю, - вздыхает и закатывает глаза Майкрофт.

Шерлок вскидывает голову. Одновременно шокирующе и невероятно забавно услышать это слово из уст своего брата.

\- Проблемы?

\- С тем, что тебе, как это говорят, немного перепадает? Нет, вовсе нет, хотя доктор Ватсон счел важным отметить, что вы еще не достигли этой стадии в отношениях. То, что ты делаешь или не делаешь в спальне, меня не касается. Однако я беспокоюсь о том, что мне придется снова собирать осколки, если все пойдет наперекосяк. - Он переводит взгляд на Шерлока. - Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь.

\- О, так ты предлагаешь одобренные правительством советы по сексу для тридцатидевятилетних геев-девственников? - интересуется Шерлок.

\- Если потребуется. Считай это особой услугой, - невозмутимо отвечает Майкрофт, и его лицо становится таким совершенно безэмоциональным, что на мгновение Шерлок склонен поверить ему на слово. Эта мысль более чем шокирует его, настолько, что он даже подумывает о том, чтобы воспользоваться предложением Майкрофта, только чтобы посмотреть, как тот будет увиливать. Но затем, к счастью, Майкрофт начинает ухмыляться, и Шерлок, несмотря на тупую боль в голове и беспокойство о Джоне, вызывающее тошноту, присоединяется к нему. Видя Майкрофта вот таким, с непроницаемой, но слегка перекошенной маской на лице, и несколько корявым юмором, несмотря на все усилия скрыть его, Шерлок вспоминает, какими они были в детстве, как хорошо ладили - пока Майкрофт не пошел в школу и почувствовал необходимость так быстро повзрослеть. До того, как он стал таким невыносимо скучным.

\- А, так ты эксперт в этой области, - поддразнивает Шерлок, удивляясь тому, как приятно шутить со своим чопорным братом.

\- Ты бы очень удивился, - отвечает Майкрофт, приподнимая бровь. Он подается вперед, берет печенье и откусывает кусочек. - Будучи столь глубоко вовлеченным в политику, человек приобретает знания о вещах, о которых он предпочел бы не знать. Некоторые из наших премьер-министров ведут... интересный образ жизни и имеют сексуальные предпочтения, которые чаще нужно скрывать, чем нет. В любом случае, поскольку, мне кажется, придется остаться здесь еще немного дольше, может, сыграем в игру - если только ты действительно не хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе вышеупомянутый совет.

\- Игра, серьезно? - изумленно уставился на него Шерлок.

Майкрофт пожимает плечами и берет еще одно печенье.

\- Ну, тебе, как и мне, нужно отвлечься. Мы могли бы подедуцировать, но тогда я всегда буду выигрывать. Как насчет шахмат или даже [«Операции»](https://ibb.co/LQxG15s)11, если ты думаешь, что справишься с больной рукой?

\- Ну ладно, игра, - на мгновение задумывается Шерлок. - Давай сыграем в [_Cluedo_](https://ibb.co/cFXChth) 12.

Майкрофт подозрительно глядит на его, явно выискивая подвох.

\- Очень хорошо, - наконец соглашается он. - А где в общем хаосе, который вы называете домом, вы ее храните?

\- На полке в гостиной, слева от камина. Ах да, Майкрофт?!

\- Да, Шерлок.

\- Пожалуй, я все-таки выпью чаю.

Майкрофт наклоняет голову.

\- А я-то думал, что ты хочешь поблагодарить меня за то, что я тут торчу. Ну, я и сам, наверное, становлюсь сентиментальным.

\- Давай не будем переусердствовать, - предлагает Шерлок, и уголки его рта приподнимаются в улыбке. Майкрофт тоже коротко улыбается.

\- В самом деле.

**– <o>–**

Джон уже наполовину пересекает Риджентс-парк, когда начинается легкий моросящий дождь. На самом деле он рад прохладному воздуху, который приходит с дождем, несмотря на то, что на нем только тонкая футболка и спортивные штаны. Он быстро шел, почти бежал, и теперь ему жарко, он вспотел. По крайней мере, у него хватило ума надеть туфли и схватить ключи, которые теперь позвякивают в кармане широких штанов. Идя по темной дорожке, он старается не думать о конверте и о том, что в нем может быть, а чего не может. Он просто идет и пытается преодолеть как можно большее расстояние между собой и кухней дома 221Б.

Он останавливается, слегка запыхавшись, оглядывается. Насколько он может судить, за ним никто не следит. В это время суток парк почти безлюден (собственно, ворота уже должны быть закрыты). Впереди Джон видит двух людей, выгуливающих собак, с тускло светящимися в темноте ошейниками. Издали они немного напоминают НЛО, плывущие в темноте.

Джон замечает рядом скамейку, подходит к ней, опускается и откидывается назад, на мгновение закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит. _Будь проклят Майкрофт Холмс за назойливость, придурок. И будь проклят Шерлок за то, что снова затеял все это без моего согласия. Когда же этот идиот поймет?_

Джон тяжело вздыхает, глядя на жевательную резинку, застрявшую на дорожке. Вообще-то, он не должен был ни проклинать Шерлока, ни называть его идиотом. Он старается. Господи, он так старался все последние месяцы, с тех самых пор, как Они исчезли. Он изо всех сил старался, чтобы Джон снова почувствовал себя дома, и что любим. Он позволил проявиться своей заботливой, сентиментальной стороне, и видит бог, подобные вещи даются ему нелегко. Было бы очень удобно обвинить Шерлока в нынешней дилемме Джона. Шерлок - социопат, который снова вмешивается в межличностные отношения в попытке казаться умным или ради личной выгоды. Но ведь это совсем не так, да?

По правде говоря, Шерлок - один из наименее эгоистичных людей, которых Джон знает. Хотя некоторые из его прошлых поступков, возможно, были ошибочными, почти катастрофичными, они никогда не предпринимались в эгоистических целях. Джон подозревает, что недавнее вмешательство Шерлока в его личную жизнь было вызвано законным желанием облегчить печаль Джона по поводу потери семьи. Но да, он должен был посоветоваться с Джоном, прежде чем просить Майкрофта искать все то, что содержится в конверте. Но с другой стороны... неужели это действительно смягчило бы удар? Может быть, известие о ведущемся сборе информации успокоило бы Джона или сделало его более напряженным и тревожным от ожидания?

Джон подозревает, что последнее. Так что, возможно, Шерлок оказал ему услугу. Теперь мяч снова на стороне Джона. Это ему решать, стоит ли открывать этот чертов конверт и смотреть его содержимое. Или сжечь его, как он сделал это с флешкой ARGA Мэри. Прямо сейчас Джон рад, что конверт вне пределов досягаемости. Он бы не знал, что делать, и, вероятно, сделал бы что-то, о чем потом пожалел.

Хочет ли он посмотреть содержимое конверта? Там могут быть фотографии, возможно, даже видеофайлы. Там могут быть фотографии его маленькой дочки, снятые скрытой камерой с широкоугольной линзой, зернистые снимки, вероятно, сделанные людьми из разведывательных служб по приказу Майкрофта. Господи, да там даже может быть звук. Больше чем через полгода он снова может услышать голос дочери, голос, который, как он был уверен, навсегда останется для него безмолвным.

Джон начинает слегка дрожать. Футболка уже промокла, и воздух становится все более прохладным. Ему нужно двигаться, но он пока не хочет возвращаться на Бейкер-стрит. _Шерлок ранен_. _За ним нужно присматривать_ , говорит Джону внутренний доктор Ватсон. Он чувствует себя виноватым, что оставил его, когда даже короткое пребывание на кухне заставило Шерлока проснуться сбитым с толку и испуганным. Джон знает, что ему не следует надолго задерживаться на улице и оставлять Шерлока на сомнительное попечение старшего брата.

Но он еще не может вернуться домой. Ему нужно собраться с мыслями, решить, что делать дальше. И немного успокоиться, чтобы не винить Шерлока в его нестабильном состоянии. В животе у Джона урчит. Несмотря на то что он съел чуть-чуть печенья, он все еще голоден. _Будет здорово купить еду на вынос_ , думает он, а потом вспоминает, что не взял бумажник. Торопясь уйти, он даже оставил телефон в квартире. Джон вздыхает и закрывает лицо руками.

 _За счет заведения, для тебя и твоего парня_. Он смотрит вверх. Это немного похоже на прогулку до Сохо, но он чувствует, что ему нужна такая физическая активность, чтобы сжечь беспокойство и всепроникающую тревогу, волнующую его. Джон надеется, что поход прояснит мысли и вдохновит на то, как справиться с предоставленным шансом.

Вздохнув, он тяжело поднимается на ноги и отправляется на юг.

**– <o>–**

Майкрофт только что ушел, а Шерлок в ванной. Джон сполоснул его рубашку и рассортировал брюки и нижнее белье в корзину для белья и в сумку для химчистки. На полке над раковиной он видит свой громовой камень. Джон, должно быть, нашел его в кармане брюк и положил туда. Он берет его и пристально рассматривает. Чудо, что он пережил это испытание, тогда как другие вещи (да и он сам почти) не смогли. Он немного грязный, и Шерлок промывает его в раковине, обтирает о футболку и опускает в карман халата.

Шерлок выуживает полотенце, которое Джон оставил отмокать в раковине, чтобы избавиться от пятен крови после бритья, отжимает его, встряхивает и вешает на край ванны. Потом моет руки. Джона нет уже довольно долго. Он не взял с собой телефон, так что Шерлок не может с ним связаться. Его гложет беспокойство. Он раздумывает, не попросить ли Майкрофта о дополнительном наблюдении.

Наконец он слышит, как закрывается входная дверь, а затем по лестнице раздаются медленные, усталые шаги. _Шел долго, быстро, легкая неровность походки указывает на напряжение. Мягкий шелест пластикового пакета. Еда на вынос?_ В животе у Шерлока урчит от любопытства. Он съел пару печений и выпил две чашки чая с Майкрофтом, но сейчас ему отчаянно хочется чего-нибудь вкусненького.

Хотя Джон и не издает никаких особенных звуков, когда появляется в дверях ванной, Шерлок спиной чувствует его присутствие. Какое-то время он просто стоит там. В зеркале Шерлок видит только часть его лица, раскрасневшегося, но усталого, с более глубокими, чем обычно, морщинами. Волосы Джона потные и взъерошенные. На улице ветрено и, должно быть, слегка моросит.

\- Извини, что сбежал, - прочищая горло, наконец говорит Джон. - Мне не следовало этого делать, не тогда, когда ты...

\- Я в порядке, - качает головой Шерлок и поворачивается к нему. - Со мной остался Майкрофт. Мы играли в _Cluedo_.

Лицо Джона на мгновение мрачнеет, вероятно, при воспоминании о том, что оставил Шерлока. Но при упоминании об игре проясняется.

\- И на что это было похоже?

\- Интересно, за неимением лучшего описания, - пожимает плечами Шерлок. - Он попытался схитрить, и я ввел несколько новых правил. Вообще-то, я не уверен, кто выиграл. В целом, я думаю, что мы на удивление хорошо провели время. В любом случае, выбор был либо играть, либо слушать, как Майкрофт просвещает меня о сексе.

\- Что? - Джон недоверчиво смотрит на него.

\- Ну, он сам предложил, - деловито говорит Шерлок, протягивая руку за полотенцем, чтобы вытереть руки.

Джон прикусывает губу, прежде чем рассмеяться. Шерлок присоединяется.

\- Господи, - посмеивается Джон, - я сомневаюсь, что есть что-то более странное, чем сочетание Майкрофта и секса.

\- Безусловно. Но давай не будем говорить об этом и портить аппетит. Ты принес еду на вынос. Рыба с жареной картошкой?

\- Нет. Вообще-то, это от Анджело. Он передает тебе привет. Надеюсь, еда еще теплая.

Вскоре они снова сидят на диване, перед каждым стоит тарелка с разогретой в микроволновке лазаньей. Хотя Джон и не говорил об этом прямо, но Шерлок чувствовал, что ему не хочется садиться за кухонный стол, где конверт попадает в поле зрения. Он лежит там, как тикающая бомба. Джон даже не взглянул на него, пока раскладывал еду по тарелкам.

Они едят в тишине. Когда у Джона загорается экран мобильного с сообщением от Гарри, он проглатывает кусок лазаньи и кивает в его сторону.

\- Я нашел остатки твоего телефона. Возможно, SIM-карта все еще в порядке.

\- Сомневаюсь, - говорит Шерлок. - Но попробовать стоит. Майкрофт собирается приобрести новую.

\- Правда? Что, со встроенным сверхчувствительным датчиком отслеживания?

\- Возможно. В этом есть свои преимущества. - Джон кивает. Шерлок обычно не привязан к своим вещам, не считая скрипки и Белстаффа. Мобильный телефон - это всего лишь инструмент, легко заменяемый, хотя в его последнем телефоне было несколько прекрасных снимков спящего Джона и коллекция книг Терри Пратчетта. Он только что начал читать _«Благие знамения»_ 13, и теперь ему нужно ждать, пока не появится новый телефон, или придется загрузить электронную книгу на ноутбук. Шерлок говорит об этом Джону, и тот смеется.

\- Вообще-то, не придется. У меня наверху есть экземпляр в мягкой обложке. С тех пор как я читал эту книгу, прошла целая вечность, но остались приятные воспоминания. В ней описана чистая правда о том, что происходит с музыкальными устройствами, оставленными в автомобилях, и истинная сущность трассы M25. Если хочешь, я возьму ее перед сном, хотя я бы не советовал тебе слишком много читать сегодня вечером, не с больной головой и всем остальным.

Шерлок вздыхает. Сотрясение мозга начинает серьезно действовать ему на нервы. И тут его осеняет.

\- Значит, ты будешь спать наверху? - осторожно спрашивает он. Эта мысль беспокоит его. Ему неприятно это признавать, но он не хочет оставаться сегодня один. Ему придется спать в своей комнате, одному, в темноте... плохо. Он предпочел бы остаться здесь, на диване, и дремать перед телевизором. Но, возможно, Джону нужно побыть одному, чтобы посмотреть содержимое конверта в одиночестве своей спальни. Возможно, он не хочет делиться этим с Шерлоком. Они старательно избегали даже приближения к этой теме.

\- Нет, если только ты сам этого не захочешь, - говорит Джон, успокаивая Шерлока. Он ставит пустую тарелку на кофейный столик и со вздохом откидывается назад, сложив руки на животе. - Я хотел бы быть поблизости, чтобы иметь возможность проверять тебя, - тихо говорит он, на мгновение уставившись вперед. - А еще... - Джон сглатывает и продолжает: - Я не думаю, что нам обоим стоит оставаться сегодня наедине. Что-то напугало тебя там, внизу, в туннеле, и напугало снова, когда ты проснулся на диване. Я знаю, что тебя не так-то легко напугать, так что это должно быть что-то масштабное. Я не психиатр, но рискну предположить, что это связано со шрамами на твоей спине и с тем, как они появились. Я узнаю ПТСР, когда вижу его. Не бойся. - Джон поднимает обе руки, потому что Шерлок рядом с ним напрягается. - Я сомневаюсь, что ты захочешь говорить об этом сегодня вечером, и я не буду заставлять тебя, но у меня есть подозрение, что, если я буду рядом, это поможет тебе успокоиться и в самом деле поспать. Точно так же я не хочу говорить об этом конверте и о том, что он может содержать. Ни единого слова, слышишь. Мы поговорим об этом завтра или как-нибудь в другой раз. Я... Я вообще не уверен, хочу ли видеть его содержимое, так же, как и ты тогда, с этой папкой о твоем друге детства - Джане. А пока можем мы просто притвориться, что его там нет? Запереть его где-нибудь в безопасном месте, подальше от посторонних глаз? Мы можем это сделать?

Голос Джона звучит умоляюще. Шерлок тоже сглатывает и кивает. Ему ничего так не хочется, как притвориться, что на сегодняшний вечер все в порядке. На кухонном столе нет тревожного конверта, а шрамов нет ни на спине, ни высеченными в мыслях. Сегодня вечером он просто хочет прижаться к Джону и немного почитать _«Благие знамения»_ , прежде чем погрузиться в сон, не тревожимый кошмарами. Завтра они снова смогут встретиться со своими демонами.

\- Давай так и сделаем, - соглашается он, и Джон ему улыбается.

Двадцать минут спустя Шерлок лежит в постели, уставившись в потолок, и ждет, когда Джон закончит чистить зубы и присоединится к нему. В голове глухо стучит, ребра и плечо болят, но боль вполне терпимая. Он уже чувствует сонливость и сомневается, что долго продержится, - и это хорошо.

Свет в ванной выключается, и оттуда выходит Джон в майке и боксерах. Он улыбается, когда Шерлок вздергивает бровь.

\- Что? Ты всегда такой теплый, - говорит Джон с нежной улыбкой, забираясь под одеяло рядом с Шерлоком. - Не то чтобы я жалуюсь, имей в виду. Просто мне приходится одеваться соответственно, хотя на улице и не холодно. На самом деле, это было большим сюрпризом для меня, когда мы начали спать вместе. Я никогда не думал, что ты будешь как печка.

\- Почему? - спрашивает Шерлок, искренне заинтересованный ответом.

\- Даже не знаю, - пожимает плечами Джон. - Возможно, потому, что ты всегда прикидываешься таким холодным. Держишь людей на расстоянии, что-то в этом роде. Во всяком случае, если снаружи не слишком тепло, мне это нравится. Честно говоря, я уже с нетерпением жду осени и зимы, когда снова заработает наше сомнительное отопление. Это будет чудесно - проскользнуть рядом с тобой и наслаждаться твоим теплом.

\- Значит, теперь я твоя личная грелка? - удивленно смотрит на Джона Шерлок и усмехается.

\- В общем, да. Да еще и в красивой упаковке. В свою очередь, не стесняйся использовать меня в качестве личной подушки.

Шерлок тихо смеется. Он устраивается на здоровом боку, его голова покоится на груди Джона, а забинтованная рука свободно лежит поверх одеяла. Рука Джона скользит по его плечам, притягивая на мгновение и отпуская. Однако она не исчезает, а перемещается на спину, рисуя мягкие круги на спине Шерлока. На кудри падает поцелуй. Он закрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает.

\- Я принес книгу, - заявляет Джон после мгновения уютной тишины.

\- М-м-м? - бубнит Шерлок. - Какую книгу?

 _\- «Благие знамения»_. Если хочешь, могу почитать. Помнишь, где остановился?

\- «Этих»14 только что представили друг другу, - задумываясь на мгновение, отвечает Шерлок.

\- Отлично. Дай мне найти это место. - Слышится звук переворачиваемых страниц. Шерлок зевает и придвигается еще ближе, когда Джон начинает читать. Вскоре Шерлок теряет счет времени, убаюканный успокаивающим звуком его голоса. Он слышал его в голове все время, пока отсутствовал, но ничто не сравнится с оригиналом, особенно когда к нему прилагается запах Джона и медленное, постоянное биение его сердца под ухом Шерлока.

\- Джон, - бормочет Шерлок, когда ему начинает казаться, что он всерьез засыпает.

\- М-м-м?..

\- Оставишь свет включенным?

\- Да, конечно, - вздыхает Джон. Его рука, лениво поглаживающая спину Шерлока, замирает на особенно длинном и глубоком шраме, который время от времени причиняет боль. Шерлок инстинктивно напрягается. Джон, должно быть, чувствует этот уродливый гребень сквозь тонкую ткань футболки. Он должен бы убрать руку, должен бы ужаснуться, несмотря на то, что он врач, видевший ужасные травмы, и несмотря на то, что носит свои шрамы. Но рука Джона остается, не ощупывая ничего вокруг, просто лежа на спине, как щит или благословение. Когда Шерлок постепенно снова расслабляется, Джон прижимает его к себе и снова целует в макушку.

\- Когда я был ребенком, у нас с соседями была похожая банда детей, - говорит Джон. - Мы звались «Белой Розой», и еще была конкурирующая банда под названием «Алая Роза»15. По правде говоря, все мы были лучшими друзьями, но притворялись смертельными врагами и всячески подшучивали друг над другом. Интересно, что, когда я думаю о своих друзьях из «Белой розы», то мы были немного похожи на «Этих».

\- А на кого был похож ты?

\- А ты как думаешь? - посмеивается Джон.

\- Пеппер.

\- Да, всегда готов к драке. Когда я подрос, то несколько раз попадал в неприятности, особенно после каминг-аута Гарри. - Он на мгновение замолкает. - Знаешь, я думаю, что нашей банде не хватало кого-то с настоящими мозгами. У «Алой розы» дела были получше. У них была очень умная девочка. А мы были больше силой - все мальчишки. Один парень, кажется, его звали Эндрю, был похож на Брайана. Всегда неряшлив, даже несмотря на то, что у него была самая лучшая одежда и самый лучший велосипед в округе. В любом случае, я бы хотел, чтобы у нас был кто-то вроде тебя.

Шерлок очень тронут.

\- Тогда ты бы меня возненавидел. Большинство детей так и поступали (так же, как и их родители). Я же был умником, фриком, помнишь? Мальчишкой, который всегда знал все лучше всех и пугал других своими необъяснимыми выводами.

\- Не говори ерунду. Ты не фрик. Другие дети многое потеряли из-за того, что они не видели твоей гениальности, главным образом потому, что зависели от своих идиотов родителей, вроде твоих тети и дяди.

Шерлок вспоминает чудесные две недели, проведенные в Саут-Даунсе летом 1987 года. Это было единственное время за все его детство и юность, когда у него был друг, которого он мог назвать своим, - несмотря на то, что он мог вообразить этого друга или тот даже мог принадлежать к народу фей, если кто-то верит в них (это не о Шерлоке, хотя факты говорят, что это может быть наиболее вероятным объяснением).

\- Я хотел бы быть часть «Белой розы», - говорит он.

\- Ты был бы нашим лидером, тем, кто составлял бы хорошие планы, - говорит Джон, нежно обнимая Шерлока. - Как Ганнибал Смит из _«Команды «А»_ 16.

\- Кто? - спрашивает Шерлок.

\- Господи, да ты совсем не разбираешься в поп-культуре, да? - вздыхает Джон в притворном раздражении. - У вас дома не было телевизора, когда вы были детьми?

\- Конечно, у нас был телевизор. Но он был черно-белым, и мне разрешалось смотреть только по полчаса в неделю, и только то, что было познавательным и интеллектуально стимулирующим.

\- Ты шутишь, да? - фыркает Джон.

\- Ты можешь спросить Майкрофта, - серьезно говорит Шерлок, а затем начинает напевать мелодию из _«Команды «А»,_ заставляя Джона громко смеяться и снова целовать его волосы.

\- Ах ты мерзавец, - ласково говорит он.

\- Какие нежные эпитеты, - замечает Шерлок.

\- Только лучшее для тебя, дорогой. А теперь давай спать.

Шерлок тихо смеется в ответ. Подняв голову с груди Джона, он смотрит на него в теплом свете прикроватной лампы. Джон улыбается, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить Шерлока по щеке, и тот наклоняется и целует Джона. То, что теперь это дозволено, после того, как он об этом так долго мечтал, все еще кажется странным. И Джон целует его в ответ.

\- Спасибо, Джон, - серьезно говорит Шерлок, когда отстраняется.

Джон изучающе смотрит на него, потом кивает.

\- И тебе тоже. - Он сглатывает. - У нас все хорошо, да?

Этот вопрос застает Шерлока врасплох. Он обдумывает это, прежде чем ответить, осторожно подбирая слова.

\- По отдельности - нет.

От этих слов губы Джона сжимаются в тонкую линию, и он опускает глаза.

\- Но вместе, - продолжает Шерлок, потому что чувствует, что это необходимо сказать, - заботясь друг о друге и будучи готовыми работать над нашими индивидуальными проблемами, чтобы все получилось... Я думаю, что да. Или будет, со временем.

Джон серьезно смотрит на него и кивает.

\- Да, все будет хорошо, - убежденно говорит он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания Переводчика:
> 
> Сначала вопрос к внимательным читателям: как вы думаете, как Шерлок определил, что мужчина в шоу, которое они смотрели с Джоном на диване, из Мерсисайда?:)
> 
> 1 - НСЗ - Национальная служба здравоохранения (англ. NHS - National Health Service) - финансируемая государством система здравоохранения в Англии и одна из четырех систем Национальной службы здравоохранения в Соединенном Королевстве;
> 
> 2 - Бельмо на глазу (англ. Grit on the lens). Полное выражение - The grit on the lens, the fly in the ointment - Бельмо на глазу, ложка дегтя в бочке меда. 
> 
> Тут необходимо сделать пояснение. Проведя некоторые исследования в интернете в поиске правильного перевода этой фразы, я наткнулась на следующее: в серии «Собаки Баскервиля» Шерлок описывает свои чувства по поводу того, что он не может дистанцироваться от своего недавнего испытанного чувства - страха, и говорит: - Бельмо на глазу, ложка дегтя в бочке меда. На что Джон отвечает: - Да, хорошо, Спок, просто... не принимай это близко к сердцу. И Ватсон имеет ввиду Спока из «Звездного пути», что в свою очередь отсылает нас к одной из фраз, сказанной капитаном Споком в фильме «Звездный путь VI: Неоткрытая страна»: «- Один мой предок утверждал, что если вы исключаете невозможное, то все, что остается - каким бы невероятным оно ни было - должно быть правдой.», а это, по сути, знаменитая цитата Холмса. Вот как Моффтисы завернули.
> 
> Плюс ко всему этому в третьей серии второго сезона американского научно-фантастического телесериала «Звездный путь: Следующее поколение» - «Элементарно, дорогой Дейта» вышедшей 5 декабря 1988 года, где коммандер Дейта играет в Шерлока Холмса, а Джорди Ла Форж - доктора Ватсона. В серии также присутствует Лестрейд и профессор Морриарти;
> 
> 3 - Асистоли́я (от др. - греч. ἀ- - «не», «нет» и «систола») - прекращение деятельности сердца с исчезновением биоэлектрической активности. При асистолии никогда не используется дефибриллятор, так как это может сжечь сердце; 
> 
> 4 - Птифур (фр. petit four - маленькая печь) - небольшое сдобное печенье (или маленькое пирожное) с повышенным содержанием сахара, жира и яиц. Как правило, продается набором из разных сортов изделий (ассорти).
> 
> Чаще птифур готовят из бисквитного и песочного теста, наполняя разными начинками и украшая кремом или глазурью. Эти мини-закуски, рассчитанные буквально на один укус, подаются в ассортименте в конце еды (к кофе, чаю, коктейлям);
> 
> 5 - В оригинале используется название Voltarol, однако у нас эта мазь известна как Вольтарен (Диклофенак) - применяется в хирургии, травматологии и спортивной медицине (при поражении опорно-двигательного аппарата, повреждении мягких тканей (ушибах, растяжениях);
> 
> 6 - Вина выжившего - это вид посттравматического стрессового расстройства, который проявляется у оставшихся в живых после автокатастроф, стихийных бедствий, военных действий. Человек начинает испытывать чувство вины за то, что удалось избежать смерти, а его родственники, друзья и другие люди погибли. Чаще всего люди терзают себя, так как не смогли уберечь погибших. Некоторые спасшиеся считают, что должны были умереть, вместо тех, кто погиб;
> 
> 7 - Заливные кексы (англ. Drizzle cake) - это кексы (пироги) с какой-либо заливкой. К примеру, пирог (хотя это все же кекс на вид) с лимонной заливкой является одним из традиционно готовящихся пирогов на юге Англии наравне с такими как морковный пирог или чайный кекс. Если кому интересно - рецепт тут: https://is.gd/zAMtfw;
> 
> 8 - Яффские торты (англ. Jaffa Cakes) - это бисквитные пирожные, представленные McVitie и Price в Великобритании в 1927 году и названные в честь апельсинов Jaffa. Самая распространенная форма яффских тортов - круглая, 2 дюйма в диаметре и имеет три слоя: бисквит, слой джема со вкусом апельсина и шоколадную глазурь (ничего не напоминает?:);
> 
> 9 - Плодовая мушка - (англ. Drosophila melanogaster) - Дрозофила фруктовая, дрозофила малая, или дрозофила обыкновенная - двукрылое насекомое, вид плодовой мухи из рода дрозофил. Наиболее часто использующийся в генетических экспериментах (во второй половине XX века дрозофила стала одним из основных модельных организмов также для биологии развития). Личинки развиваются в разлагающихся растительных остатках, фруктах, овощах, грибах.  
> Около 61% известных человеческих заболеваний имеют узнаваемое соответствие в геноме плодовой мушки. Дрозофилы используются в генетическом моделировании некоторых человеческих заболеваний, включая болезни Паркинсона, Хантингтона и Альцгеймера. Мушка также часто используется для изучения механизмов, лежащих в основе иммунитета, диабета, рака и наркотической зависимости.
> 
> 10 - Сэвил-Роу (англ. Savile Row) - это улица в Мэйфэр, в центре Лондона. Известная главным образом своим традиционным пошивом на заказ для мужчин. Если кому интересно - подробнее тут: https://is.gd/xzl8Fz и тут: https://is.gd/vxl1J5;
> 
> Продолжение в комментариях...


End file.
